Hate At First Sight
by sharpaygirl1299
Summary: Sharpay is forced by her parents to go to a boarding school in Florida. When she finds out she has no choice but to room with Shane, it's not pretty. It's hate at first sight for the two. Will they ever get along?TraileronYTchannel...Joshley!
1. I'm going to pull your hair

**STARRING::**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

**Nick Jonas as Nate Grey**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

**

* * *

**

BY THE WAY! This story is told by Sharpay's POV...Mostly her thoughts though. =)

* * *

**I held my breath and turned the doorknob. It revealed a large room. With****…****someone in it?**

Sharpay:: Excuse me. This is my room.

Shane:: Correction, _my _room.

Sharpay:: Who do you think you are?

Shane:: Shane Grey.

Sharpay:: Ohhh. You mean the stuck up, pretty boy singer of "Connect 3"?

Shane:: Oh I See… And you must be the blonde slut the school's been expecting right?

Sharpay::(gasps) Get out.

Shane:: Get out? This is _my_ room.

Sharpay:: _My_ room.

Shane::_ My _room.

Sharpay:: My room. See?(waves a little paper in front of his face)

Shane:: (takes it)(reads) We can't be..._sharing_ a room can we?

Sharpay:: No. Never. Daddy promised me a room of my own!

Shane:: We're going down to the office.

Sharpay::(runs out)

Shane::(follows her)

**Let me fill you in on what was happening. I was sent away, by my parents to some boarding school in Florida! Apparently I was _too much of a scandal_, and I was _going out and getting drunk too much_...Stuff like that. Complaint after complaint after COMPLAINT! God, do all adults complain about things?**

**Anyways, so I came here, and now this jerk is arguing that the room was his! The paper I received clearly said "_Sharpay Evans_"not _"Shane Grey"._**

Shanpay::(walk up to the principal) What is _this_?(point to each other)

Principal:: What do you mean?

Sharpay:: Well I'm new here, and I got papers and stuff from the front desk. So I went into my room and found him!

Shane:: What happened to that," No girls rooming with guys," Or whatever you said.

Principal:: Well, we had no more rooms available. Everyone else's but yours, Mr. Grey, was full.

Shane:: Are you sure it wasn't another Mr. Grey? I mean there are two others--

Principal:: Your brothers share a room Shane.

Sharpay:: So you mean we actually are...sharing a room? _Together_?

Principal::(nods)

Shane:: C'mon! Can't we just give her the janitor's closet--

Principal:: That is enough Mr. Grey. You two are sharing a room. That's final.

Sharpay::(looks at Shane) I hate you.(walks out)

Shane::(walks out angrily)

**So basically, I was sharing a room, with Shane Grey. Me and sharing don't go well. It's kind of like if you put a jean jacket, with the same coloured jeans! It would never ever go together, no matter what else you wear. Just like Shane and myself. We never will work together, no matter what. He was self centered, a male slut, and the biggest scandal his family has ever seen and was totally inconsiderate and arrogant. Nothing like me.**

**I walked angrily up to my, or wait, me and Shane's dorm. **

Shane:: I can't believe I have to share a room...with you.

Sharpay:: Like wise.

**I looked at a clock on the wall. It read. 12:30. Now that I think of it, I haven't eaten much all day, except the cookie on the plane ride here. And now that I think of it, I was craving any type of food. I stopped and turned back to Shane.**

Sharpay:: Uhm Shane?

**He stopped walking and looked kind of puzzled.**

Shane:: Yeah? What's up?

Sharpay:: Where is the food building?

Shane:: You actually think I'm going to help you?

Sharpay:: Wow. You're that obnoxious.

Shane:; What? You wouldn't do that if I asked you something?

Sharpay::(silent)

Shane:: Exactly.

Sharpay::(sighs) Fine. I'll find it by myself.

Shane:: Good.(walks away)

_**Well that was rude of him,**_** I thought. I tried to ignore the fact that I would probably do the exact same thing. But it was just my human nature. It's the way I have always been. If my brother Ryan was here, he would show me. But he wouldn't know where it would be either, in that case, he would probably find it for me anyways. **

**I sighed and looked around. I walked through the foyer of the building and pushed through the front door and looked around campus. There were lots of people walking around. Some seemed rushed and some were just walking chatting and laughing with friends. It was Friday night, so that must have meant that school was out for 2 days. I saw some giggling girls walking past me.**

Sharpay:: Excuse me?

Tess::(turns around) Are you talking to me?

Sharpay:: Uhm, yeah. I am actually. I was wondering--

Girl:: First off. No one around here is stupid enough to talk to her. Go away.

Sharpay:: But--

Tess:: Whatever. Loser.(walks away)

Sharpay::(rolls her eyes)(sighs)

Selena:: Don't sweat it, she's like that to everybody.

Sharpay::(turns around) Oh Hello.

Selena:: Your probably new?(smiles) I'm Selena.

Sharpay:: Sharpay.

Selena:: That's original. So what were you going to ask her? You seem...confused.

Sharpay:: Ugh, I'm angry. I'm stuck with a bitch of a roommate.

Selena:: I thought every room was full in here?

Sharpay:: Every room except one. I'm sharing a room with Shane.

Selena:: Shane? Shane Grey? As in _the_ Shane Grey? Of "Connect 3"?

Sharpay:: Yup. That sounds about right.

Selena:: Oh my God. Oh My God. You are _sooooo _lucky!

Sharpay:: Yeah, you'd think.(sighs) Can you tell me where the lunch building is?

Selena:: Oh, it's just down that path on your right.

Sharpay:: Thanks.(walks off to the lunch room)

**Okay, so far, I'm hating this school even more then I thought was possible. I pushed through the crowds of people, and followed through up the path. I looked to my right and saw the building. I walked inside and saw a large cafeteria, no East High cafeteria but it was something. It was crowded with people and loud chattering bounced off the high ceiling. I looked around and stood inline for a plate of food. There was a long line of people in front of me, but the line was going fast. Soon I was at the front and handed a plate of...I don't even know what. For one of the best boarding schools in the country the food sucked. It _looked_ like some potatoes and a sandwich...But I couldn't make any promises.**

**I looked around for a table to sit down at, but it was hard to see through the thick crowd. I managed to push through all of the arrogant people, who didn't listen when I said," Move," or even look at me for that matter. They were all too busy talking with whoever. I found an empty round table and sat down.**

**I poked at my food, seeing if it would move. I mean honestly, I thought it was some...monster. It was _disgusting!_**

Sharpay::(poking at her food) Ew, ew, ew, ew, e--

Miley::(sits down across from her) What's wrong?

Sharpay::(looks up) Carbs. And it looks like crap.

Miley::(laughs a little) You must be the new girl. Sharpay right?

Sharpay::(smiles) Yup.(looks down and continues poking at her food)

Miley::(smiles hopefully) I like your dress. It's pretty.

Sharpay:: Thanks. D&G Original. Made just for me.

Miley:: Uhm, cool.

Sharpay:: Well, nice meeting you...

Miley::(sighs) The name's Miley.

Sharpay:: Miley I--

Nate::(sits down) Hello Ms. Stewart...And, new girl?

Sharpay:: Sharpay Evans.

Nate:: Oh you're Shane's new roommate right?

Sharpay::(sighs) Sadly...

Nate:: You know you're not as Shane describes.

Sharpay::(emotionlessly) People lie.

Miley:: Especially Shane...

Sharpay:: Anyways...Since Shane is being so kind and nice, tell me something that annoys him.

Nate:: He hates when people go on about things.

Miley:: If you were to talk to a person near him and go on about...clothes or something he would go insane.

Sharpay::(smirks) Thanks, Miley and...Nate right?

Nate::(nods)

Sharpay:: Okay.(stands up) Thanks for the talk guys. See ya around.

**I turned by back and walked out of the cafeteria walking back to my dormitory. I had an idea to annoy him, and I was definitely going to use it. This was going to be Fun.**

_**In Sharpay and Shane's room**_

Sharpay:: Okay, I got an idea.

Shane::(turns around from the TV) Like?

Sharpay:: Well, first off, which bed can I have?

Shane:: Which bed would you like?

**Did he actually just ask me what bed I would like?**

Sharpay::(sits on the larger bed) Obviously the biggest one.

Shane:: Oh yeah, you mean my bed where I've fucked many many girls...

Sharpay::(gets up quickly) Okay, ew. I'll have the small one then...

Shane:: That's better.(smirks)

Sharpay:: You annoy me.

Shane:: That's it.(takes a piece of chalk from a near-by table and draws a line around the area he wants) This is my side of the room. That is yours.

Sharpay:: Why do you get the bigger space?

Shane:: Because I was here first. Fair.

Sharpay:: Not fair. I was here after you, so you should welcome me by letting me have the bigger space.

Shane:: You welcome people when you want them to stay.

Sharpay:: (groans) How about this..(steps along the line so it fades) We...(takes in a breath and exhales)_ Share._

Shane:: (fake smiles) I can't wait.(drops his smile)

Sharpay:: Me too.(sighs and sits on her bed and flips open her phone)

**I pretended to dial a number into my phone. And held it to my ear.**

Sharpay:: Oh My GOSH!(tries to think of a name) Chelsea!! Long time no talk! How are you...Oh No WAY! She did what? They are soo not going out!....No way!...No way! I can not believe that! But did you see the dress she wore that day?! It was HIDEOUS! I mean like there were sparkles, and lines, and sequins and all this crap....I know! I loved my outfit. You know those jeans?...No not those ones. The ones I bought at the place next to the place we always go for coffee next to the place that's next to that place?….OH MY--

Shane::(flips the phone closed) Shut up.

Sharpay:: (gasps) I was having an _important _conversation!

Shane:: I'm sure you were.(imitates her) No way! No way! No WAY!!

Sharpay:: Did I bother you?(smirks then walks into the bathroom to look at herself)

Shane::(gets it) HEY! You did that on _PURPOSE_!

Sharpay:: Did I Shane?(smirks as she brushes her hair)

Shane::(sighs) Idiot...(about to leave the dorm)

Sharpay:: (pops her head out of the door)Where are you going?

Shane:: Away from you Ms. Know-it-all.

Sharpay::(sarcastic) I wonder where at 12 AM...Hmm...Where would Shane Grey go? Oh I get it! You're going to some club to be the man whore you are!

Shane:: I hate you!(opens the door and slams it behind him)

Sharpay:: I hate you too sweetie!(smirks) HALLELUJAH!

Shane:: (from outside) I HEARD THAT!

Sharpay:: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DUMB ASS!

_**At A Club Where Jason,Nate and Shane all meet up**_

Shane::(on his 5th shot) Gimme another!

Female Bartender:: Are you sure? I mean you look kinda wiped out.

Shane:: J-J-Just gimme another!

Female Bartender::(smiles fakely) Sure sweetie.(hands him a shot) How's that?

Shane::(drinks it) Great t-t-thanks.(stumbles off to find Jason and Nate)

Nate:: Oh hey Shane.(looks at him)

Shane:: Who's there?(looks around aimlessly)

Nate:: Uhh Nate?

Shane:: Oh Nate buddy! How are you?(almost falls over)

Nate:: (catches him and stands him up again)You're drunk aren't you?

Shane:: Nah Nah Nah...(calls Sharpay)

Nate:: WHo are you calling?

Sharpay::(picks up) Hello?

Shane:: HEY SHARPAYYY!!

Sharpay:: Shane? You're drunk aren't you?

Shane:: NO! I'M F-F-FINEE!!

Sharpay:: Yes you are. Can you put Nate on the phone?

Shane:: Who's that?

Sharpay:: Nate. You know, curly hair, brown eyes, probably wearing a plaid shirt--

Shane:: OH HIM!!(takes the phone and puts the phone to Nates ear) BUDDY Someone's on the phone for you!

Nate:: What the hell Shane?!(holds the phone) Hello?

Sharpay:: Oh hi Nate. It's just me.

Nate:: Oh hey Sharpay! What's wrong?

Sharpay:: Well, nothing really. Shane just called me up drunk...I knew he was. He's so easy to read.

Nate::(laughs) You've known him for so little time, and you know him already.

Sharpay:: Yup.(smiles)

Nate:: Oh My God.(looks to Shane) Shane's...being Shane. Gotta go.(hangs up)

_**A Week Later**_

**It's been a week since I came here. And I had to say, it was pretty cool...Except one thing. I looked over to Shane who was sleeping in his bed. He had been out untill 3 am last night, and he was obviously tired. I was tempted to draw on his face, but then he would do the same to my beautiful face. The room's phone started ringing and I picked it up quickly.**

Sharpay:: Hello?

Jessica:: Hey Sweetie. It's your mother. How are you doing over in Florida?

Sharpay:: Mom, you sent me here. I didn't want to go. How do you think it's going?

Jessica:: Sharpay...

Sharpay:: The worst part is I have to share a room with a guy.

Jessica:: That can't be all bad.

Sharpay:: He's not just any guy. He's Shane Grey mom.

**With the sound of his name Shane woke up almost instantly. Ugh...He is so obnoxious.**

Jessica:: Sharpay, your too much.

Shane:: Sharpay?

Sharpay::(to Shane) Hang on.(to her mom) Mom, I'm telling you--

Jessica:: Don't j--

Sharpay::....Judge a book by its cover. Yeah yeah I know.

Jessica:: Sharpay, that's enough.

Sharpay::(angry) Fine. Good bye.(hangs up)

Shane:: Who was that?

Sharpay:: My mother.

Shane:: What's wrong with that?

Sharpay:: She thinks "I'm, too much". That's why she sent me here.

Shane:: Funny, mine thinks the same. And that's why I'm here.

Sharpay:: Wow, something in common, that's a first.

Shane::(smiles) Yes it is.(lays back in his bed)

Sharpay:: You feel like crap don't you?

Shane:: Yup.

Sharpay:: Serves you right.(pauses) So how many girls?

Shane:: 2.

Sharpay:: God, you're sick.

Shane:: At least I'm not obsessed with some Troy guy.

Sharpay:: I am--Wait! How the hell do you know that?!  
Shane:: Yearbook of your was left open at the table. All around some guy you put," I heart Troy!"

Sharpay::(blushes) Ooopss...

**Uhm, yeah. Serious oops. Shane _did not_ need to know that!**

Shane:: I made you blush!

**Oh fuck. I'm blushing.**

Sharpay:: You did not.(blushes more) I'm just…hot.

Shane:: Sure.

Sharpay:: Fine. Be like that.(gets up and goes to the stereo)(turns the music up really really loud) HOW'S THAT MR. HANGOVER?!(sticks out her toungue)

Shane:: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(covers his ears)

(someone knocks at the door)

Sharpay::(answers it) Oh hey Jason. What's up?

Jason:: Nothing much...(notices the music) Should I even ask?

Sharpay:: Better not to ask.(smiles)(turns behind her and yells purposly) SHANNNEEE!!!!

Shane::(annoyed) What?!

Sharpay:: Jason's here!

Shane:: Ugh.(puts a pillow over his head)

Sharpay:: Your such an asshole! Get up!(tries to pull the pillow off his head)

Shane::(pulls it back) GO!

Sharpay:: NO! Get *pull* Up!

Shane::(pulls back harder)

Sharpay:: WOAH!(flies into Shane's bed)

Shane::(laughs a little smirking) Your in my bed.

Sharpay::(gets up quickly and gets out of the bed) EW! EW! EW! EW!

Jason::(just stands there entertained)

Shane::(starts laughing)

Sharpay:; You think that's funny?!

Shane::(laughing hard into his pillow) YES!

Sharpay:: Be like that then!(jumps on his back and pulls his hair)

Shane:: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

Sharpay:: Who's laughing now?!

Shane::(looks for Sharpay's hair then pulls it)

Sharpay:: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

Shane:: Me!

Miley::(runs in) Jason! I heard yelling and screaming and I--(looks at Shane and Sharpay pulling each other's hair)

Shane::(hits her in the face with the pillow) HA!

Sharpay::(pressure points him)

Shane:: Owwww....

Miley:: How long have they been at this?

Jason:: About a minute now.

Miley:: They really hate each other.

Shane::(pulls Sharpay's hair)

Sharpay::(lets go and screams) OW OW OW OW OW!!!!

Jason:: Yeah, at first I thought they were just gonna hate each other for a second…But I was wrong.

Shane::(pulls her ear) GO AWAY!

Sharpay:: NO!

Shane:: I HATE YOU!

Sharpay:: I HATE YOU TOO!(gets up) Oh hello Miley.

Miley:: Hey Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Sorry about that...What's up?

Miley:: Well I was going to ask if you all wanted to go to the mall, but since we're all here...

Shane:: I'M IN!(gets up)

Sharpay:: Whatever happened to you?

Shane:: I'm better now.(smirks)

Sharpay:: Oh you mean." there is girls where Miley and Sharpay shop so let's see if one will come home with me"!(frowns)

Shane:: Read my mind.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (glares) I'm sick of going to Miley's dorm ffor the night...(sighs)Whatever. I'm getting dressed.

Shane:: Me too.

Sharpay:: I'm getting the bathroom!(runs for it)

Shane:: Not so fast!(runs for it)

Nate:: (walks in, almost gets thrown over by Shane and Sharpay running) What the hell?

Miley:: Shane and Sharpay running for the bathroom.

Jason:: Will they ever stop?

-

**We were at the mall now. The one in here in Florida wasn't nearly as nice as the ones in California, but they'd do. I was in a store full of designer clothes. I wasn't sure what it was called, all I know is that it had mixed designers put on racks in order from biggest size to smallest. I spotted a sparkly pink dress and picked it up. It was my size.**

Sharpay:: Oooo! This is soo cute! I'm buying this.

**Miley looked at me then the price tag then looked up again at me, her eyes wide.**

Miley:: This one skimpy dress costs more than all my clothes put together. Only those three over there, buy that kinda stuff.

**I looked out the store window only to see Shane, surrounded by a bunch of girls. Smiling, he looked at me then smirked. I made an annoyed face, blew a kiss and rolled my eyes at him.**

Sharpay:: I only see Shane. And some stupid, stupid girls around him.

Miley:: Correction. Jason and Nate buy all the really high end expensive guitars, keyboards, piano, bass and whatever else they do. Shane...he buys all the crazy outrageous expensive clothes.

Sharpay::(picks up another dress) Because he's obnoxious.

Miley:: Sharpay, you buy all the crazy expensive outrageous clothes too.

Sharpay::(silent) Whatever Miley.

**I did _not_ have anything in common with that jerk. Nothing. Never, ever. I'm not a jerk, I'm not self centered, I'm just better then everyone else.**

**I caught Miley eyeing a shirt, a really nice blue one actually. I smiled.**

Sharpay:: You like it?

Miley::(looks at Sharpay and smiles) Yeahh. I do.

Sharpay:: See?(thinks) hey, can I give you a makeover?

Miley:: I don't know...

Sharpay:: Pleaasseeee???

Miley:: Wow, you actually said "Please,"...Why not?(smiles)

Sharpay:: Yay!(smiles) Let's go.

**I was so excited! I was giving my friend Miley a make-over! It was one of my favourite things to do, this was going to be fun. With that, I bolted to the 'small' rack and picked out loads and loads of glamorous clothes. I threw them back to her and she caught them. She started laughing at one point, at how many clothes I was pulling out. After I was done, we walked back into the changing room area. A saleswoman greeted us and lead us to a small room with a paneled door. Miley went into the room and threw the clothes on the floor.**

Miley:: Sharpay are you sure this stuff is going to fit?

Sharpay:: It's going to look perfect.(smiles) After this, we'll get your hair coloured.

Miley:: Oh God. No blonde please?

Sharpay::(laughs) As tempting as it is...No. I'll just get you some highlights.

Miley:: No make-up?(smirks)

Sharpay:: You think I forgot?(smiles) Of course. I have more make-up then the store does themselves.

Miley:: That I can believe.(giggles)

**I was just about to say something when I heard a familiar voice behind me.**

Shane:: Hey girls.

Sharpay::(turns around annoyed) What are you doing here?

Shane:: Just wanted to come visit.(smirks)

Sharpay::(hits him in the arm hard) YOU PIG! GET OUT!

Shane:: No.(laughs)

Sharpay:: Leave.

Shane::(takes one of her bags that was sitting on the floor) Now do you want me to leave?

Sharpay::(gasps) Give it back. Don't make me jump on your back.

Shane:: Never.(about to run)

Sharpay:: That's it. I warned you.(jumps on his back) Give it!

Shane:: No!

Sharpay:: I'm going to pull your hair.

Shane:: I'm going to pull yours then.

Sharpay:: Fine!(pulls his hair)

Shane:: OW! OW! OW! OW!

Miley::(from inside the changing room) C'mon guys

**Next one soon!**

**3 reviews?? =)**


	2. I wasn't joking

**I was just about to say something when I heard a familiar voice behind me.**

Shane:: Hey girls.

Sharpay::(turns around annoyed) What are you doing here?

Shane:: Just wanted to come visit.(smirks)

Sharpay::(hits him in the arm hard) YOU PIG! GET OUT!

Shane:: No.(laughs)

Sharpay:: Leave.

Shane::(takes one of her bags that were sitting on the floor) Now do you want me to leave?

Sharpay::(gasps) Give it back. Don't make me jump on your back.

Shane:: Never.(about to run)

Sharpay:: That's it. I warned you.(jumps on his back) Give it!

Shane:: No!

Sharpay:: I'm going to pull your hair.

Shane:: I'm going to pull yours then.

Sharpay:: Fine!(pulls his hair)

Shane:: OW! OW! OW! OW!

Miley::(from inside the changing room) C'mon guys.

Shane::(pulls Sharpay's hair)

Sharpay:: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!(tries to get the bag)

Jason&Nate::(come in)

Sharpay:: Oh...Hi guys...(smiles awkwardly)

Nate:: You have got to be kidding me.

Shane:: How did you even know we were here?

Miley:: I called them!

Sharpay:: TRAITOR!(laughs) Sooo...

Shane:: Wow, this is awkward.

Sharpay::(grabs the bag) YES!

Shane::(sighs) NO!

Sharpay::(jumps off his back) There.

**I can not believe him. He is such...he is so....Shane! That's the only word that can describe him properly. He makes me so frustrated, I swear at times I think about going for his throat. And this was one of those times.**

**After that Miley and I bought some clothes from the store we were in and several others. We after went to the hair salon, and she got her hair high-lighted and low-lighted. Instead of just one-toned brown, she now had dark caramel high-lights, and a lighter brown for low-lights. She looked really pretty. I was now in my...me and Shane's room, doing her make-up.**

**I was done. I stepped back, took one look and smiled.**

Sharpay:: Done.

Miley::(gets up from the chair and looks in the mirror)(screams) Oh My GOSH! ARE YOU SURE THAT'S ME!?

Sharpay::(giggles) Yes it is you. I'm sure.

Miley::(smiles and hugs her) Thank you!!!!

Sharpay:: No problem.(smiles)

Miley:: Ahhh!! You are _so_ my best friend.

**I smiled. I had a best friend, I had never had one before. People are always, judging me, saying I'm too much, I'm such a scandal, blah blah blah blah fricking BLAH!...Whatever. But Miley and I were now **_**best friends**_**!!! How cool is that!?**

Sharpay:: And you are so mine!!!(hugs her)

Miley:: YAYYY!!(laughs)

Sharpay::(laughs) Wanna go show it off?

Miley:: Yes!

Sharpay:: C'mon.(they walk out to campus together)

Miley:: So Sharpay, what exactly do you like to do?

Sharpay:: Other than annoy Shane, buy stuff...I love singing and dancing. I was in all of my old school's musicals....All except _one._

Miley:: What happened to that _one_? I mean you've done _Broadway_.

Sharpay:: _Gabriella_ is what happened.

Miley:: What's a..._Gabriella_?

Sharpay:: A boy stealing, musical robbing, clique wrecking, bitch.

Miley:: Oh I get it...Kinda..

Sharpay:: She _stole_ the musical from my brother and I! She decided,(makes her voice high pitch)" Oh I'm new here, and don't know anybody so let's go break all the rules, steal the musical from the most prettiest and popular girl at East High! And while we're at it, let's go take the boy she's always wanted.

Miley:: No!

Sharpay:: Yes!

Miley:: We'll you know we are having a talent show in a month--

**I love irony right now. So much.**

Sharpay:: (exited)Where's the sign up sheet?!

Miley:: Right over there.(points)

**I turned to where she pointed and saw the sign up sheet. That beautiful, beautiful sign up sheet, just waiting for me to sign my name with my pretty pink pen.**

**After I would sign, I WOULD BE IN! It would be mine! I would own it and show all these losers,(except my new friends), who was the boss around here. I ran to the clipboard and sheet and the pen attached to it. Instead I grabbed a pink one I always have with me in my purse and signed my name. Really big. I turned around, to see none other than--**

Sharpay:: Tess. Again. Do you stalk me or something?

Tess:: (groans)Sharpay.

Sharpay:: What do you want?

Tess:: Your signing up for this?

Sharpay:: Why do you care. Of course. I'm the best of the best.

Tess:: (laughs fakley) You obviously haven't seen me perform.

Sharpay:: I've been in 6 High School Musicals.

Tess:: My mom is a superstar.

Sharpay:: I've done Broadway.

**She hesitated**

Tess:: I've been to Camp Rock.

Sharpay:: My mom and dad own a country club.

Tess:: I was with Shane Grey all summer at Camp Rock. Beat that.(smirks)

**That's it. I had one last resort. And I couldn't believe I actually was going to say this but...**

Sharpay:: I _share a room _with Shane Grey!

(everyone gasps)

Tess:: Y-y-you're the new girl rooming with Shane Grey?

Sharpay::(smirks) Yes I am. Now if you don't mind. I've got places to go.(motions her hands for the crowd to move so she can get to Miley)

(everyone moves)

**Wow. Turns out, I was running this place already. I liked this.**

**I saw Miley's face and she looked shocked.**

Miley:: No one has ever had the guts to stand up to Tess before.

Sharpay::(smiles) Well no one here has ever met Sharpay Evans.

_**Later on In Shane and Sharpay's dorm**_

Shane:: Sharpay?

Sharpay::(looks up from a magazine she was reading) Yeah?

Shane:: Miley's looking hot.(smirks)

Sharpay::(gets up from her bed) You..._PERVERTED FREAK!_!! Do _NOT_ touch her!

Shane:: And if I do?(smirks)

Sharpay:: I will _kill_ you. See these perfect little hands? They will be choking you soon enough if you lay a finger on her.

Shane:: Yeah right.(gets up)

Sharpay:: Do _NOT_ touch her. Got that?!

Shane:: (smirks) I am going to fu*k Miley.

**Okay. I swear I will **_**KILL**_** him one day!**

Sharpay::(glares at him)(phone rings)

**Thank you phone. I would have choked him otherwise. I picked up the phone without Shane leaving my vision.**

Sharpay:: Sharpay speaking.

Miley:: Oh My GOSH! Guess what?!

Sharpay:: What?

Miley:: Party. Club. Tonight. Whole school going. You following along?

Sharpay:: Obviously. Meet me at my car in 30 minutes.(hangs up) Going?

Shane:: Of course.(smirks)

Sharpay::(slaps him)

Shane:: Oh I can't wait to see this.

Sharpay:: See what?

Shane:: Oh I know you so well already. You'll see.

Sharpay::(groans) Whatever.(goes into her closet to look for an outfit)

Shane:: According to the tabloids, you are quite the party girl. You going to party hard tonight?

Sharpay:: Oh yeah.(smirks)(puts on an outfit) Can you tell me what your opinion is?(walks out)

**I walked out of the closet room, and walked to the bathroom where Shane was doing his hair.(When is he not in front of a mirror?) I looked at myself in the mirror and did a 360 for him. I looked back at him, and saw the "Shane" look, as I call it. It's the look he gives hot girls to get closer to them. Its that stupid smirk of his, but not the smirk he gives me every five minutes. I looked back at him and smiled at myself. Shane approved.**

**I studied my reflection. I was wearing a pair of tight short shorts, and a sparkly pink top, that exposed my back quite nicely. My black stilettos' were probably six inches high…Oh well. I grabbed my sequinned clutch, and walked out.**

_**At The Club**_

Sharpay:: Miley! This place is awesome!

Miley::(dancing with guys) I know!(giggles)

Sharpay:: I'm getting a drink.(leaves)(to the bartender) Shot of Tequila please.

Bartender::(hands her one) Are you even old enough?

Sharpay:: Yeah, I'm 18.

Bartender:: (about to hit on her)

Sharpay::(drinks it before he can speak) Thanks.(looks beside her and see's Shane) Hey Shane.

Shane::*Already really drunk* Heyy Sharpayy.

Sharpay:: Wow, your already drunk. Nice one Shane.

Shane:: Nahhh...Your crazy.

Sharpay:: Well I for one,(drinks another shot) am not going to get drunk. I do _not_ act like you. I'm very respectful, and I have dignity.

Shane:: Yeahh sureee.

Sharpay:: (drinks another) WOO! It getting hot in here!

(all the guys near her holler and whistle)

Miley::(sees her and runs to her) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down!

Sharpay::(drinks another shot) Mmmmm… These are good. Shane gimme yours.(grabs Shane's drink and drinks it fast) WOO THAT'S GOOD!

Shane:: I knoww right??(looks to Miley) Hey Miley.(does the "Shane" =P)

Nate:: Hey girls.

Jason:: And Shane.

Miley:: Help me. They're both drunk.

Sharpay:: Nate! Let's dance!(grabs Nate's arm)

Miley::(grabs Sharpay's arm) Noooo_ dancing_ whatever you meant.

Nate:: But--

Miley:: No.

Sharpay:: Jason?(smirks)

Miley:: No.

Sharpay:: Hey, Shane wanna dance?

Shane:(smirks) Let's go--

Jason&Nate&Miley:: No!

Sharpay:: Why not?…(thinks) How about all three of ---

Miley:: (covers her mouth) Just stop talking. Please. For the sake of your dignity.

_**Later on in Miley's dorm**_

Miley::(watching TV) How many times has this episode been on before?

Nicole:: Lots.(sighs)

(someone knocks on the door)

Miley:: I'll get it!(runs to the door and opens it)

Sharpay:: Hey Miley.

Miley:: Are you still....woo?

Sharpay:: Just a little.(smiles) Can I spend the night?

Miley:: Yeah sure.(lets her in and closes the door) Why?

Sharpay:: Shane. Girls. Bed.

Miley:: Ugh. Ew. Enough was said.

Sharpay:: Where is your roommate?

**Man, I get drunk fast. But it wears off faster. And when it does…Major hangover.**

Miley:: Roommate_s_. They're just over--

Selena:: (walks in)Miley could I borrow your black nail polish-(looks and sees Ashley) Oh hello again.(smiles)

**It was Selena. She smiled a friendly smile at me, and I smiled back. She pulled her layered black hair back into a messy bun quickly.**

Sharpay:: Hi again.(giggles)

Miley:: You know her?

Sharpay:: Barley. She just showed me the food building.

Nicole:: Selena I'm borrowing your pink n--(walks in) And hey person I've never met.

Sharpay::(laughs) Sharpay.

Nicole:: Awesome name.(smiles) Nicole.

Selena:: So what brings you here?

Sharpay:: Shane is being...well, he's being Shane.

**Yes. He was being Shane. Other words, Shane brought home two bimbos. Enough said.**

Nicole:: Ugh, he is such a perv...But then he turns on his,' I'm so innocent' act.

Miley:: I know he'll be all nice, then he gets rid of you after he's gotten what he wants.

Sharpay::(smiles and sits down) All true. By the way Shane is going after you.

Miley:: Really?(smirks)

Sharpay:: Yeah, don't trust him though. Better yet, ignore him. Because Shane, is an asshole.

Miley:: That may be hard to do.(giggles)(gets a text)(smiles and responds)

Sharpay:: Who is it?(smiles)

Miley:: Nate.(grins)

Sharpay:: Does someone like Nate?

Miley:: Yeahh…(giggles)

Sharpay:: What did he want?

Miley:: Well first he asked if you were still "woo", and with Shane.

Sharpay:: (shudders)

Miley:: (laughs) And he is also coming over with Jason, because apparently the neighbours won't shut up.(smirks)

**Huh??…Oh yeahh…My room is next door…Ohh…Whores.**

Sharpay:: Righhhttt…..

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Jason&Nate:: (walk in)

Nate:: Hey girls--And Sharpay.

Jason:: Thank God.

Sharpay:: (laughs and looks at them) Even drunk I wouldn't dare get involved with Shane.

Miley:: Really?? Because if I'm not mistaken you asked Shane to dance…With that smirk of yours on your face.

**Well…Yeah…Uhm…I….Oh never mind!**

Sharpay:: (laughs humourlessly) Ha ha Miley. Very funny.

Jason:: Where's Nicole and Selena?

Miley:: They crashed.

Sharpay:: They can't handle staying up late like us.

Miley:: Pfft. Yeah. We're total rebels.

(they giggle)

Jason:: What are you two watching??

Sharpay:: Well, we were watching Much Music.

Miley:: Then Sharpay refused to watch it anymore because it was an interview with you two and Shane.

Sharpay:: Even on TV he is annoying!

Nate:: (laughs) Who? Us?

Sharpay:: You are an idiot Nate.(giggles) Shane.

Jason:: Yeah, he _can_ be pretty annoying.

Sharpay:: You two have no idea what _I_ have to go through with him every morning! Even before school! He hogs the mirror, loves to set my alarm clock for 3 AM, hides my books, and…UGH! Even thinking about it!(Groans)

Jason:: Sounds like he has a little crush on you Sharpay.

Sharpay:: (keeps a strait face) Say that again, and I may have to kill you.

Nate:: Well, he is pretty immature that way. And he never really does date girls. He just parties with them for one night, and have sex with 'em, then they are never to be seen again.

Maybe he does--

Sharpay:: (covers Nate's mouth) I wasn't joking.

Miley:: (giggles) Sharpay, Shane likes you.

Sharpay:: Lies. All fu*king lies.

Miley:: Fine Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Thank-you!

Jason:: Were you serious Sharpay??

Sharpay:: (laughs and hugs him) Only if you bring that up, I will.(smiles)

Jason:: (laughs) That's a joke right?

Sharpay:: Nope.

Jason:: (gets scared)Nate:: Jason, she's joking.

Jason:: Stop confusing me!

Sharpay:: (yawns) Night guys. I'm going to go to sleep.

Nate:: Can we spend the night?

Miley:: Couches only.(smiles)

Nate:: Finee….

Jason:: Why does Sharpay get a bed? Where do you even have another bed!?

Sharpay:: We're sleeping together. BFF stuff.

Jason:: Lucky…

Miley:: (laughs) 'Night guys.


	3. Whoa

_**The next Day**_

**Well it was around noon, and Shane should be ready by now, I thought. I left Miley's dorm and walked the way to my dorm. Passing the familiar tree's, bushes, benches, that I had passed several times before on my way to Miley's place. This school is over packed, I mean honestly, there are people everywhere. All the time! I go home at like 3 am yesterday and there was**_** still**_** people out and about.**

**I passed the food building, the main building, and several other dorms before reaching my own. If you haven't noticed already, Miley's dormitory is like, all the way on the other side of campus. Of course she is in the girls dormitory, and I am in the guys. Not that I don't like that or anything...But I mean, these guys have no respect for anything! Including me. Shane is the worst of all of them. **

**His brothers, Jason and Nate, are my friends I guess. They're like Shane...but less "Booiinngg" . **

**I opened the heavy door to the stairwell, and started up the cement stairs. My heels clicked when they hit it, making an echo. I always took the stairs, because first off, the guys always take the elevator and that's all I need. Especially after long nights out. I looked at the sign that read "Floor 3". I opened the door and walked through the halls. I reached my door and knocked, well you know why…**

Sharpay:: Shane are you alone?

Shane:: Yes.

Sharpay:: Are you sure?

Shane:: I'm sure.

Sharpay:: I swear if you're still...(walks in)

**I threw my bag I had brought to Miley's on the floor and walked into the main area of our dorm.**

Sharpay:: I was going to say --(see's Shane lying on the couch shirtless) Whoa.

**Oh my fu*king God. He is so hot.**

Shane::(looks at her)(smirks) Whoa what?

**Ohhh fu*k. He noticed.**

Sharpay:: N-n-nothing. I just...I...passed the mirror. My hair is...huge. Not a good look.(laughs nervously)

**He annoyed me. Normal people wouldn't have been so bold and asked what I said "whoa" for! Normal people wouldn't have such a fu*king hot body.**

Shane:: Why can't you stop looking at me then Sharpay?(stands up and walks close to her)

**Please don't do that Shane. Please, for the sake of my dignity. Please/**

Sharpay:: Because..,You're...Uhm...

Shane:: Because I'm hot?(smirks)

Sharpay:: Nooo....

**Oh yes you are…. Wait, what the hell?**

Shane:: Yes.

Sharpay:: No.

Shane:: Yes.

Sharpay:: Yes-- I mean no! F*ck.

Shane::(smirks) So you do think I'm hot?

Sharpay:: No. Now shut up.(walks to her bed)

Shane:: Okay. Fine. But I know you want to kiss me.

**Stupid boldness. Stupid Shane. Stupid hotness.**

Sharpay:: Pfft...No.

**Oh yes I do.**

Shane:: So if I did this you wouldn't care.

Sharpay::(turns around) Do wh--

Shane:: This.(kisses Sharpay passionately)

Sharpay::(kisses back)

**Did he just...Am I...Why? What? Huh?**

**That's a little too bold.**

**But I'm not complaining.**

**I heard the door open, but I was too much into this kiss to actually see who was there.**

Miley&Nate:: Hey--(sees them) Whoa!

**Oh my God he is a good kisser. Wait that sounded like--**

Nate:: I would ask why Shane is kissing Sharpay shirtless but then I would get--

Shane::(pulls back smirking)

Sharpay::(breathless) Wow.

Miley::(coughs) Ahem.

Sharpay:: Oh uhmm....

**This is getting awkward. Really awkward. Have you ever been in one of those situations where it gets so awkward no one talks? The best is where you are the center of attention and all you can do is look at your feet. And then your stupid room mate who is the most arrogant, asshole, is still beside you without his shirt on, doing the same thing. I need to get out of here.**

Sharpay: I gotta go some place. Things to do--And well--

**Before being able to leave I tripped over my feet and stumbled out of the room.**

**Aren't I coordinated?**

Miley:: Awkwarddd....

Shane::(thinks:: Wow.)

_**In The Cafeteria**_

Jason:: Hi Sharpay.

Sharpay::(blushes)(hides her face)

Jason:: Helloooo??? Shapay?

Sharpay:: Oh.(looks up) I thought you were someone else.

Jason:: Who?

Sharpay:: You know, a person...

Jason:: Okayyy...

Sharpay:: What do you want?

Jason:: What happened earlier?

Sharpay:: What do you mean--oh. Wait. How do you know?

Jason:: Nate texted me.

Sharpay:: Ohh...

Jason:: So what happened? I mean, I thought you guys hated each other.

**Excuse, excuse…I need an excuse!**

Sharpay:: Well, we went to a club and got drunk. You know…

**Yeah…I'll stick with that story.**

Jason:: That was early this morning though.

Sharpay:: Yeah...Well..

Jason:: Well what??

_**Well what?**_** My mind was flooded with thoughts and questions I wanted to be answered.**

Sharpay:: When I woke up, we were still a little drunk.

**I started feeling a little dizzy...Maybe it was the fact that I was thinking a little too much. And my emotions were getting the best of me. And Shane Grey AKA the guy I really hate, just kissed me and I liked it. And I kissed back, and that...I...kinda maybe like him.**

**Wait! I did not just think that! I did **_**not **_**just say that. No. Never. Ever.**

**I started stumbling, the room was spinning. Oh fu*k.**

Jason:: Are you okay?

Sharpay:: Yeah I'm f--(collapses)

**I fell over, and hit…something. Probably a table and or something. It hurt, then everything went black. I felt no pain. All I could hear was my breathing and my thoughts screaming in my mind.**

**Its so amazing how you can't feel anything when you faint. Well at least this would get me out of explaining things. I tried waking up, but my body would not let me. Oh this is just great. The only time I don't want to think and hear my thoughts, and this is what I get.**

Jason::(panics) Uhm...Hello? Help! Fainted girl on the floor!(calls Shane)

**Uhm, Jason! Pick me up! I don't want to be left on the floor!**

Shane::(answers) Hello? What do you wa--

Jason:: Just get to the cafeteria. Quick!

Shane:: Why?

Jason:: Sharpay...Come. Quick.

Shane:: (pissed off) Why!?

Jason:: You idiot, SHE'S DEAD!

**I'M WHAT?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

Shane:: WHAT?!

Jason:: Yeah, she fell and hit her head and she's lying on he floor and wont wake up!

Shane:: You mean she fainted?

Jason:: Sure whatever. Just get down here! NOW!

(they hang up)

_**In Shane and Sharpay's dorm**_

Miley:: What's wrong? What happened?!

Shane:: She fainted. She hit her head. She is lying on the floor in the cafeteria.

Nate:: Who's "she"?

Shane:: Sharpay! Now shut up I have to go help her!

Nate:: Why does it matter to you?(smirks)

Shane:: I can be nice.

Miley:: Pft..Yeah right! Face it, you like her.

Shane:: I don't.

Miley:: Then why'd you kiss her?

Shane:: (grabs a shirt and puts it on) Because. I'm Shane Grey. I kiss girls and have sex with 'em.

Miley:: You're horrible.

_**5 Minutes Later:: Cafeteria**_

Shane:: I'm here!

Jason:: Thank God. She won't wake up!

Miley:: Oh My Gosh. how long has she been like this?

Jason:: 15 Minutes.

Shane::(getting worried) Wow...That's long.

Nate:: No kidding.

Miley:: Should I call the ambulance?

Shane:: No. She'll be _fine_.

Miley:: Are you sur--

Shane:: Yes!

Miley:: Fine.

_**15 Minutes later**_

Miley:: Call 9-1-1.

Shane:: Are--

Miley:: Shane...It's been _45 fu*king minutes!(_leaves)

Shane::(crouches down to Sharpay) I'm sorry. Please wake up, your scaring me--I mean us. Please?

**Who was that? Why was there so much talking around me?**

**Oh My God It was Shane. I kept forcing all the strength I had to open my eyes, but I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I was stuck. This was perfect.**

Miley::(comes back crying) Guy's I called.

Jason:: Why are you crying?

Miley:: Because! It has been almost an hour and she still hasn't woken up! Why isn't she waking up!? What's wrong with her?!

**No Miley… Don't cry…**

Nate:: She'll be fine Miles.(hugs her) We're all scared.

Shane::(doesn't respond)

Jason:: Regular Shane would've opposed.

Shane::(silent)

_**In the hospital**_

Miley::(to Nate) Why aren't they coming out?!

Nate:: Miley, it's nothing serious. Promise.

Miley:: What if it's not?! What if it is?!

Shane::(really worried)

Jason::(looks at Shane) Are you okay Shane? You look pale.

Shane::(doesn't talk)

Nate:: Guys, she just hit her head.

Doctor:: Excuse me?

Miley:: Yes?

Doctor:: Would you happen to know where Sharpay Evans' family is?

Jason:: In California. She goes to a boarding school.

Miley:: Yeah, we're her cousin's though.

Doctor:: All of you?

Nate:: Actually, this guy over here(points to Shane) is Shane Grey and she is his girlfriend. We're his brothers.

Shane::(tries not to laugh) Yeah.

Doctor:: Okay. Well you can go visit her now.

Miley&Shane::(stands up quickly)

Jason&Nate::(watch them and look at eachother weirdly)

Doctor:: There is nothing to worry about. She's fine.

Miley:: Is she awake?

Doctor:: Well...No.

Jason::(worried) Why?

Doctor:: We've been trying to figure that out. Does Ms. Evans do any drugs?

Nate:: Ask him..(looks at Shane)

Shane:: No. Never.

Doctor:: Has she eaten today?

Miley:: Yeah we had brunch together.

Doctor:: Hmm…That's strange. Was she stressed for any reason?

Jason:: Probably.

Doctor:: Thankyou. Did she hit her head on anything when she fell?

Jason:: Yeah, the floor.

Doctor:: Okay. She probably fainted because of stress, then has a concussion from hitting her head. Nothing too serious.

Miley:: It's been 2 hours!

Doctor::(trying to calm them down) I'm sure she is fine.

(they walk to her room)

**Well I do not know how long it has been, or where I am to be honest. I wasn't waking up! Was I in like, a coma or something? Wait. I heard a door open. Who was it? WAKE ME UP WAKE ME UP!**

Miley::(looks at her and bursts into tears)

Nate::(hugs her)

**Who is crying?! Okay, am I dead!? Seriously.**

Jason:: Miley...She'll be fine.

**Oh No. It's Miley and Jason.**

Shane:: This is my fault.

**And Shane?! What the hell!? Now he is saying something is his fault? I must be dreaming. Or high.**

Miley:: Shane, it's not.

Shane:: Yes it is! If I haven't bugged her, she wouldn't have ran off and fainted! Maybe if I was nice I could've been there to catch her!

Jason:: Calm down Shane.

**He's actually....being nice..." I could've been there to catch her", kept playing again and again in my mind. Shane just said that. Okay, now I think **_**he**_** must've hit his head.**

Shane:: No!

Nate:: Shane, do you like her?! Seriously. It kinda seems like you do!

Shane:: No. I do not.

Jason:: Yes you do.

Shane:: Guys I am going to--

Miley:: Hey Shane?

Shane::(looks at her)

Miley:: Wake her up.

Shane:: How?

Miley:: Annoy her.

Shane:: Ohhh.......Make's sense I guess.(walks closer to Sharpay and whispers in her ear) I'm gonna fu*k Miley Sharpay. Right now--

**What?! No!! Never! Ever! Ever!...Wait 'm just dreaming. Calm down Shar...But right after that, my eyes opened. I saw Jason, Miley, Nate watching me. And…I sat up. Oh, and Shane beside me. Wait? What?!**

Miley::(hugs her)

Sharpay:: Oh Hello Miley.(hugs her back kind of confused)(smiles)

Shane:: It worked.(smiles)

Sharpay:: What worked?

Shane:: NO-

Miley:: Yes you did.

Shane:: No--

Sharpay::(hugs him and smiles) Thanks.

**Why am I hugging Shane? I have no freaking idea. I really must have hit my head to hard. I need to talk to the doctors about this.**

Shane::(shocked she is hugging him)N-No problem.

Miley::(also shocked)

Nate&Jason::(confused)

Sharpay:: I mean as much as I hate you, we have one thing in common.

Jason:: Like?

Shanpay:: (looks at each other) Our mothers think we are too much.

**I looked over at Shane, and we both smiled and burst into laughter.**

Nate:: Wierdddd....

Miley:: No kidding.

Sharpay:: Guys can you go and get some food? I'm hungry and I'm sure you are all too.

Shane:: I'm not.

Miley:: I am.

Nate:: Me too.

Jason:: Yeah, same here.

Miley:: Let's go.(grabs Jason and Nate and pulls them out)

Shane:: We're alone.

Sharpay:: Yes we are....

**Okay awkward much? We're in the same room and we aren't arguing. This felt weird. Silence needed to be broken.**

Sharpay:: Thanks again.

Shane:: Sharpay, it was nothing.

Sharpay:: Are you kidding me? I thought I was in a coma or something! Or dead! I was scared. Really, really, scared. But you woke me up! And that's a big deal!(smiles and hugs him)

**Okay, I don't know what had came over me, but I was actually hugging Shane. For a second time. Okay, I have officially lost it.**

Shane::(hugs her back) What's with all the hugs?

Sharpay:: Don't know.(moves over) Sit.

Shane::(sits beside her) We're in the same bed.

Sharpay:;(laughs) But it's not yours. That's all that matters.(smiles)

Shane::(laughs) True.

Sharpay:: So were you scared for me?

Shane:: Pfft no!

Sharpay:: Really?

Shane:: Fine maybe I was. Just a little.

**That was freakishly comforting to hear him say that. Really. It was.**

Sharpay:: Sure.(smiles and giggles)

Shane:: Your giggle is cute.

Sharpay::(blushes) Thankksss...

Shane:: I made you blush!

Sharpay::(laughs) You did not liar!

Shane:: Yeah I did! You're the liar!

Sharpay::(giggles) See it's times like these I appreciate a person like you...And I have to say, for a perverted, snobby, big-headed pop star, you aren't all bad.(smiles)

Shane::(smiles) Thanks. And for a blonde, pink-obsessed, California girl. You aren't't bad either.(smiles)

Sharpay:: No one has said that to me.

Shane:: Why?

Sharpay:: Well because...I don't know.(yawns) I'm tired.

Shane:: Then sleep.

Sharpay::(smiles and puts her head on his shoulder and slowly falls asleep.

Shane::(relaxes and does the same)

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Jason&Miley&Nate::(walk in)(just look at them in confusion)

Miley:: Awww. I just noticed how cute they are together!

Nate:: Do you still think they got it out for each other?

Jason:: Don't know... Hard to tell when they're sleeping.

Sharpay::(smiles at a dream)

Miley:: She just smiled.

Jason:: In her sleep.

Nate:: Wow whatever happened here must've been good.

Jason:: Knowing Shane he might've--

Miley:: Ah, but Sharpay isn't stupid enough.

Jason:: That's so unlike him.

Nate:: Never in my whole life have I saw Shane sleeping with a girl, and they didn't just fu*k each other.....Until Now.

Miley:: Should we leave?

Shane:;(wakes up) Guys? Is that you?

Jason:: We're here.

Shane:: Okay good. I thought something was wrong. Should I wake Sharpay?

Miley:: Maybe we shouldn't. Let her rest.

Jason:: Okay.

Sharpay:: Food. I smell food.(opens her eyes) Oh hello there.

Nate:: Hey, we got pizza.

Sharpay:: Mmmm...Pizza.(takes a slice)

Miley:: Whatever happened to, " Ew carbs"?

Sharpay:: Well, I had a lot of thinking time while I was asleep. And you know what? I'm perfect just the way I am.(grins and looks at Shane)

Nate::(looks at Shane)

Shane::(smiles)

Sharpay:: I love you all. You are my best friends ever.

Jason:: _All _of us?

Sharpay:: Yes. All of you.

Shane:;(smiles)

Miley&Jason&Nate::(looks at them wierdly)

Jason:: Shane did you and Sharpay--

Miley:: (covers his mouth)(smiles)


	4. The L Word

_**2 Days Later**_

Jason Idiot.

Shane:: Loser.

Sharpay:: Asshole.

Shane:: Slut.

Sharpay::(gasps) You did _not__!_

Shane:: Oh I did and I'll do it again. Slut, slut, slut, slut slu--

Sharpay::(hits him in the face with a pillow) HA HA!

Sharpay:: Fine.(pulls her hair) My HA HA!

Sharpay:: Sharpay:: OW! YOU ASSHOLE!(hits him with the pillow)

Shane::(laughing) Look who is laughing now? ME!

Sharpay::(pulls his ear)

Shane:: Ow Ow Oww!! Fuck Sharpay that hurts!

Sharpay:: Took me all night to think of it.

Shane:: I got one.(smirks)(goes to the back of her shirt, grabs the back of her Sharpay's bra and snaps it back)

Sharpay:: OWWWW!!!!! FUCK YOU SHANE!(sits down on the bed)

Shane:: You like my bed?

Sharpay:; Never.

Shane:: Then why are you laying in it?

Sharpay::(realizes she is) UGH EW EW EW EW!(rolls over onto the floor) OW!

Shane::(laughs)

Sharpay::(pushes him down) HA!

Shane::(glares at her then stands up) Well I have someone visiting.

Sharpay::(lying just because she wants to see who it is) Really? Me too.

Shane:: Who?

Sharpay:: You'll see.(gets up) Let's go.

Miley:; you guys are going together?

Shane:: Yeahhh...

Jason:: Don't push each other down the stairs!

Sharpay:: Yeah Yeah..

Shane:: I'm not making any promises.

_**In The Main Building 5 Minutes Later**_

???:(spots Shane) SHANE!(hugs him)

Shane:: Mitchie!(hugs her back)

Sharpay::(smiles) Who's this?

**Whoever this "Mitchie" was, she was really, really pretty. She had strait long brown hair and brown eyes. I felt intimidated.**

Shane::(smiles) My girlfriend Mitchie.(kisses Mitchie)

Sharpay::(smile drops) Your _what_?

Shane::(pulls back) Girlfriend.

Mitchie:: And you must be Sharpay.(smiles) Mitchie.

Sharpay:: So I've heard.

**I know what you are thinking, and I am **_**NOT **_**jealous of Shane Grey's girlfriend. I mean honestly, why would I be? It's not like I love him or something. And just because she was really pretty, and thin, and everything I'm not--Oh my God I _am_ jealous.**

Shane::(looks at Mitchie and smiles) I've missed you more then you know.

Mitchie::(smiles and kisses him) I love you.

Shane::(smiles) I love you too.

**Shane looked at Mitchie like...like...Like she was his world. Like he was in love with her. Very, very, very, very-- Wait-- Do I feel tears? What is happening to me?**

Sharpay:: Oh..Uhm..Guys, I have to leave I...I have things to do.(runs off quickly to her room)

**I was now in my room, with the door locked, crying in a corner, for no reason. Why was I crying? Why was I like this?! What is making me cry?!**

**What the hell is wrong with me?!**

**And doesn't that damn Mitchie girl care that Shane is fucking other girls!?**

Miley::(knocks on the door but stops when she hears sobbing) Sharpay?! Is that you?! Are you okay!?

Sharpay:: Yes! I'm FINE!! Now go away!(sobs)

Miley:: Sharpay what's wrong?!

**What was wrong? I don't know! What girl doesn't know why she is crying? Honestly!**

Sharpay:: I don't know! Now leave! Please??(sobs in her hands)

Miley:: SHARPAY!

Sharpay:: Fine! Come in!

Miley::(unlocks the door with the key Sharpay gave her) W-what happened to you?(shocked to see Sharpay in the state she's in)

Sharpay:: I DON'T KNOW!

Shane::(walks into the room) _Sharpay_?

**Oh great. Just when I think every things horrible, he comes in and makes it even worse.**

Sharpay::(tries to pull herself together) Shane.

Shane:: Who did this to you?

Sharpay:: I don't know Shane. Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood.

Miley:: C'mon Shar.(to Shane) We're going to be at my dorm.(grabs Sharpay)

Sharpay::(glares at him)

_**Miley's Dorm**_

**Right now, I was in Miley's dorm, on her bed, crying my eyes out for no reason. It had probably been like, 30 minutes already and my head hurt.**

**I thought....Why was I crying?**

**Let's go over this. I was fine until Mitchie came and Shane looked at her. And the way he looked at her made me feel like...like...like...Like I wanted that...From him.**

**Wait, what?!**

**No.**

**Never.**

**Ever.**

**Me?**

**Shane?**

**Ew!**

**But why was I feeling the total opposite?**

**I needed to talk.**

**Now.**

Sharpay::(sits up)

Miley:: Ready to talk?

Sharpay::(nods)

Miley:: My attention is yours.

Sharpay:: It's Mitchie's fault!

**Okay, that's all I could come up with.**

Miley:: You mean Shane's girlfriend?

Sharpay:: Yes! Her!

Miley:: Are you… Jealous?

Sharpay:: Of course! She is fu*king gorgeous! I mean, she's pretty, nice, and all that useless stuff. And what am I? NOTHING!

Miley:: No. You're everything she is and more.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Thanks Miles.(hugs her)

**Okay this was it. I was going to tell her. I **_**needed**_** to talk to someone.**

Sharpay:: I mean, the way Shane looks at her ...I want that.

Miley:: Are you saying you _like _Shane?

Sharpay:: No not that look. The looks someone gives when they love someone.

Miley:: You?

Sharpay:: I think…I...

**I couldn't say that word. The "L" word...The word that always ends in me getting hurt.**

Miley:: You? You?

Sharpay:: I...As much as I hate him...I L-Lo-love him even more.

Miley::(smiles and hugs her) I thought you hate him.

Sharpay:: I do! But then he acts all nice and completely different...Then I hate him again!

Miley:: Complicated and unexpected. I thought I was just going to be dealing with one.

Sharpay::(sighs)(phone rings)(answers) Hello?

???: Sharpay?

Sharpay:: Who is this?

Troy:: Troy.

**Troy?! As is Troy Bolton!? From school?! No way!**

Sharpay::(smiles really big) Troy? How did you get my number? My mom changed it!

Troy:: Some guy just called from the dormitory saying if I called you it would make you happy again since you've been kind of down apparently.

**I smiled… Shane.**

Sharpay::(smiling) It honestly, has made my day so much better.

Troy::(laughs) Sure. So how's your high end boarding school?

Sharpay:: Well it has highs and lows.

Troy:: Wow. 3 something weeks without Sharpay Evans here in East High. I'm surprised that the world hasn't exploded

Sharpay::(giggles) Yeah. It must suck without me.

Troy:: Pretty much Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Hang on. Getting another call.(switches lines) Sharpay Evans speaking.

:: Sharpay hunnie, It's your mother.

Sharpay::(sighs) Greattt....

:: How are you feeling since your accident? Shane called me days ago and told me.

**Shane. Shane. Shane. Shane Grey doing something nice. Nope doesn't fit.**

:: Anyways, March break is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to come back with your new friends to the house for the week?

Sharpay:: YES YES YES YES!! THANK YOU MOM!(hangs up)(switches lines) TROY!

Troy:: (confused) You sound happy.

Sharpay:: I'm coming to visit for March Break!!!

Troy:: No way!! I'll see you then?

Sharpay:: (nods then remembers he can't see her) Yes! Bye!(hangs up)(breathing fast) MILEY! Troy! Shane! Phone! Mom! California! (screams)

Miley::(laughs) Okayy...

Sharpay:: Troy just called because Shane just gave him my number anonymously but, its so obvious because he and you were the only ones who have seen me sad! And then I'm inviting you and all my other friends back to California with me for March Break!

Miley:: Awesome--Wait!? Your taking me to California!?

Sharpay::(nods excitedly)

Miley::(screams) I love you!(hugs her)

Sharpay::(smiles) Should I go back?

_(someone knocks on the door)_

Miley::(answers it) Oh...Sharpay?

Shane:: Sharpay.

Sharpay::(stands up) Shane.

**What the hell was he doing? I probably looked like a racoon with my make-up all smudged and my hair all frizzy and messy.**

Shane:: Well, I just wanted to check on you. You seemed kind of upset.

Sharpay:: I _was_. I'm going to head back. Bye Miley!

Miley:: Bye! See you soon!

Sharpay:: Yup. And thanks.(smiles and walks out with Shane)

_**Minutes Later in Sharpay and Shane's dorm**_

Sharpay::(goes into her closet) So who is this Mitchie? And where has she gone to now?

**Or another man whore's place...**

Shane:: Well since our school has that," No girls and guys in the same room thing", going on she's staying with a friend from camp.

Sharpay:: Wait how do you get girls in here then?

Shane:: I have ways.

Sharpay::(laughs to herself and comes out with a dress) I wont be ...disturbed then?

Shane:: You may have to sleep at Miley's.

Sharpay::(sighs) Sure Shane. How long is she staying for?

Shane:: Just two days. She has school almost all year round but gets a longer summer vacation.

**I turned around and faced the mirror. It was horrible. My make-up was smudged all around my eyes and I looked like I had a malfunction while putting it on or something. My was...Hair. I hate my hair. It's so complicated.**

Sharpay:: Oh.

Shane:: What happened before?

**I froze. What was I supposed to say? **

**" Well I was crying because I am jealous. Oh and I am in love with you." **

**Yeah…That would go well right?**

Sharpay:: Uhm...Nothing.

Shane:: Oh sure Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Fine...If you _must_ know I was...sad.

Shane:: About?

Sharpay:: About...Because...I mean, well...about…just something happened.

Shane:: Okay. I'll accept that.

Sharpay:: Thanks...And Oh. Thanks for telling Troy to call me.

Shane::(tries to act stupid) Who?

Sharpay:: Oh shut up. It _was_ you.

Shane:: Lies.

Sharpay:: Then why..( I looked at the table under the mirror) Is his phone-number on this paper?

Shane:: Becau--Fine. It was me. Only because you were annoyi--

Sharpay::(runs to him and hugs him) Thank you. It helped me. SO much.

Shane:: I don't _do_ hugs.

Sharpay:: I don't care.(smiles)

Shane::(laughs to himself)

Sharpay:: SO who is this Mitchie?

Shane:: The most wonderful girl ever.

**Ignoring Ignoring...**

Sharpay:: So where'd you guys meet?

Shane:: Camp Rock.

Sharpay:: Oh I heard 'bout that place! Is it as great as it sounds?

Shane:: It's amazing.

Sharpay:: Cool...Wait. What does she think of you?

Shane:: Huh??

Sharpay:: I mean, the way you act towards the opposite sex. And stuff...

Shane:: Ohh...She doesn't really care.

Sharpay::(thinks) that's kind of weird. I mean honestly, would a girlfriend let her boyfriend go around and have sex with other girls.

**Did this actually make sense? Wow. It did. But really, is any girlfriend like that? Really?**

Shane::(stops for a moment) Explain.

Sharpay:: A real caring, faithful girlfriend would…flip out and dump you, and cry her eyes out. Go into a depression because you thought that you actually loved her, and be mean to everyone.

**Ooopss....**

Shane::(looks at her)

Sharpay:: Nothing....In my opinion, she is a cheater, a gold digging, selfish, jerk who doesn't deserve you.

Shane:;(silent) Wait did you just say--

Sharpay:: I'm done!(walks into the bathroom)

Shane:: So where are you going?

Sharpay:: Out.

Shane:: Out?

Sharpay:: Dancing.

Shane:: With?

Sharpay:: Nate, Jason, Miley.(texts on her phone)

Jason, Nate and Miley,

Need to talk to you.

Just be ready for a long night of hard partying.

xo

-Sharpay.(P.S NOT BRINGING SHANE OR MITCHIE!)

**I guess I'm going out tonight.**

Shane:: Okay.(jealous)

Sharpay::(smirks)

**I hear jealousy!!! YEAHHHH!!!! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!**

**Oops. Lost myself there.**

Shane:: I'm going out.(leaves)

**JEALOUS JEALOUS JEALOUS JEALOUS!!!!!! YESSSS!!!!!!!**

**And I did it again......**

_**Later on the way to the club with Miley, Jason, Nate and Sharpay**_

Nate:: Okay Sharpay, what is this big emergency?

Miley:: Sharpay? What the hell did you say to them?

Sharpay:: Relax guys. I just wanted to ask if you all wanted to come to Cali with me for March break?

Nate:: YES!

Jason:: What he said.

Miley::(giggles)

**I was feeling kind of guilty. I mean, the whole point of this was to talk to them about the way I felt. But I don't usually do that, so I just tried to think of something. What would I say?**

Sharpay::(really quickly) And I'm kinda in love with Shane.

**Crap****.**

Sharpay:: Isn't it a beautiful night? OH LOOK WE'RE HERE! (gets out of the car and runs into line)

**I handeled that well.**

_**Inside, 1 am**_

Sharpay::(extremely drunk) Another shoottt...

Bartender::(hands it to her) Do you even know your own name?

Sharpay:: Y-y-Yeah…..Sharpayyyy....(drinks the shot)

Miley::(walks up to her) Hey Shar.

Sharpay:: Huh?

Jason&Nate:: Hey girls.

Sharpay::(looks at Miley) I love you Miley.(hugs her)

Miley:: She's drunk.(starts giggling at Sharpay)

Nate::(laughs) Shane does the almost exact things when he is drunk.

Sharpay:: WOOO!!!

Jason::(just stares) Freakishly alike.

Sharpay::(looks at Nate) Natee...You. m-m-me. B-be---

Miley:: Finish that and I slap you.

Nate::(smirks) No let her.

Sharpay::(smiles)

Miley&Jason::(hits his arm)

Nate:: OW! What was that for?!

Jason:: For acting like Sh--SHANE?!

Miley:: What?

Jason:: Over there. With Mitchie.(points)

Miley::(looks) Crappp.... Let's just hope they don't see us.

Jason:: Okay. Where's Nate?

Nate::(comes with Shane and Mitchie) Guys! Shane and Mitchie are here too!

Miley::(groans) NATE!

Mitchie:: Hey Jason. Nice to meet you again and...

Miley::(fake smiles) Miley. Miley Stewart.

Shane:: Where's Sharpay.

Miley:: Drunkk...

Shane:: And why am I not surprised?

Miley:: (giggling)

Shane:: You okay there?

Miley:: Nooo...Of course I'm okay...I'll be back..(leaves to somewhere)

Shane:: Okayyy??

Mitchie:: Did that even make sense?

Miley:: Heyyy Nate. My buddy.

Nate::(confused) Uhmm..Hi...

Miley::(leaves to find Sharpay)

Nate:: You okay Shane? Are _you_ drunk?

Shane:: Nope. What about Miley?

Nate:: She is 100% drunk.

Jason::(comes to them) Hey my brothers.

Shane:: Hi Jason...My brother.

Jason:: I love you guys.

Shane&Nate:: We...Love You…Too??

Jason:: Whatever. BYE!!!(walks and bumps into Miley)

Miley:: Hey dude.

Jason:: Hey sista.

Shane:: Uh,,...

Miley&Jason:: We from da hood!!!!!!

Shane:: Okk???

Sharpay:: Heyy guyss...Shanneee..

Shane:: Sharpay.

Jason&Miley:: WE FROM DA HOOD!!!

Sharpay:: YO! ME TOO!(high-fives them)

Shane:: Weirdest. Thing. Ever.

Mitchie:: Hi guys!

Sharpay::(looks at her)(looks at Nate)(smirks at Nate) Nattee.....

Nate::(confused) Uh-hu?

Sharpay::(kisses Nate)

Nate::(smirks)(kisses back)

Mitchie:: Awww...Are they dating?

Shane:: No. Just drunk.(jealous) Get a room. Sheesh.(takes a sip of the water)

Sharpay::(pulls back)(smirks) We will...

Shane::(almost chokes on the water) Uhm, okay,

Sharpay:: Friends with beniffittsss Shane..(smiles and plays with Nate's curls)

Shane:: Uhm, Ew.(really jealous)

Mitchie:: Shane your really immature.(smiles)

Sharpay:: YEAHHHH....You always have beeennn a littlllee b-b-b-bitch.(smirks)

Miley:: I love you Shane.(hugs him)

(everyone laughs)

Shane:: I love you too Miley.(laughs)

Shane:: Byyy the wayy Shane...I p-p-put your phone insiiddee the closset....

Shane:: You were the one who hid it?!

Sharpay:: Of coursseee Shane...(grabs Nate) Laterrr peoplleee.

(she leaves with Nate)

_**In The Car With Nate & Sharpay**_

Sharpay:: You knowww…I w-w-w-as just making Shane jealousss?

Nate:: I know.

Sharpay:: Becauuseee..I realllyyyy love him.....OOPSS!!!

Nate:: That's just wierd.

Sharpay:: Immma gonna shuttt upp...

Nate::(laughs) Are you staying at--Actually...(thinks for a second and smirks).....Do you wanna have sex?

Sharpay:: YES GOD!

Nate::(smirks) Are you drunk?

Sharpay:: NOO!!!

Nate::(laughs) Do you love me Sharpay?

Sharpay:: YES I DO!

* * *

Shame on Nate.

:P

But I DID write he was like Shane....

=D

Anyways, it's moving kind of fast, but all for a reason....You'll see...I have it all planned...=)

5 reviews/comments for the next??

ANd some questions.....

1. Favourite character so far?

2. Favourite scene out of ALL of the chapters/episodes?

3. Anything you want to see more of?

Thannkkssss....=)


	5. Sooo Much Better

**The Next Morning**

(Shane&Sharpay's room)

Sharpay::(doesn't remember anything that happened last night, nor does she remember Nate brought her back to her room)(wakes up slowly) Shane are you--OW FU*K!(feels her headache)

Shane:: Yeahhh....(goes to Ashley's bed) So you and my brother...(interested)

Sharpay:: We didn't do anything.

Shane:: (looses interest)

Sharpay::(catches herself) That isn't important.

**Pfft, I don't know what I did.**

Shane::(laughs) Knew it. You were_ so_ drunk.

Sharpay:: Really, I don't remember anything--

Shane:: Do you have a hangover?

Sharpay:: Yes.

**Oops! Great!**

Sharpay:: I mean--

Shane::(smirks) Revenge time.(goes to the stereo)

Sharpay::(stands up) No! Please?

Shane:: Too bad.(smirks)(blasts music)

Sharpay::(covers her ears) SHUT UP!

Shane::(laughs)

Sharpay:: You think this is funny?!

Nate&Jason:: (walk in) Are you guys up—OH C'MON!

Shane:: (looks at them weirdly)(looks at Sharpay) Yes. Yes I do.

Sharpay:: Really?(grabs a pillow and smacks him in the face with it) HA!

Shane::(grabs the pillow from her and hits her in the face with it) HA!

Nate:: It's amazing how alike they are. And they hate each other.

Mitchie:: (walks in) Hello Shane….And Jason, Nate and Ashley.(smiles)

**GREAT! Like she had to come in. My day just keeps getting worse.**

Shane:: Hey.(smiles)

**There's the look. That look.**

**I need to get out of here before I burst into tears yet again.**

Sharpay:: (Feels upset)(walks over to Nate) We're getting breakfast.

Nate:: Your in PJ's, have no make-up on…You neve—

Sharpay:: (looks to make sure Shane and Mitchie aren't looking)(flashes him a look like she's about to cry)

**Nate looked back at me, and he gave me a sympathetic look, he took my hand and we walked out. I doubt Shane even looked, or cared for the matter. Jerk.**

Sharpay:: JASON!

Jason::(runs out quickly) What's wrong?

Sharpay:: You're coming too.

_**In Nate's Dorm**_

Sharpay::(looks around) Nice.

Nate:: Thanks.

Sharpay:: I feel like I've been here before.

Nate:: Yeahhh…

**And I probably was. Last night.**

**I found my answer.**

Jason:: Can someone explain?

Sharpay::(sighs) I need help guys.

Nate:: Shar, guys don't talk about this stuff.

Sharpay:: This is as hard for me as it is you. My parents don't talk me, I don't _know_ how to talk about the way I feel.

Jason:: Still not getting it.

Sharpay:: Fine. I think I may….L---L---Lo—

Nate:: Keep going…

Sharpay:: Lo….ve your brother.

Jason:: Nate?

Nate:: (sighs) Shane.

Jason:: I thought you hated him.

Sharpay:: I _thought_ I did. Turns out, that's my way of showing how I feel.

Nate:: Wow. Never thought you of all people…

Sharpay:: I know. It's just…I know I shouldn't because he'll just end up hurting me. But I can't control my stupid thoughts anymore because of him!!!(pauses) The way he looks at Mitchie is so…different. I've never gotten that. And I'm j…jealous of her.

**I'm never jealous. Never! I don't get jealous! But I guess Shane and Mitchie were an exception…NO! WAIT! See? I can't even control my thoughts! Damn it.**

Jason:: Well why don't you make him jealous? If he loves you back, he'll be jealous, when he sees you with someone else.

Sharpay:: That is _the_ most s--

**Wait did he just have an idea? Better yet, a good idea!?**

Sharpay:: …SMARTEST thing I've ever heard!

Jason:; Thank-You.(smiles proudly)

Sharpay::(giggles) You're welcome Jason.(hugs them)

**I love these guys. They're like...Actually I have a brother...Uhmm....Well, you know what I mean, they're like the best friends I never had.**

Nate:: …And Shane doesn't stop talking about you Sharpay, if that helps.

Sharpay:: You're lying.

Jason:: No. When we'll be backstage at a show, he'll be all,

" Sharpay and I had a fight today and I can't _concentrate _because of her!" And Nate and I go," _Again?_" And he goes "Yeah." Then he thinks, then says something like," She looks cute when she sleeps though," Then he blushes and covers his mouth...And we're all," Do you like her?" And he's all...

" Pshh..Me? No! Pft." Whatever that means.(just gazes into space)

Sharpay:: (smiles)

Nate:: So Sharpay, Shane says you enjoy singing?

Sharpay:: Actually I wanted to go do more Broadway, but that's not really working out with me...And I kind of don't want that anymore. I guess I changed a lot since I got here.

Nate:: (smiles) Nah, you just changed a little.

Ashley:: (looks at him)You're Shane 2.0 .

Nate:: How?

Ashley:: (looks at him) You think I honestly didn't remember?

Nate:: (smirks) Ohhhh….

Jason:: Not getting it.

Ashley:: Good.(smiles) Is Tess performing?

Jason:: Tyler? Oh yeah. She hogs the mic. Mitchie and her have some like rivalry going on since Camp Rock.

Sharpay:: Well…(stands up) Sharpay Evans has a show to prepare for.(smiles)

**Oh yeah! This was going to be my show, I was going to wow the crowd. I was going to show Shane and... Bitchie what's her face, what I can do.**

Sharpay:: Thanks' again guys.(kisses their cheeks) Byyeee!!(walks out)(to herself) It's _my_ time to shine bitches.

_**At The Lounge**_

Miley:: Where is she!?

Nate:: Backstage.

Miley:: She's performing?

Nate:: (nods)

Miley:: When Tess and Mitchie are up!?

Nate::(nods)

Miley:: Are you stupid!?(hits him)

Nate:: Shhhh...It's starting.

Tess::(walks onstage)(smiles)(sings "Too Cool")

Nate::(to Jason) When will she get a new song?

Jason:: (laughs) I can't believe Shane dated her.

Nate:: Who didn't he date?

Jason:: Mil---No. Uhmm…Sharpay?

Nate:: He's pathetic.

Jason:: He's Shane Grey.

Nate:: (laughs)

Tess::(finishes)(walks off)

]Mitchie::(goes onstage)(sings "Here We Go Again")(finishes) And Next. She is new to our school, so enjoy.

**What the hell was that supposed to mean?!**

**Whatever. I was about to show these **_**amateurs **_**what real performances looked like. Sharpay style.**

Sharpay::(pushes the curtain open revealing her and her band)(smiles)

Mitchie::(turns around) You have a band?!

Sharpay:: Yeah, it's amazing what being rich can do.

Mitchie::(frowns and walks off stage)

Sharpay::(smiles) Well everyone. My name is Sharpay Evans, remember that name.

Up above the surface I was just a perfect child

But underneath it all I was craving to be wild

Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see

I'm losing all my patience waiting on ya to believe

I'm suffocating, I can't breathe

Let me out this cage,

I'm not gonna hold back

Gonna break these chains,

I'm taking control now

Gonna giva ya something to talk about

It's another side of me

I'm acting out

Set me free,

I'm ready to show you

This is what I need,

it's time to get dirty

Imma show you what I'm talking about

It's another side of me

I'm acting out

Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show

No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role

Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more

I'll giva ya something to remember once I hit the floor

I'm letting go of what you know

Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back

Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now

Gonna give ya something to talk about

It's another side of me

I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you

This is what I need, it's time to get dirty

Imma show you what I'm talking about

It's another side of me

I'm acting out

I've been waiting just to drive you crazy

Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing

There's nothing left of what you've seen before

Life's too short just to do what you're told

Just to do what you're told,

Just to do what you're told

Do what you're told

Just to do what you're told

Do what... do what you're told

Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back

Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now

Gonna give ya something to talk about

It's another side of meI'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you

This is what I need, it's time to get dirty

Imma show you what I'm talking about

It's another side of me

I'm acting out

Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out

Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting ou

tLife's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out

Yeah yeah, I'm acting out

finishes) THAN--

Crowd:: ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!!...

Sharpay::(smiles) Well, I'd be happy to do another song for my fellow students.(giggles)

... Cause I don't

Wanna know

If I kissed your lips for the last time

Please don't say

If it's so,

Tell my heart it's not goodbye

Do this one thing for me

Make up some stupid story

Tonight

Can we keep pretending

This is not the ending

Tonight

It's alright

Keep your truth and tell me lies

Tess:: She got an _encore?!_(angry)

Mitchie:: She's really really _really_ good!

Sharpay::(blows the audience a kiss)(walks off)

Miley:: She is _amazing!_

Nate:: Who knew.

Jason:: Guys she was...fantastic!

Shane::(just staring at the stage in a daze)

Miley::(looks at Shane) Shane? You there?(waves her hand infront of his face)

Jason::(pokes him) Shane...

Nate:: Shane Grey...

Sahne::(stops) Why hello--(looks) Nate?

Miley:: God.

Mitchie:: Where did you learn to perform like you do?

Sharpay:: I'm enrolled with California's best.

Tess:: I'm still better.

Mitchie:: Were you watching her? She's awesome.

**What was she trying to be nice for?! We both know we hate each other!**

Tess:: Whatever.(flips her hair and walks off)

Mitchie:: Have you asked Shane for a meeting with his record label?

Ashley:: Uhm..No. I'm not that kind of--

Mitchie:: Between us...(looks over her shoulder to make sure no one's there)

**Where was she getting at? She didn't mean--She wouldn't.**

Mitchie:: I'm only dating Shane for that. At first I really liked him… But then he got boring. So I'm dating this really hot guy back in Texas. Shane got me a meeting for tomorrow, if I get a deal, I'll dump him.

Sharpay::(shocked) Don't you love him though? I'm sure he loves you.

Mitchie:: At first, then it just got booorrrinnnnggg

Sharpay:: That's smart.(smiles weakly)(walks away quickly to her table)

**Oh no. Shane was going to get hurt, by her. Why? Because his girlfriend is a gold-digging cheating bitch! I couldn't tell him! Then he would just say I was jealous, which I am! But he doesn't need to know!**

Miley:: Hi Shar! You were amazing!

Sharpay:: Thanks..(smiles)

Nate:: But honestly--

Jason:: You we're awesome!

Sharpay::(giggles) Thanks guys.(looks at Shane)

**I looked to Shane, his opinion meant a lot to me.**

Sharpay:: What did you think Shane?

Shane:: You were... Good.

Nate:: Good?

Miley:: You just can't stand saying something nice to her.

Shane:: Oh shut up! That's a lie.

Sharpay:: NO it's not. It's true.

Shane:: Like you're any different.

Sharpay:: I am. I am much different then you

Shane:: Say something nice about me then.

Sharpay:: …You're uhmm...Your…Hair…Is nice. SEE! Now can you?

Shane:: Pfftt...Yeah... Your…Hair...Is nice...There!

Nate::(chuckles) This is pathetic.

Miley::(giggling) I know.

Mitchie::(sits down) Hi guys.(smiles)

**She has the **_**nerve**_** to come here?! That asshole!**

Sharpay::(fake smiling but glaring) Hi.

Miley:: Hey.

Shane:: Hi Mitchie. You were awesome.

Sharpay::(looks at Jason, Nate and Miley)(mouths) And I wasn't?

Miley::(mouths) Foolish boy..

Mitchie::(hugs Shane) I love you.

Shane::(smiles) I love you too.

**There's that look again! Damn it! I was fine with that man-whore Shane, and obnoxious self-centered Shane, but the " I'm in love with Mitchie what's-her-name" Shane wasn't good. I had like a freaking tunnel vision on Shane. And I hated it.**

Sharpay::(feels sickned)(stands up) I'm leaving.

Miley:: Want me to come?

**I wanted her to come, but I knew I was going to go home lie in my bed, and cry my eyes out. And Miley wouldn't enjoy that.**

Sharpay:: It's fine.(walks out)

_**The Next Day**_

Shane:: So why did you leave yesterday?

Sharpay:: No reason.(walks into the closet and pulls out a suitcase)(opens it and throws it onto her bed)

Sahne:: Where are you going?

Sharpay:: I'm going home for the March break.

Shane::(looks in the mirror at himself) You must be pretty excited right?

Sharpay:: Yeah I am.(puts some clothes in the suitcase)

**Okay. Ask him. It's now or never.**

Sharpay:: You know, Nate, Jason and Miley are coming...So if you want...I mean...

Shane::(turns around) You're asking me to go home with you?

Sharpay:: You make it seem so wrong.

Shane::(turns around) I think you just have a dirty mind.

**See? We don't argue all the time! I mean, sure we were kind of going at each other, but we weren't pulling each others hair right?**

Sharpay:: I do not.

Shane:: Do.

Sharpay:: Do not.

Shane:: Do.

Sharpay::(glares) Whatever Shane.

Shane::(smirks)

**There he goes again with his stupid stupid, hot-- no. Stupid stupid stupid smirk.**

Sharpay:: But I mean if you don't wanna come--

Shane:: I'll go with you Shar.

Sharpay:: I understand I mean--Wait. did you just say--

Shane:: I said I would go Shar.(smiles)

Sharpay:: You're not smirking.

Shane:: I'm not always a jerk.

Sharpay:: Yeah I know.(smiles and goes back to packing her suitcase)

**Do I ever!**

Shane::(smiles)(feel his phone vibrating in his pocket)(opens it and reads the text)

_Text::_

_Thanks for the meeting._

_I got the deal! =)_

_I'm breaking up with you._

_Don't try to talk to me._

_-Mitchie_

_(PS:: This hot guy I was on a date with a couple days ago is sooo much better!)_

Shane::(drops the phone in shock)

Sharpay::(turns around) Shane? What's wrong?

Shane::(can't speak)

Sharpay::(runs and picks up the phone)(reads the text)(stands up) I'm sorry.

Shane:: She didn't love me? She lied? Again?(shocked)

Sharpay:: Shane, you should've known…

Shane:: But...(sighs) I thought she was different.

Sharpay:: I know you loved her, I mean the way you looked at her was just...But there are heartless people out there that are like that. I can't believe I'm actually telling _you_ this, but this right here, has happened to me numerous times. It's always gonna happen, you just have to wait. For that perfect someone to come along and be… perfect.(smiles)

**Like Shane.**

Shane::(chuckles) Thanks.(hugs her)

**He. Just. Hugged. Me. I didn't hug him, he hugged me! Oh my God.**

Sharpay:(holds the hug) You gonna be okay Shane?

Shane:: I think so.(smiles to himself)

Sharpay::(smiles to herself)

* * *

**One of my favourite episode ending-things? I think so. =D**

**Well you amazing people got what you wanted.=)**

**THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH! Like I can't even explain how happy I was when I saw the response...I literally jumped up and down, did a happy dance, then power-slid on my floor saying "WOO!" :P**

**Not joking though, ask my cousins who were over and thought I was crazy....Yes I'm immature. Where did you think Shane's characteristics came from? JOKING! But seriously, he has some of me. ;D**

**So can I ask maybe for 7 reviews/comments for the next?**

**I need to give you amazing people something in return...A marathon maybe??**

**If we can make it to....9 (yes wierd numbers, get over it) comments/reviews I will do a marathon for this, and I will post a new trailer I've been working on. =)**

**xo**

**-Steph**


	6. Song writing hurts

_**Later On In The Day**_

Miley:: Are you excited for your show tonight?

Nate::(nods) yeah.

Miley:: Nervous?

Nate:: No.

Miley:: How can you not be? I mean the crowds are HUGE!

Nate:: You kind of get used to it.

Miley:: I'm sure your nervous.

Nate:: Nope.

Miley:: Yes.(gets a text)

Text::

_Heya Miles,_

_I was just going to rehearse in the auditorium._

_Wanna come?(call Jason)_

_-Shar_

Nate:: Who was that?

Miley:: Sharpay. She's gonna rehearse.

Nate:: Oh! Let's go!

Miley:: Obviously we're going to go.

Nate:: You know what would be awesome? If she did a duet with us or something!

Miley:: That would be pretty cool. Mention it to her.

Nate::(pauses)(thinks) Miley?

Miley:: Nate??(giggles)

Nate::(smiles) All we need is Jason in here to yell out his own name.

Miley::(smiles) So typical.

Nate:: Do you wanna hang out later on?

Miley:: Like a date?

Nate:: Yeah.

Miley::(smiles) Okay!!(hugs him)

Nate:: Same old smiley, happy hyper Miley.

Miley:: Same old Miley wants to get coffee after the show. You cool with that?

Nate:: I'm cool with that.(smiles)

Miley:: (giggles) Good.

_**With Shanpay**_

Sharpay::(grabs a CD)

Shane:: Where to?

Sharpay:: Practice.

Shane:: For?

Sharpay:: Talent Competition.

Shane:: Can I watch?

**Why would he want to come?**

Sharpay:: (confused) Why?

Shane:: No reason.(gets up)

Sharpay:: (thinks) Ok. Let's see….No female dancers, no female band members…I'm confused.

Shane:: You forgot one.

**One what? One girl? Miley?**

Sharpay:: (still confused) Huh?

Shane:: Race ya there.(runs out)

Sharpay:: HEY NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!(laughs)(runs after him)

Shane:: Too bad!(smirks)(runs faster)

**No fair! I was in heels! And a dress! That's fair how? **

Sharpay:: CHEATTERRR!!!!

Shane:: SORE LOSER!

_**With Miley and Nate**_

Miley:: So as I was saying—

**Was that Miley?? Good Idea!!!! I quickly threw off my heels and held them in my hand as I ran for Miley.**

**But_ asshole_ beat me there.**

Miley:: (gets pushed out of the way)

Shane:: SORRY MILES!(runs away)

Miley:: What just happened?

Nate:: I don't—

Sharpay:: (runs through Nate and Miley's hands)(throws her shoes at him) HERE! SORRY!(runs)

Nate:: That as really weird.

Miley:: I know.(looks at them) How the hell does she run in these?(holds up the shoes)

_**In The Auditorium 5 Minutes Later**_

Sharpay:: (runs in the room first) I WIN!

Shane:: (runs in) Cheater. You tripped me!

Sharpay:: (out of breath) Yeah, yeah.

Shane:: Loser.

Sharpay:: (smirks) Shane Grey lost in a race to Sharpay Evans. _AND_ she was in heels and a dress. I like that.

Shane:: (laughs) Yeah whatever.(smirks)

Sharpay:: What?

Shane:: Nothing.

Sharpay:: Wh--

Shane::(starts tickling her)

Sharpay:: (laughing) Shane! Stop!

Shane::(laughing at her) No!

Sharpay:: I'm going to kill you!(falls to the floor)

**Damn Shane!**

Shane:: I'd like to see you try.(keeps tickling her)

Sharpay:: I---CAN'T!!! You're making me laugh too hard!

Shane:: Knew you were ticklish.(smirks)

Jason&Nate&Miley:: (walk in)

Miley:: Heyy guy—What the hell??

Shane:: (still tickling Sharpay)

Sharpay:: (still laughing)

Miley:: (scoffs) Ahem.

Shane:: (stops) Oh hello.

**Fuck.**

Sharpay:: (stops laughing) I think I'll go put in my CD now….BYE!(smiles awkwardly, pushes Shane off of her, gets up off the floor then runs behind the stage's curtain)

**Awkward much? I didn't even notice they were there. Stupid Shane….But that was pretty funny. And apparently, I'm ticklish.**

Jason:: Hello Shane.

Shane:: Hi…Everyone…Friends…People with names…

Nate:: Are you drunk?

Shane:: No.

Nate:: Then hello to you too…

Jason:: You ask her out yet?

Shane:: No! I don't like her in that way!

Nate:: Surreee….

Sharpay:: (walks out) I have a few songs I really want to do, but I think I'll just do one today.(presses the play)

You told me,

There's no need,

To talk it out,

Cause it's too late,

To proceed,

And slowly,

I took your words and walked away,

No looking back,

I won't regret, no

I will find my way,

I'm broken,

But still,

I have,

To say…..

Shane:: (to himself) She wasn't kidding about those guys…

Miley:: What?

Shane:: Nothing.(looks at Sharpay)

**Oh my Gosh. Oh my GOSH! He is looking at me! _Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid…_**

Sharpay:: (trips over her feet and stubbles)

**Oh C'MON!**

Shane:: (laughs quietly)

Sharpay:: (sticks out her tongue) (continues)(finishes) Was it any good?

Miley:: You're awesome!

Nate:: You were.

Sharpay:: (smiles) Thanks guys.

Jason:: You were amazing!

Sharpay:: (giggles)(blushes)

**I kinda had a cute little crush on both Jason and Nate. I liked them, they were nice, and they were my shoulders to cry on. But they were no Shane. Shane is…**_**Shane.**_** It's not like I would date Jason or Nate, it's just I like them. Not **_**like like**_**….Whatever. You get it. I have a crush on them, but like…Whatever! They're guy friends!**

Shane:: (glares at Jason and Nate)

Sharpay:: (smrks)

**Shane? Jealous? Of his own brothers? No way.**

Nate:: (gets a text) Shane, Jason. We have to head off to the venue now. We have a car at the front of campus for us.

Sharpay:: (frowns) Oh.

**Yeah, "oh" ! I wanted to hear what Shane had to say! Damn that show. I don't care about a bunch of those girls who think they're going to go out with Shane, Nate or Jason!**

**Shane was mine! Stupid blonde girls—Wait, I'm blonde. Well not naturally. Okay I'm not trying to say blondes are dumb, because my mother and brother are…Oh WHATEVER! Back to the main topic. **

**Shane was mine. No slutty bimbo was going to steal him from me.**

**I watched as Jason, Nate and Shane walked to the door at the very back of the auditorium and left.**

**I looked back to Miley, who looked like she was going to explode.**

Miley:: Okay I've been trying to hold this in the whole time…BUT NATE ASKED ME OUT AND I REALLY, REALLY LIKE HIM!!!!

Sharpay:: (giggles) Good for you!(grabs her CD)

Miley:: Then I asked him out….Again..

Sharpay:: God Miley…

Miley:: So when are you going to tell Shane?

Sharpay:: Miley… I am not going to.

Miley:: Why not?

Sharpay:: I've been through enough pain. So has he.

Miley:: You're just chicken.

Sharpay:: I am not. If he loved me, he would've told me.

Miley:: I don't know if you noticed, but you and Shane are almost _exactly_ alike.

Sharpay:: Sure we are. He's going through something right now, just leave it.

Miley:: Which would be?

Sharpay:: Nothing. It's private.

Miley::….Okayyyyy…

Sharpay:: And I'm not his type.

Miley:: And what is his type?

Sharpay:: Sluts.

Miley:: Mitchie isn't a slut.

Sharpay:: (cringes at the sound of her name) Oh she's much more.

**Yeah, more like a two-timing, Shane-stealing, user.**

Miley:: Huh?

Sharpay:: Nothing.

Miley:: Just be yourself.

Sharpay:: (thinks) That may work Miley…By the way—(about to run)

Miley:: Goodbye to you too.(laughs and starts walking)

Sharpay:: Just tell Shane, I'm going out tonight, not coming back. Meet you all at the airport! Oh yeah! Bring my bags for me? They're in the closet. SEE YA!(leaves)

Miley:: What just happened?

_**The Next Day Airport**_

Miley: Where is she?

Nate:: I'm sure she'll be here soon. She doesn't have any bags for security.

Shane:: Where was she yesterday?

Miley:: Don't know.

Sharpay:: (sits beside Miley) Hi guys.

Miley:: _Sharpay?_

Sharpay:: Miley?!(giggles)

Jason:: Jason!

Shane&Nate:: (look at him like wtf?!)

**I was out yesterday getting my hair done. I had slept over at a hotel, and just pampered myself.**

**I bet you're wondering why?**

**Well, I'm not a natural blonde. I'm a brunette. I just dye my hair blonde because…Well, everyone loves blondes. They have the most fun.**

**Anyways. Miley said "be yourself". So, I thought, maybe I should stop acting for once, be happy and just be who I really am. **

Sharpay:: So what do you think? Good?

Nate:: Your hair is brown!

Sharpay:: It's my natural colour! I mean my brother has blonde…and I don't get that because we're twins but whatever. My hair was blonde when I was little. I just dye my hair blonde all the time. I bought new clothes too!

Miley:: You did all of this at, like, 9pm?

Sharpay:: Yup.

Miley:: Only Sharpay Evans would do that.(smiles)

Jason:: You look really nice Shar.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Thanks.

Nate:: What he said.

Shane:: What they said.(smiles)

Sharpay:: (giggles) Thank you!

Announcer:: Flight 129 to Los Angeles boarding now.

Miley:: Let's go people.

_**On The Plane**_

Sharpay:: We're sitting together.

Shane:: This should be fun.

Jason:: Ever more fun for me.

Shane:: Yeah…

**Okay, so I was forced against my will, by the damn seating lady, to sit beside Shane. Of all people. So right now we were awkwardly facing away from each other. I was staring out the window and the ground that seemed to be getting further and further away. Shane was…I don't know, looking into blank space. Jason was sitting on the other side of Shane. Being…Jason.**

Nate:: (whispers to Shane) Ha-ha you're sitting beside Jason.

Shane:: (whispers to Shane) Ha-Ha you're sitting with…Never mind. You're sitting beside..(normal voice)..Miley.(smirks and winks at Miley)

Miley:: (giggles)

Nate:: (glares at Shane)

Sharpay:: (hits him)

Shane:: (sing song voice) Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley…

Sharpay:: (sing song voice) Man whore, man whore, man whore…

Jason:: You two sound good together,

Shane&Sharpay:: (silent)

Nate&Miley:: (snicker quietly)

Sharpay:: (takes a notebook from her purse)(starts writing)

Shane:: What'cha doing?

Sharpay:: Writing a song. Now shh..

Shane:: (watches)

Sharpay:: (writing)

You're out of this world,

I'm sure of it

A crazy intuition,

you're off and on

You're here, then gone, come back

A curious condition

And then you switch right over

It's weird, yeah I know

But just can't get a hold of myself

Hey so strange, you switched in front of me

Hey you've changed, my life you used to be

'Cause you get in my head and hold my heart

When I'm here, you're there, we're worlds apart

So reverse your words, go to the start

And switch back to my world

You're out of this world, I'm sure of it

A little more than different

And you keep locking, blocking, turn your back

It's you that I am missing

And then you switch right over

It's weird, yeah I know

But just can't get a hold of myself

Hey so strange, you switched in front of me

Hey you've changed, my life you used to be

'Cause you get in my head and hold my heart

When I'm here, you're there, we're worlds apart

So reverse your words, go to the start

And switch back to my world

Hey you're just talking like a machine

Hey I'm stuck on every word in between

'Cause you get in my head and hold my heart

When I'm here, you're there, we're worlds apart

So reverse your words, go to the start

And switch back to my world

Wonder where you are, how can I find you

Staring at the stars falling behind you

Across the universe, I hope you'll be back soon

I got a feeling our planets will be rearranging

Hey so strange, you switched in front of me

Hey you've changed, my life you used to be

'Cause you get in my head and hold my heart

When I'm here, you're there, we're worlds apart

So reverse your words, go to the start

And switch back to my world

Hey you're just talking like a machine

Hey I'm stuck on every word in between

'Cause you get in my head and hold my heart

When I'm here, you're there, we're worlds apart

So reverse your words, go to the start

And switch back to my world

Open your heartYeah, we're back to the start

Open your heartYeah, get back to the start...

Shane:: Nice.

**Wow. He was **_**watching**_**? Great! I'm embarrassed now. I bet you any money, my cheeks are a bright scarlet.**

Sharpay::(looks up) Oh, thanks. I've had it in my head for a while. I needed to get it out.(smiles)

Shane:: How do you do that?

Sharpay:: Do what?

Shane:: Write music in your head.

Sharpay:: Oh that. It's just something I've always been able to do.

Shane:: Do you play anything?

Sharpay:: I was forced against my will to learn how to play piano, because apparently it's much more graceful then guitar. But—I got my way. I learned guitar too.(smiles) I play both.

Shane:: That's great.

Sharpay:: Thanks.

No problem.

Jason:: Are you two being nice? To each other?

Sharpay:: I guess.

Jason:: Shane what did you do?

Shane:: Nothing!

Nate:: Shane!

Miley:: Nate!!

Nate:: Shane?

Shane:: Nate!

Jason:: Jason!

Miley:: Holy crap Jason.

Sharpay:: Okay, _nothing_ happened. _Nothing. _I would never let him.

**Oh yes I would. And I would fu*king enjoy it.**

Sharpay:: I'm _responsible._

Shane:: Yeah! I'm responsible too!

Sharpay:: Really Shane? Really?

Shane:: Yup.

Sharpay:: 'Cause you know, getting home at like something AM with some girl you just met, drunk. Sending me to go over to Miley's place, doesn't seem that responsible.

Nate:: You did that?

Sharpay:: Every night.

Shane:: (smirks) Every night.

Sharpay:: (slaps him)

Shane:: OW!

Sharpay:: Yeah "Ow". You deserve it!

Shane:: DO not!

Sharpay:: Oh yeah you do!

Miley:: Guys!

Sharpay:: (smiles sweetly) What's wrong?

Miley:: Nothing.

Nate:: (looks at her)

Miley:: Leave it. I'm tired. It's 2 am. Shh…(falls asleep)

Shane:: (smirks)

Sharpay:: (hits him)

Shane:: Idiot.

Sharpay:: Loser.

**Hot loser.**

Sharpay:: (smirks)

Shane:: What?

Jason:: (almost asleep) Shh..

Shane::(whispers) What?

Sharpay:: (trying not to look at him) Nothing.(whispers)

Shane:: What?(whispers)

Sharpay:: Nothing!(looks away from him)(goes back to writing)(hums along)

Before I fall,

Too fast,

Kiss Me quick,

But make it last,

So I can see how badly this will hurt me,

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet,

Keep it slow,

Let the future pass,

And don't let go,

But

Tonight I could,

Fall too soon,

Under this beautiful moonlight.....

(stops)

**Great. Writers block!**

Sharpay::(groans)

Shane:: Hmmm....

(writes and sings quietly)

You're so hypnotizing,

you've got me laughing while I sing,

You've got me smiling in my sleep

Sharpay::(smiles at him)

And I can see this unravelling,

Your love is where I'm falling,

But please don't catch me

See this heart,

Won't settle down,

Like a child running scared from a clown,

I'm terrified of what you'll do,

My stomach screams just when I look at you...(looks at Shane)

Shane::(writes)

Run far away,

So I can breathe,

Even though you're far from suffocating me,

I can't set my hopes too high,

Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

Sharpay::(writes)

You're so hypnotizing,

You've got me laughing while I sing,

You've got me smiling in my sleep,

And I can see this unravelling,

Your love is where I'm falling,

But

Please don't catch me,

**I looked up at Shane, who was reading the lyrics, humming along and was smiling.**

**What was this? **

Sharpay::(writes)

Now you see,

Why I'm scared,

I can't open up my heart without a care,

Shane::(writes)

But here I go,

It's what I feel,

And for the first time in my life I know it's real

**Oh my God.**

Sharpay::(writes)

But,

You're so hypnotizing,

You've got me laughing while I sing,

You've got me smiling in my sleep,

And I can see this unravelling,

Your love is where I'm falling,

So

Please don't catch me,

If this is love please don't break me

Shane::(writes)

I'm giving up,

So just catch me

**God, Shane. Way to hurt me more! Who is he even talking about? He's not even with Mitchie anymore! GOSH! If that's about her I swear----Waiiiitttttttt.......Huh?**

Shane::(looks at her)

Sharpay::(notices) What?

Shane:: You're really beautiful.(realizes what he just said and blushes)

**I can tell you he was not the only one blushing.......SHANE SAID I'M BEAUTIFUL! SHANE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL-- God. I am like obsessed with this guy. That's what Nate was talking about I'm assuming.**

Sharpay:: Thanks.(smiles)

Shane:: I meant--

Sharpay:: Thank you Shane.(smiles)

Shane:: Can I ask you a question?

**Pleeeaaaassseeeeeeeee ask me what I'm thinking Shane. PLLLEAASSEEE???**

Sharpay:: Go ahead.(tries to hold in her excitement)

Shane:: One of my friends really likes you. Like really, really likes you. And he was wondering if you would go out with him if he :: Who is he?

Shane:: Well, I can't tell you.

Sharpay:: Okay…But I'm not ready. I mean just having everything happen to me in the past…But this one guy is just…Wow….

**You.**

Shane:: (frowns) Oh. What's so great about this guy?

Sharpay:: He is really, really, really hot. (smirks)

Shane:: Oh wow. Didn't think you were as shallow as me.(chuckles)

Sharpay:: Hey! I wasn't done. He's really nice too…But sometimes he can have a big head and be a little cocky about himself. But I love him that way.

Shane:: Oh.

Sharpay:: Is something wrong?

Shane:: Nothing. (turns away)

**I was confused on why Shane just said 'Oh', the way he did. I don't know. This guy was driving me crazy. Just 5 more hours.**

* * *

**Well it's decided. I'll start writing.=) We're having the marathon and the new trailer. I'll put it up on the weekend, since I've noticed most people read and watch on weekends...**

**WEEE!!!**

**Anyways, thank's once again for the HUGE response I'm getting.**

**You guys are freaking amazing.**

**I love you all too much.**

**You guys deserve cookies. =D**

**teehee.:P**

**I may upload another chapter before the weekend but the marathon will come up on the weekend.**

**xox**


	7. Fashion shows are fun

_**California:: LAX Hours Later**_

Sharpay::(looking for her luggage)

Miley:: (waiting on a bench with Nate and Jason) Well so far. (looks around winking at hot guys) I'm loving Cali.

Nate:: I hate this airport.

Miley:: Why?

Jason&Nate:: (point to the paparazzi a distance away)

Miley:: Ohhh….

Shane:: Sharpay?

Sharpay:: (turns around) Mmhm?

Shane:: Now I really do have to tell you something.

**My heart skipped a beat. **_**Keep it cool Sharpay**_**, I thought to myself.**

Sharpay:: Okay. Go ahead.

Shane:: Uhmmm…

Sharpay:: Uhm?

Shane:: I don't know how to say it.

Sharpay:: Speak Shane.

Shane:: (kisses Sharpay's lips)

**Oh My God. Oh My Freaking GOD! Shane Grey was **

**kissing me!! WOO HOO!!! OHHH YEAHHHH!!!! Finally! YESSSS!!!!! OHH YEAH! OHH YEAHH!! --Wait. What if he treats me like all of his other "girlfriends"?**

Sharpay:: (pulls away) You are going to hurt me

Shane:: Never.

Sharpay:: (sighs) I know you. That's what you do.

Shane:: Is this because of that other guy you were telling me about?

Sharpay:: You _are_ him Shane.

Shane:: Huh?

Sharpay:: (smiles)(kisses him)

Shane:: (kisses back)

Miley:: Uhm, guys?

Nate:: (checking out a girl walking by) MmHmmm??

Miley:: Look!

Jason:: (also checking out the girl) We are.

Miley:: (slaps their arms) Over there, pervs! (points to Sharpay and Shane)

Jason:: I don't think they hate each other anymore.

Miley:: No duh!

Sharpay:: (smiles and pulls back)(frowns)

Shane:: What?

**He's going to hurt me.**

Sharpay:: Nothing Shane.

Shane:: I won't hurt you if that's what you're thinking.(smiles a little)

Sharpay:: (tries not to smile, but fails) Promise?

Shane:: Promise.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Good.(hugs him)

Miley:: We're going to be here for a full day if they stay there. YO! SHARPAY! SHANE!

Shane&Sharpay:: (let go of each other)(look at Miley)

Miley:: C'mon guys.

Sharpay:: (sighs) Fine.(grabs her luggage and she walks out with Nate, Jason, Shane and Miley)

**You know, I probably could scream to the top of my lungs in joy now, but I won't. To save myself some of my dignity of course. I looked at Shane and then at our intertwined hands, and smiled.**

**Soon we arrived at the arriving station, and I saw my mom and my brother Ryan. I let go of Shane's hand and hugged them tightly. I actually **_**missed**_** them.**

Jessica:: Sharpay, I've missed you so much!

Sharpay:: Me too mom.(smiles)

Jessica:: Shar, you look so different!

Sharpay:: Do I?

Ryan:: Yeah, you look much nicer and happier.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (giggles, and hugs him) I missed you.

Ryan:: (shocked)

Sharpay:: (smiles and pulls away) Anyways. Guys, this is my Mom and my brother Ryan.

Miley&Shane&Nate:: Hi Ms. Evans and Ryan.

Jason:: Hi My Mom, and my Brother Ryan.

Shane&Nate:: (look at Jason weirdly)

Jason:: What?

Sharpay:: Yeah, get used to that from him.(smiles and giggles)

Ryan:: What's wrong with you?

Sharpay:: Nothing.(smiles)

Ryan:: Why are you smiling so much? You never smile that much unless someone is being humiliated.

Sharpay:: People change Ryan.(smiles and turns to her friends) This is Miley. She's my best friend.

Miley:: (smiles) Hi.

Sharpay:: And this is Nate. He's also one of my best friends.

Miley:: (coughs) With benefits (coughs)

Sharpay:: And I'm glad no one but me heard that.(giggles)

Nate:: Hey.

Sharpay:: This, as you already know, is Jason. He is also one of my besties.(smiles) And his love for music is sometimes bigger then his brain, in case you didn't notice.(smirks)

Jason:: Yup.(smiles)(thinks for a second) HEY!

Sharpay:: (hugs him, laughing)(pulls away) And this, is Shane.(smiles)

Shane:: Hey.

Jessica:: Shane Shane?

Sharpay:: Shane.(grins)

Ryan:: What? No into for him?

Miley:: There's only one world in this world that describes him. And it's Shane.

Jessica:: (laughs) Hello everyone.(smiles) Let's go guys.

_**Later On In The Evans' Household**_

**After bringing all the luggage upstairs, we were finally ready to be shown to our rooms. I put my suitcases down, and looked at them.**

Miley:: Uhm, big enough house Shar?(laughs)

Sharpay:: Yeahh…(giggles) So guys, do you want to see your rooms?

Shane&Jason&Nate&Miley:: YEAH!

Sharpay:: Okay. Miley,(points to a door) Jason,(points to a door), Nate(points to a door) Shane,(points to a door) and mine.(smiles)

**I watched as each of them ran to their rooms and gasped in amazement. I smiled to myself as I walked to my room, and unlocked the door with a key. I had locked it when I left so no one could go in and look through my stuff while I was gone.**

**I swung open the door to reveal my pink, sparkly, girly room. I smiled and flopped myself on the bed and closed my eyes. It was good to be back to my old room. The bed was very comfortable, and best of all…I was alone…Wait. It didn't feel right.**

**I guess I'm so used to having Shane around me so I'm not alone. I stood up and walked to the door only to see Shane standing there, with a smirk painted across him face. I sighed.**

Shane:: Couldn't stand to be away from me could you?(smirks)

Sharpay:: (rolls her eyes) Then why were you here Mr.?

Shane:: (silent) Can we share a room?

Sharpay:: Yeahh….(smirks) That's right. You can't stand to be away from me.(kisses his lips lightly then turns away)

Shane:: Pink enough room?

Sharpay:: Shane, pink _is_ me.(smiles)

Shane:: (smiles at her)(thinks) Want to go out tonight?

Sharpay:: Out as in?

Shane:: Well, what do you want to do?

Sharpay:: Hmm…How about we go for a walk on the beach?

Shane:: Cheesy much?(smirks)

Sharpay:: Well, it is pretty out there near sun-set. You should know. You live in Cali.

Shane:: Trueee….(smiles) I live on the beach not far from here actually.

Sharpay:: Luck bitch.(smirks)

Shane:: Meanie.

Sharpay:: You can't handle my amazing-ness.

Shane:: Oh whatever.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (hugs him and smiles)

**Great. I was falling in love with him even more. But all he is going to do is hurt me. Why am I even doing this then? Because I'm just…hoping he doesn't hurt me and leave me stranded.**

Sharpay:: (frowns)

Shane:: Shar?

Sharpay:: MmHm?

Shane:: I love you Sharpay.

**I think I just died and went to heaven.**

Sharpay:: (tries to speak) Shane…I love you too.(smiles)

Shane:: (looks in her eyes and kisses her lips lightly)

**Yes. I died and went to heaven. Shane just said he loved me. And I just said I loved him back. And he was kissing me. And he gave me the look he gave Mitchie. Finally, not the stupid "Shane" smirk. I felt a rush of sadness come over me as I remembered that this 'thing' between Shane and I, could and probably would end badly.**

**Shane noticed my change in emotion, and looked at me with sympathy.**

Shane:: Shar, what's wrong??

Sharpay:: Nothing Shane.

Nate:: Shane come here!(from his room)

Shane:: I got to go, will you be fine?

Sharpay:: Yeah.(forces a smile)

**I closed by door behind him as he left, and I slid down my door. I sighed. I really did love Shane. More then I actually expected to. But maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would catch me when I fell. I smiled and thought, remembering what Shane said when I was asleep in the hospital.**

" **I could've been there to catch her," kept replaying just like the first time I heard it.**

**I spotted my song notebook sticking out of my pink Prada purse, and stretched my arm out and retrieved it.**

**I looked over the lyrics Shane and I had wrote together.**

**Could he be writing about me? 'Cause I was sure as hell writing about him.**

**He couldn't really been hurt that badly in the past…Is that why he is what he is? Why he goes out so much and comes home with girls?…So many questions for that guy.**

**Someone knocked on my door.**

Sharpay:: Shane??

Miley:: Miley.

Sharpay:: Ok. Come in Miles.(moves from the door)

Miley:: (walks in) So Sharpay.(smirks)(looks down at Sharpay) So, let me guess. You and Shane decided that you two couldn't stand to be away from each other, so you two are now rooming.

Sharpay:: Yeah, pretty much.(giggles)

Miley:: What's that in your hands?

Sharpay:: Oh. My song book. Shane and I wrote something on the plane ride.(hands it to her)

Miley:: (reads through it) MmHm…And it is so clear you two are meant for each other.

Sharpay:: (smiles) Miles…

Miley:: Yes?

Sharpay:: Can you help me pick out an outfit for tonight? Shane and I are--

Miley:: SAY NO MORE! MILEY TO THE RESCUE!(helps Sharpay up)(walks into Sharpay's closet) Oh my fricking Goodness. This is bigger then--

Sharpay:: Yeahhh…I know….(giggles)

Miley:: So where are you two love-birdies going??

Sharpay:: We're just going for a walk on the beach…Maybe going to visit his house.

Miley:: Oo! Who knew Shane could be so…not-Shane?

(they giggle)

**She's right. Who knew? **

Miley:: Aw Shar, this dress is soo pretty. And it's your colour!

Sharpay:: (holds it up) I forgot I even had this!

**I held up the flowy sun dress.**

**It was a pretty light shade of pink, and would probably fall to just above my knees. It tied around the neck, and had a deep-V neckline. I smiled.**

Sharpay:: I need to try this on. Right now.

**I quickly threw off my clothes, and put on the dress. I looked behind me in the mirror and grinned. Miley stood behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.**

Miley:: Your so pretty Sharpay. (smiles)

Sharpay:: (blushes) Thanks, Miles.

Miley:: Now missy. I will continue to raid your amazing wonder world closet.

Sharpay:: Okay Miles.(chuckles as she looks at herself in the mirror)

**I took off the princess dress, and returned to my casual attire. I layed the dress on a small couch near-by and looked over to Miley, who was trying on a pair of my black rock and roll style boots. I giggled when she finally got them on, and started prancing around my closet like a model. She laughed hysterically, as did I.**

Miley:: Try it! It's fun!

Sharpay:: (giggles) Okay.

**I grabbed a pair of pink boots, that had a high heel, and put them on. I grabbed a fedora hat and some jewellery that was lying on a shelf and smiled proudly.**

**Miley laughed, and grabbed a scarf and sunglasses, then strutted through my closet as if it were a run way.**

Sharpay:: Aren't we a little too old for dress up?(laughing hysterically at how stupid they look)

Miley:: Maybe…Maybe not…(laughs at their outfits)


	8. Evil Geniouses

_**Later On:: The Date With Sharpay and Shane**_

Sharpay:: It's so pretty out here.

Shane:: Yeah.

Sharpay:: So how are things?

**Basically, Shane and I were just casually strolling along the beach shore, holding hands and talking. But it was fun.**

Shane:: Good. I mean, I'm kind of tired from that flight.

Sharpay:: I know. It was insane how early it was.

Shane:: But hey- something good came out of it, right?

Sharpay:: (giggles) Right.

Shane:: So tell me something Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Okay.

Shane:: Why did you change your look?

Sharpay:: (thinks) Well, I don't know really. I just like my natural better. I mean, it's easier then acting.

Shane:: Yeah…

Sharpay:: How about you?

Shane:: What do you mean?

Sharpay:: I mean, you seem different from when I first met you.

Shane:: Well, I got comfortable around you is all.

Sharpay:: Yeah…

Shane:: When did you realize you liked me?

Sharpay:: Shane is talking about something other then girls and sex. Go figure.

Shane:: Yeah, I can be nice.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (laughs) I don't know. I guess it just kind of occurred to me one day. I mean, when you were with Mitchie, and I saw that day, the way you looked at her…That's what made me realize that I actually did love you.(smiles) How about you?

Shane:: Well, I liked you since…Hmm…Since I first met you.

**Oh my God. Pinch me. I'm dreaming.**

Sharpay:: (smiles) Really?

Sharpay:: Yeah. I mean, sure I bugged you and annoyed the shit out of you, but that's my way of saying 'I love you'.

Sharpay:: They were right…

**Who? Nate, Jason and Miley…**

Shane:: Who?

Sharpay:: No one.(smiles)

Shane:: So, you were jealous?(smirks)

Sharpay:: For your information Shane, I was not jealous.

**Lie.**

Shane:: You were so jealous.

Sharpay:: Fine. I was. But you Mr. Grey (smirks), were jealous numerous times. When I went out with your brothers, and when I spend time with your brothers…Hmm.., Someone's a little jealous of their younger and older brother.

Shane:: I was never jealous.

Sharpay:: Yeah, you were. Shane, you're _very_ easy to read.

Shane:: I am not easy to read. I'm very unpredictable.

Sharpay:: Lies.

Shane:: Sure Sharpay.

Sharpay:: (smiles) What do you think of me Shane?

Shane:: What do you mean?

Sharpay:: I mean in general.

Shane:: Well, let's see. You're very beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have you. You are the most amazing musician, and you are going to go very, very far. You can party harder then any other girl I've been with, and I can trust you.

Sharpay:: (smiles) Thanks Shane.(blushes)

Shane:: (smiles at how cute she looks)

Sharpay:: And you. Even though you can be a jerk, you're one of the nicest people I've met. You freaking drive me crazy all the time, but I still love how after you and I have one of those rare moments where we exchange words that don't involve us calling each other assholes. And… Again, only one word describes you. Shane. (smiles)

Shane:: (smiles) I _am _pretty amazing.

Sharpay:: Yes you are.(giggles)

Shane:: (stops) Here it is.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Your house?

Shane:: MmHm.

Sharpay:: It's so nice. I expected some huge house with like, the most high end expensive cars, and gates around it.

Shane:: Well, I would. But you know moms.

Sharpay:: I do!(giggles)

Shane:: Wanna go inside?

Sharpay:: (smiles) Sure.

**I followed Shane as we walked around from the beach to the front of the elegant house. He knocked on the door, and a brunette, probably about the age of my mom, answered with a huge grin spread across her face.**

Mrs. Grey:: Shane!?(hugs him)

Shane:: Hey mom.

Mrs. Grey:: (pulls back) And who's this?

Sharpay:: My name is Sharpay.(smiles and shakes her hand) You must be Mrs. Grey.

Mrs. Grey:: Yup! Do you two want to come inside for a little?

Shane:: (looks at Sharpay then nods) Sure.

**Mrs. Grey lead us into the rather large house.**

Mrs. Grey:: Is she your girlfriend Shane?

Shane:: (nods and smiles)

Mrs. Grey:: What ever happened to Mitchie?

Shane:: She used me.

Mrs. Grey:: Oh, I'm sorry Shane.

Shane:: It's okay. Sharpay is much better.

Mrs. Grey:: (smiles) I'm glad. So what brought you down here? Is Nathan and Jason here as well?

Sharpay:: Yes, they are just back at my house. They are staying with me and my family for the march break.

Mrs. Grey:: Oh that's nice!

Sharpay:: (smiles)

Mrs. Grey:: Shane, I'll just be in the kitchen okay?

Shane:: (nods)

**We watched as she left and I looked at Shane.**

Sharpay:: She seems so nice.(smiles)

Shane:: Yeah, but when you stay out late you get a lecture. Complete with finger pointing, and saying the word "disappointed" numerous times.

Sharpay:: Mine does that too!

Shane:: (laughs)

**We walked up the long staircase and reached the top floor of the house. He pushed open a door and it revealed a large room. His bedroom.**

Sharpay:: Nice.(smiles) But, nothing like mine.

Shane:: Yeah, yours is pretty amazing.

Sharpay:: It is.(smiles) How long since you've been here? It's….Dead.

Shane:: Hmm…Almost a year.

Sharpay:: _That long_? Wow. That sucks.

Shane:: You get some benefits though.(smiles at Sharpay)

Sharpay:: (smiles, kisses him)

Shane:: (deepens it)

Sharpay:: (smirks, deepens it even more)

**Like I said. I will fu*king enjoy it.**

**And let me tell you. I was.**

Sharpay:: (her phone rings) Fu*k.(lets go of Shane) Miley.

Shane:: That's wonderful.

Sharpay:: Prefect timing too.(answers) Hello Miley Stewart.

Miley:: What's with the full name?

Sharpay:: You guess.

Miley:: (pauses) Wai--Oh. Sorry!

Sharpay:: (giggles) It's fine Miley. I need to go. BYE! (hangs up) Sorry Shane.(smiles sympathetically)

Shane:: It's okay Sharpay.(smiles)

Sharpay:: (smiles and leans in)

Jason:: (walks in) Hey guys!

Sharpay:: What the hell?

Shane:: How the --

Nate:: Hey guys!

Shane:: How the fu*k did you guys get here?!

Jason:: We drove!

Nate:: Hey Sharpay, you look nice.

Sharpay:: Thanks.(laughs) This is stupid.

Miley:: (walks in) Guy--Hey Sharpay.(smiles)(afraid) I tried to tell them! They wouldn't listen!

**There is only one way to get rid of these crazy friends of mine. I pushed Shane onto the bed behind us, climbed on top of him and smirked.**

Sharpay:: (whispers) Go along with it. Make it believable.(kisses Shane)

Shane:: (smirks)(deepens it)

Jason:: OH EW!

Miley:: Leaving!(grabs them and closes the door behind them)

Sharpay:: (rolls off of Shane)

**Yup. Making out with Shane was definitely amazing.**

**I looked over to Shane who looked at me with his amazing eyes. Oh my goodness they're so fabulous!**

**We kept the gaze and burst into laughter together.**

Shane:: We're very immature.(laughs)

Sharpay:: Agreed.(laughs)

Shane:: Can we continue?(smirks)

Sharpay:: (slaps him)(giggles) Shane!

Shane:: What? Can you blame me?(smiles)

Sharpay:: One day.(smiles)

Shane:: So you fu*k Nate before me?

Sharpay:: I was drunk Shane.

Shane:: I was just joking around Sharpay. Pfft, if I wasn't drunk all the times I was messing around…

Sharpay:: (looks at him)

Shane:: Yeah, I probably still would do that.

Sharpay:: (giggles) Yeah, you would.(thinks) Why do you do it?

Shane:: What?

Sharpay:: Go out and do what you do.

Shane:: And how about you?

Shanpay:: I'm afraid of falling in love.(look at each other) What? Really? Stop doing that.

Sharpay:: (giggles) Why?

Shane:: Well, when your famous, you never really know who really loves you, and who just wants you for your fame and money. Then some of them make you fall so in love with you, then they cheat on you, say they love you, then break up with you.

Sharpay:: Wow. I thought _I _was the only one.

Shane:: We have so much in common it's insane.

Sharpay:: I know.

Shane:: (stands up) We should probably get going before Nate, Jason and Miley crash again.

Sharpay:: Yeah.(smiles)(gets up)

_**Next Day With the others**_

Miley:: Mrs. Evans, this cake is really good.

Nate:: Agreed!

Jason:: Hey! Could you teach us how to make this stuff?

Nate:: Yeah, not one of us can cook worth---stuff.

Mrs. Evans:: Nice save Nate.(smiles) Sure.

Sharpay:: (walks in)(stops)

**So let's see. I walk into my kitchen for a snack. What do I find? Nate, Jason and **_**Miley**_** scarfing down shovels of cake like pigs!**

Sharpay:: Ever heard of something the civilized people of the world call a fork?

Miley:: Yeah, but I find icing tastes better this way.(licks icing off her finger)

Sharpay:: You guys are disgusting.(puts her finger into some icing off Miley's plate and tastes it) Mmm…It's good.

Miley:: Hey!

Nate:: So Sharpay, where's the other love bird?

Sharpay:: He's upstairs writing a song.

Miley:: SO you guys actually write your songs?

Nate:: Miley, you've known us for years.

Miley:: Hey, it's a stereotype! What band actually writes their music? In your genre.

Nate:: (about to speak, then stops)

Miley:: Back to Shane. So are you two an item?

Sharpay:: Obviously?

Nate:: Did he fu--

Miley:: (kicks his leg under the table)

Nate:: OW!

Mrs. Evans:: Nice one Miley.

Miley:: Thanks Mrs. Evans.

Mrs. Evans:: No problem Miley.

Nate:: Jason, bet you can't cook better then me.

Jason:: Oh yeah? I can!

Miley:: Oh yeah?! I bet you two I can cook the best freaking cookies ever!

Mrs. Evans:: We're baking tonight then?

Sharpay:: (hits her forehead with her palm)

**I'm friends with them why?**

Nate:: Yes we are!

Jason:: Bring it on.

Miley:: Oh it's already on.

Mrs. Evans:: Sharpay, some one's at the door for you.

Nate:: How--

Sharpay:: We have a video intercom for outside our gate.(walks to the door)(opens it) OH MY GOD!

Troy:: Sharpay!? You look--

Sharpay:: (hugs him) Oh my goodness, I've missed you _so_ much.

Troy:: Sharpay you look amazing!

Sharpay:: Thanks Troy.(blushes) Come in.

Troy:: So how has everything going at your amazing new school?

Sharpay:: It's great.

Troy:: Do you share a room?

Sharpay:: Yeah….I share a room. With Shane Grey. He's my boyfriend…(smiles nervously)

Troy:: Shane Grey? Seriously?

Sharpay:: C'mon Troy.(takes him upstairs) Thanks again for calling me.

Troy:: What was up with you any ways Sharpay? Did someone hurt you?

Sharpay:: Not in the way you'd expect.

Troy:: (thinks) So what happened to the old you?

Sharpay:: People change. I just realized that it was time for one.

Troy:: You look beautiful both ways.

Sharpay:: (smiles)(hugs him)

Troy:: (looks at her)(leans in)

Sharpay:: (leans in too)

**This was wrong. But wasn't this what I wanted? I mean, I've liked Troy since I first met him, but I was with Shane. And no one compared to him.**

Sharpay:: (pulls away) Stop.

Troy:: Why?

Sharpay:: Shane's my boyfriend.

Troy:: He wouldn't cheat on you?

Sharpay:: No! He loves me!

Troy:: Yeah right. Do you pay attention to the way he treats girls?

Sharpay:: Actually, I do. He's my _room mate_. And don't _you_ have a girlfriend?

Troy:: (silent)

Sharpay:: Exactly.(smiles)

_**Downstairs**_

Shane:: (walks into the kitchen) What the hell?

Miley:: (mixing batter) Oh hey Shane!

Jason:: (also mixing batter) We're baking!

Nate:: Cookies! (putting stuff into a bowl)

Shane:: Uhm, why?

Jason:: Mrs. Evans showed us. Now we're seeing who can make the best cookies!

Shane:: I do not know how I'm related to you two. _At all._

Nate:: Whatever Shane.

Shane:: Where's Sharpay?

Miley:: Up in her room with some Troy guy---They're just friends.

Shane:: Troy? As in…Wait. You two wouldn't get it.(walks upstairs)

Sharpay:: Shane's amazing Troy.

Troy:: What is with you?

Sharpay:: I really do love him Troy.

Troy:: I know you do. But do you remember the other times that guys said they loved you, and what happened?

Sharpay:: But Shane's--

Troy:: No different then the rest of them.

Sharpay:: That's a lie.

Shane:: (knocks)

Sharpay:: Come in!

Shane:: (opens the door) Oh hey Sharpay. This is?

Sharpay:: Troy. Troy. Shane.

**This wouldn't go well. Shane is really jealous…And judging by what Troy just said…**

Troy:: (glares) I know who he is.

Shane:: (glares) I don't know you. But I do know he's a douche bag.

Troy:: Ass wipe.

Sharpay:: Okay, okay. Enough. It's my job to make fun of Sharpay. Can you two be nice to each other?

Shane:: I'll be nice when he leaves.

Troy:: Whatever.

**I feel so loved right now.**

Miley&Jason&Nate:: (all run up the stairs covered in cooking ingredients)

Sharpay:: What the fu*k?

Miley:: We heard Shane's jealous tone.

Troy:: (smirks)

Shane:: (glares)

Sharpay:: (groans) Shane come here.(pulls Shane by the arm into the next room)(closes the door)

Shane:: I'm in trouble aren't I?

Sharpay:: Yes, but I guess I can't blame you.(hugs him and giggles)

Shane:: Sharpay, he's an ass.

Sharpay:: I know! But I had _no idea_.

Shane:: We need to get out of here.

Sharpay:: Idea!(goes into the closet)

Shane:: Isn't this Miley's--

Sharpay:: (comes out with a bottle of alcohol)(smirks)

Shane:: What the hell?

Sharpay:: I have stashes.(smirks)(drinks some) Mmm…Anyways. Just drink some so we smell like it, and act drunk. Can you follow?

Shane:: (smirks) I knew I loved the right person.(chuckles and takes a sip)

Sharpay:: (smiles)(takes the bottle, opens the door) Wooo!!!

Shane:: (stifles a laugh)(walks with her to her room) NATE! (hugs him)

Nate:: Shane?…(smells) Oh fu*k they're drunk.

Sharpay:: Us?? Naaaaahhhhhhh……

Troy:: Sharpay, you okay?

Sharpay:: T-t-Troy. I'm finnneee….

Troy:: God Sharpay.

Sharpay:: (looks at Shane)(smirks)(pulls Shane to her, and starts to make-out with him)

**Mmmm…Shane is such a good kisser.**

Miley:: TWO DAYS IN A ROW!? C'MON!

Sharpay:: (pushes Shane onto the bed)(gets on top of him)

Shane:: (starts kissing her neck)

**Oh God!**

Jason:: I'M LEAVING!

Troy:: I'm coming with you!

(they all leave and slam the door behind them)

Shane:: Can we continue?

Sharpay:: Maybe later.(smirks and gets off of him) Want to hit the club?

Shane:: Obviously.

Sharpay:: Let me pick out an outfit to wear.

Shane:: What is it with you and the outfits?

Sharpay:: I'm Sharpay Evans.(goes into her closet)

_**Later On**_

Miley:: DO you think they're done yet?

Nate:: Do you seriously think I know?

Miley:: Whatever, I'm going up.(starts walking up the stairs)(opens the door slowly) Are you serious?(walks to the bed and reads a note)

Ha ha! Got you!

Went to a club together…Oh if my mom asks where I went….

Cover for us!

=D

Love you!

-Shar and Shane

Miley:: Nate!

Nate:: (runs up the stairs) What?

Miley:: Look!(hands him the note)

Nate:: You made me run up those stairs for this?(reads) Oh they're evil geniuses.

Miley:: Looks like we're going too.

Nate:: Seriously?

Miley:: It'll be fun.(smiles)

Nate:: What about Jason?

Miley:: He's at his house remember?

Nate:: Oh yeahh…Then let's go.


	9. Seduction

_**At The Club Hours Later**_

Nate:: Shouldn't we find Sharpay now?

Miley:: (drunk) Whyyy?

Nate:: Isn't that why we came here--And I found them.

Miley:: Reallyy??(turns around) Sharpay's giving Shane a lap dance.

Nate:: Woow….

Miley:: Anywayyss….(looks back at Nate) Didn't we have to cover for her??

Nate:: Fu*k Miley! You're right. We need to go!

Miley:: Can't I just stay with Shane and Sharpay?

Nate:: I don't trust Shane when he's sober with girls, you think I trust him drunk?

Miley:: Why not??

Nate:: C'mon.(drags her out)

_**When They Arrive Home**_

Nate:: Miley, if she's still up, _do not_ speak. Okay?

Miley:: Why nott??(plays with Nate's curls)

Nate:: We're trying to cover for Shane and Sharpay remember? You are drunk, just try not to show it. Okay??

Miley:: Finneee…..

Nate:: (walks in with Miley)(whispers) Let's go upstairs.

Miley:: (she stairs walking upstairs)

:: Nate? Miley? Is that you?

Nate:: (whispers to Miley) Don't. Speak.(to Mrs. Evans) Yes.

:: Have you seen Sharpay or Shane around?

Nate:: Uhm, I think they might have gotten something to eat…Yeah. Sharpay told me…BYE!(runs upstairs with Miley)

_**The Next Day:: Around 11am**_

Miley:: Seriously Mrs. Evans. You make _the _best food.

Shane:: What is it with you guys and food?

Jason:: Have you tasted the food she makes?!

Sharpay:: (walks in) Good morning everyone.

Miley:: More like afternoon.

Sharpay:: Miley, it is not the afternoon yet.(smiles) Mmm…Toast.(grabs a piece of Miley's plate)

Miley:: What is it with you and taking food off my plate?

Sharpay:: It makes my life easier.(smiles sweetly) So, what are we doing today?

Miley:: How about shopping?

Sharpay:: And that's why I love you Miley.(high fives her)

**Okay, so my head hurt. A lot. And I felt sick. But shopping makes **_**everything**_** better.**

Mrs. Evans:: So Sharpay, where were you last night?

Sharpay:: Out.

Mrs. Evans:: Where?

Sharpay:: Oh…Uhm, I was at Troy's house. With Shane.

Mrs. Evans:: Nate told me you went out to eat?

Sharpay:: Uh...Yeah. We were originally going to, then we met up with Troy, and you know. Him and Shane are like, best buds. SO we just…hung out.

Mrs. Evans:: Really, because according to the tabloids in the paper this morning, you were out with Shane yesterday at a club.(smirks)

**I need a lie! Damn it! Uhm, think Sharpay….Think….**

Sharpay:: I was?! No way! (takes the paper and looks at it)

Miley:: Cool! You two made the front page of the tabloids!

Sharpay:: Miley! That is not me! Shane goes out all the time…I'm sure that the girl in this picture here isn't me…Sure she has the same shirt, and shorts and hair…THAT'S IT! I'm finding that skank's car and popping the tires! C'MON MILEY!

Miley:: Don't drag me into this.

Sharpay:: Thanks.(looks at Shane) Shame on you!

Mrs. Evans:: Nice try Sharpay.

**Yeah, I'm probably the worst liar ever. I may be an actress, but it's my mom. She could figure it out anyways.**

Sharpay:: (sighs) Fine…It was me. But mom…Please? I haven't been anywhere the _whole time I was back at school_.

Shane:: (coughs) Yeah right.

**Stupid Shane.**

**I looked over at my mom, who was giving me that evil look she gives every time she knows I'm lying.**

**She gave me that like, everyday when I was living here.**

**Her eyes burn through me! What is it with mothers!?**

Sharpay:: Fine! But mom, c'mon… For me? Your beloved daughter, who loves you very, very, very much with all her heart.(hugs her)

Mrs. Evans:: Fine Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Thanks mommy.(smiles innocently)

Mrs. Evans:: Well, Sharpay. I'll let this one go. And if you chose, you may go again tomorrow.

Miley:: My mom would never do that. She would like, ground me forever.

Mrs. Evans:: AH, but Sharpay's birthday is tomorrow.

**I hate her.**

Miley:: (excited) It is!? No way! Why didn't you tell us?

Sharpay:: Because.

Nate:: What do you want?

Sharpay:: Well…Now that you bring it up…

Miley:: A Tiffany necklace and a Louis Vuitton hand bag!

**I love Miley. She's the sister I never had.**

Sharpay:: You know me to well!

Nate:: Well, something that maybe _we_ could understand?(motions to himself, Jason and Shane)

Miley:: (starts humming 'Birthday Sex')

Sharpay:: (her eyes widen and she hits Miley in the arm)

Miley:: Owww…

Jason&Shane&Nate:: (chuckle and laugh)

Mrs. Evans:: I don't get it.

Miley:: Just one of our immature jokes….(smiles)

Sharpay:: (glares)

Miley:: I'm gonna go get ready for the mall now. Bye! (runs off)

Mrs. Evans:: Sorry everyone. I have to leave! I just got a call for my job. Bye!(runs out)

Nate:: What is her job?

Sharpay:: Interior designer….Can you guys come to the mall with us?

Jason:: Seriously Sharpay?

Sharpay:: Pleaseee???

Nate:: Not a chance in the world.

Sharpay:: (walks to them) Please?

Jason:: Never.

**And the beautiful thing about this is that, they are all related to Shane. Therefore I could do something like this…**

Sharpay:: (smiles seductively) Shane?? Pleaaseee??

Shane:: No.

Sharpay:: (walks up to Shane) Please Shane?(starts kissing Shane's neck)

Shane:: (wants to say no, but can't resist) F-fine…

Nate:: What?!

Sharpay:: (stops and pulls away) Thanks Shane!(smirks and runs off to her room to get ready)

**Gotta love Shane.**

Jason:: You're pathetic Shane.

Nate:: Now we're going to be stuck carrying bags of shoes all day.

Shane:: Hey, if she did that to you…

Nate:: Yeah, your right.

* * *

**Short, yes. But I don't know, it just made sence to end it there. =)**

**And once again, thankyou for the great response and reviews I'm recieving for this!**

**Next one for 5 reviews/comments**

**xox**


	10. Everything I Ask For

In The Mall

Sharpay:: Miley! Look at those shoes!

Miley:: (turns around) They are perfect!

Sharpay:: I need them.(takes the box)

Nate:: How many more shoes do you need?!

Sharpay:: Have you seen my closet Nate?

**Okay, so maybe Miley and I had bought a little…much. And maybe we should stop shoving bags at Jason, Nate and Shane.**

**But seriously, would you?**

Miley:: Oh my gosh! Sharpay! Those shoes are _perfect_!

Sharpay:: They are!

Miley:: I need them! (grabs the box)

Shane:: How many times are you going to say that!?

Miley:: As many as we want.(smirks)

**Revenge is sweet.**

Shane:: Shar, I'm going to get you for this.

Sharpay:: Yeah, I'd like to see you try.

Shane:: You wait…

Miley:: I'm going to go pay. Shar?

Sharpay:: I'm coming!

(they walk off together)

Shane:: Nate when is the show tonight?

Jason:: I don't want to carry these anymore!

Nate:: Why is it you guys always ask me?

Shane:: Because. We do.

Nate:: (sighs) It's in 5 hours.

Jason:: No!

Shane:: Don't we have a rehearsal or something?

Nate:: Dude, this is your fault we're here. If you weren't such a--

Jason:: Why is Troy here?

Shane:: What?(turns around to where Jason's looking) Fu*k. What is he? A damned stalker?

Nate:: Shane, you're horribly jealous.

Shane:: He's an asshole!

Jason:: Now, now, Shane. No need to be mean.

Shane:: But he is!

Sharpay&Miley:: (walk back and give their bags to the guys)

Shane:: Are you serious?

Sharpay:: I'm very serious.

Miley:: Isn't that Troy over there with that girl?

**No. Not…Gabriella…Please! Anyone in this world but her!**

Sharpay:: (turns around) It's Gabriella…

Miley:: No..

Sharpay:: Yes….

Nate:: Who's Gabriella?

Sharpay:: The biggest bitch ever.

Shane:: Maybe they won't see us?

Sharpay:: Yeah… It's crowded here---Wait. Where's Jason?

Nate:: Damn it.

Miley:: Why does he always do that?

Jason:: (comes back) Guys look! I found Troy and this girl Gabriella!

Gabriella:: Sharpay? Oh goodness! You look great! And I can't believe you know Nate, Jason and Shane Grey.

**There she goes again with her little act.**

Sharpay:: Yeah. Uhm, thanks.

Troy:: (glares at Shane)

Shane:: (glares back)

**This day keeps getting better.**

Gabriella:: And you are?(looks to Miley)

Miley:: Miley Stewart.

Gabriella:: I'm Gabriella!

Miley:: So I've heard.

Gabriella:: So Shar, how'd you meet them?

Sharpay:: Well, I go to school with them. And Shane is my room mate.

Gabriella:: Lucky! I would give anything to be in your place.

Sharpay:: Yeah, it's a lot of…

Miley:: Fighting.

Nate:: Pulling hair.

Jason:: Yelling.

Miley:: And that's just the beginning.

Gabriella:: So you guys aren't friends?

**Oh she's smart. No Gabriella. Shane is mine, bitch.**

Sharpay:: (hugs Shane) No. We're dating.

Gabriella:: (disappointed) Oh.

Troy:: Yeah, until he finds another blonde slut to fu*k.

Shane:: Don't go there.(glares) I will kick your ass.

Sharpay:: No, no. Don't…Troy how could you say that?

**Uhm, that hurt.**

**Since when did he become such a... jerk?**

Nate:: Don't talk to Sharpay like that.

Miley:: Or Shane. I mean, he is a little… But how could you even say that?

Jason:: I know. Sharpay is our best friend, and Shane is our brother.

Sharpay:: Troy… I have no idea what I ever saw in you. Seriously. When did you become such an asshole?

Troy:: When did you start becoming such a slut?

**I am not a slut!….Am I?**

Gabriella:: Troy!

Shane:: Okay, you know what!? You can talk to me like that, but don't you dare talk to her that way.

**Was he standing up for me?**

Troy:: And what are you going to do about it?

Shane:: Listen, you may think you have an advantage here. But you don't. It's three against you. And I'm pretty sure you couldn't even handle one of us.

Troy:: Don't try me Shane.

Shane:: I will. Now shut up about Sharpay before things get ugly around here.

Miley:: Goodbye.

**With that we all turned around, and walked off. Did he actually just call me a slut? I mean if it's Shane, it's Shane. But if it's Troy…Uhm, I don't really want to cry. So I'll stop thinking about it.**

Miley:: Shar, are you okay?

Sharpay:: I'm fine. His opinions mean nothing to me.(looks to Shane) Thanks Shane.

Shane:: No problem. But, MAN THAT GUY IS AN ASSHOLE!

Nate:: So you weren't just jealous….That's a change.

Miley:: Sharpay, it's official. You have the best boy friend in the world.

Nate:: Uhm, still here?

Miley:: (giggles) Fine. Second best. You're the first.

Nate:: (grins) That sounds about right.

Sharpay:: Can we stop talking about him _please_?

**I seriously did care what he thought, because I **_**used**_** to really like him. And probably still did until now. Why do I say probably? Because again, do I actually know what I feel half the time? No.**

**I did not want to cry. Especially in front of everyone. I only cried in front of Miley. No one else.**

Miley:: Fine. So, what are you doing for your birthday?

Sharpay:: Nothing I guess.

Miley:: (thinks) Oh.

**Why did she just say "Oh" in a mischievous tone? I'm scared.**

Sharpay:: (looks at her suspiciously) Okay?

_**Later On:: Evan's household**_

Miley:: I never realized this, but this is all going to have to come with us on the plane.(sits down on her bed)

Sharpay:: I have the same problem.(sits down)

Miley:: Are you okay? You look kind of… bothered?

Sharpay:: I'm fine.

**That was a lie. A big one. Still Troy's stupid comment kept replaying through my mind. How could he say that to me? What happened to him? He used to be so nice!**

Miley:: You aren't fine. I can tell.

Sharpay:: Seriously, don't worry. I'm all good.

Miley:: (gives her a look) Shar, you can't lie to me.

Sharpay:: I can so.

Miley:: Ha! You just proved you lied!

Sharpay:: (frowns) You'll make a great mother one day.

Miley:: Thank you…Wait, what?

Sharpay:: My mom does that. The look.

Miley:: Whatever Sharpay.

**Yeah, I can change the subject quite quickly.**

**I paused for a second, and the room was silent. I heard the sound of a muffled guitar from the next room over.**

**It was Nate's room.**

**And I heard another.**

**And singing.**

**I smiled.**

Sharpay:: Miley, I'll be back soon.(walks out of the room)

**I walked out of Miley's grey room, and into the large hallway. I walked to the next door over from Miley's and knocked. The sound of music grew louder, and I realized that all of the Grey's were in there. Probably writing a song, or practising. They had a show tonight…**

**The door opened, and it exposed Nate and Shane sitting on Nate's bed. Nate had a black acoustic guitar around his neck, and Shane sat beside him. Jason was the one who opened the door for me, with his guitar around his back.**

Sharpay:: Can I come in??

Nate:: Sure. We were just writing.

Sharpay:: Can I hear?

Jason:: (closes the door) Sure. All we have is some guitar and a rhythm. You can help us.

**We all sat down on the bed, and Jason swung the guitar around, and started off the count. They played upbeat chords, and I thought. And thought. And thought.**

Sharpay:: Got it.

Shane:: Huh?

Sharpay:: (smirks) Let's have some fun with this. When have you guys ever written a harsh song? Now let's go. Kevin2 bars. First chord.

**He played.**

Sharpay:: (giggles) " Oh Em Gee! Dd you hear I'm dating a Grey? It's soo hot!"

Shane:: I get it.(sings)

You met at workYou should've known better…..

It's gonna suckWhen the camera…. stops rollingAnd you'll find out soon…..That the treatment wasn't worth it

Sharpay:: (smirks) They're.. all insane, they all want the money….

Nick:: They're all insane they live for fame honey…..Uhmm..

Jason:: They laugh at you when you're not even being funny.

Sharpay:: Thank you!

(sings)

Well I've been,

There before and I've seen…..

First hand and front row seat of this little thing they call…

Jason:: A video girl.

Sharpay:: Perfect!

Nate:: Seriously?

Sharpay:: I write what my heart experiences…(giggles)

Nick:: (laughs)(sings) Video girl who rocked my world, for a whole two seconds, and now…. I know.

Joe:: I'm not about to be a victim….

Sharpay:: Of video girl syndrome!

Jason:: Perfect!

Joe:: Get…Out of my face, Get out of….my space.

Jason:: Get some class and kiss the past.

Nick:: Cause I'm not about to be a victim, of…

Sharpay:: Video girl syndrome!

_**They continue for an hour or so…**_

_**Later On:: The show --right before**_

Stage manager:: Everyone ready?

All crew:: Yup!

Sharpay:: Good luck guys.

Miley:: Yeah, have fun.

Nate:: Bye Miley.

Miley:: (smiles) Bye Nate.

Stage manager:: Nate, Jason, Shane! Places!

Jason&Nate:: Bye guys! (they run to places)

Shane:: Bye Shar. See you in the crowd.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Yeah, and I'll see you onstage. Have fun.(kisses him lightly, before leaving with Miley)

_**In The Crowd**_

**I looked around me, and saw rows, and rows, and rows, and rows of girls crowding the full Staples Center. Miley and I got floor seats, and were surrounded by even more girls. I laughed, and looked at Miley.**

Sharpay:: This is insane!

Miley:: You haven't been to one of their concerts before?

Sharpay:: Nope.

Miley:: Shar, it's crazy what some girls do to get attention from the guys.

Sharpay:: Yeah, I can imagine. Lucky us I guess.

Miley:: Yeah, not really.(giggles)

_**Later On In The Night**_

Miley:: (trying to talk over the screaming fans) Having fun??

Sharpay:: (laughs) YES!

Shane:: Okay, so recently, I've met someone really amazing. She is perfect, and I love her.

**Oh my freaking God.**

Shane:: And, I wrote a song for her, that I think she, and the rest of you will love it.(smiles)

**I watched as the three of them and the rest of the band played the song. Shane started to sing and I was mesmorized by his words.**

Shane:: (sings)

She takes her time with the little things,

Love notes reminding me,

Wears red when she's feeling hot,

I have her,

It's all I got,

**Oh my God! He wrote me a song! It's so cute, and nice, and so--**

She looks best without her clothes,

I know it's wrong, but it's the way it goes,

**Shane.**

Don't know what she sees in me,

But I'm happy,

She's happy now,

Cause she's with me,

And I'm freaking out,

Because I'm just so lucky,

Oh she makes me feel like shit,

But I can't get over it,

Because she's

Everything I ask for

Everything I ask for,

And so much more

She loves music but she hates my band,

Loves Prince,

She's his biggest fan,

Not big on holding hands,

But that's all right,

Cause I still got her,

She keeps up on current affairs,

Prada is what she wears,

I don't know what she sees in me,

But I'm happy,

She's happy now,

Cause she's with me,

And I'm freaking out,

'Cause I'm just so lucky,

Oh she makes me feel like shit,

But I can't get over it,

Because she's

Everything I ask for

Everything I ask for,

And so much more

Fist fights turn into sex,

I wonder what comes next,

She loves to always keep me guessing,

She

Won't

Give it up,

We,

Both know,

It's because

Oh she makes me feel like shit,

But I can't get over it,

Because she's

Everything I ask for

Everything I ask for,

Everything I ask for,

And just a little bit more,

Everything I ask for

Everything I ask for

And so much more

**I felt tears come to my eyes, as he finished. I looked at him onstage and smiled. We were both smitten with each other. He looked up, and around.**

Shane:: (smiles at the crowd of screaming fans)(looks around) Her name's Sharpay Evans…(looks around) Sharpay??

**Are you freaking serious?**

Shane:: (looks and spots Sharpay in the front row) There you are.

**He smiled at me and motioned for security to let me through. The guards lead me around the bar, and up to the stairs. I ran up the stairs and Shane pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled, and I started crying. He made me really happy, and…Wow.**

Shane:: (moves the mic away so no one can hear them) I love you Sharpay.(kisses her)

**I felt my knees go weak. I really was in love. The real deal. He pulled away, and though there were probably 60,000 other people there in that arena, it was only us two.**

**The crowd was getting really, really loud. And it made me smile. I hugged him tightly after before leaving the stage back to my seat with Miley. Her face was priceless, and the stares from the girls around me was hilarious.**

Miley:: Sharpay, you are the luckiest girl in the world. He's not joking about this love thing.

**Wow. He loved me. He really loved me. I haven't slept with him, and he still loved me. He was serious.**

**Right now, nothing in the world, not Troy or Gabriella and not even Mitchie, could ruin the feelings I felt now.**

**I've never felt love before, and it's amazing.**

**

* * *

**

Shame on Troy!!! =\

Anywas....I hope this made up for all the wait time!!!

Cute-ness right there.=D

Soo...

What are you guys thinking??

5 Reviews?

Thanks guys.

=)

**xoxo**


	11. Best Day Ever!

_**Later On In The Night**_

**I still can't believe Shane did what he did…I mean, I was not expecting that! Since when did Shane get so…not Shane? That was so…And it felt so…I don't even have words in my vocabulary to explain what it felt like!**

Miley:: Sharpay?

**And…He is just so perfect! And I am so lucky! And he's the best boyfriend ever.**

Miley:: You still there?

**And he's just…I guess I was wrong about him. Maybe I was…But I'm never wrong…Except in math class, I'm not that great in that…**

Miley:: Sharpay!

Sharpay:: (looks around) Yeah?

Miley:: Are you still there? (knocks on Sharpay's head)

Sharpay:: (giggles) Yeah, I am…Just thinking…

Miley:: About?

Sharpay:: Nothing.

Miley:: You can't be thinking about nothing.

Sharpay:: Well, I am.

Miley:: Well if you won't tell me I will figure it out….Hmmm…Could it be Shane Grey?

Sharpay:: (smiles)

Miley:: Ding ding ding!!!

Sharpay:: (giggles) Miley, should I be worried?

Miley:: About what? Shane?

Sharpay:: (nods)

Miley:: Normally, I would say yes. But after today…No.

Sharpay:: (smiles) Okay…What time is it?

Miley:: (checks her phone) 11 pm, why?

Sharpay:: When are they getting back Miles?

Miley:: Shar, relax. You will see Shane soon.(giggles)(yawns) I'm tired…

Sharpay:: Then you can sleep. I'll see you later Miles.(walks out and closes the door behind her)

_**Much Later On With Sharpay in Her Room**_

Sharpay:: (sitting on her bed writing a song)

Shane:: (opens the door)Hey Shar.

Sharpay:: (smiles) You're back!

Shane:: Yup.(sits on the bed beside her) What'cha doing?

Sharpay:: Writing a song. My eyes only.(closes the notebook)(smirks)

Shane:: You're mean.

Sharpay:: Yeah, whatever Shane.(giggles) Thanks for writing me the song…It was…I don't even have words for…I'm speechless.

Shane:: Good.(smiles) Did you enjoy it?

Sharpay:: Are you kidding? I loved it. Ask Miley, I almost passed out.

Shane:: (chuckles) I guess you did.

Sharpay:: Yeah. Thank you so much Shane.

Shane:: (smiles, looks her in the eyes) I love you.(kisses her)

Sharpay:: (kisses back)

Shane:: (deepens it)

Sharpay:: (deepens it even more)

Shane:: (takes Sharpay's shirt off)

**And I said, I will fucking enjoy it.**

_**In The Morning**_

**Oh My God, last night was freaking **_**amazing**_**.**

**Shane is freaking amazing.**

**I love my life right now.**

**I opened my eyes to see Shane looking at me.**

Sharpay:: Good morning.(smiles)

Shane:: Good morning Shar.(kisses the tip of her nose)

Sharpay:: (giggles) Last night was amazing.

Shane:: Yes. It was.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (giggles)

Shane:: Happy Birthday Ms. Evans.

**Oh fuck.**

Sharpay:: I thought you forgot…Do not remind anyone, please!

Shane:: Do you really think I would do something to not bother you?

Sharpay:: (sticks out her tongue) I guess this means I'm officially a pedophile. For now anyways.

Shane:: I feel violated.

Sharpay:: You should.(smirks)

_**Downstairs**_

Sharpay:: (walks into the kitchen)

Miley:: Happy Birthday Shar!!(hugs her)

Sharpay:: Oh seriously??

Miley:: YES! Annndddd…..(pulls out a wrapped box from behind her back)

Sharpay:: I hate you Miley.

Miley:: I love you.(smiles) Open it.(hands it to her)

Sharpay:: (sticks out her tongue before opening the box)(screams) MILEYYY!!!! I LOVE YOU!(hugs her)

Miley:: (giggles) I love you too!

**It was the Tiffany necklace I saw in the window of their shop the other day! Oh my Gosh I love Miley!!!!**

Sharpay:: (puts the necklace on) I love it Miley! Thank you so much!

Miley:: You're going to love what everyone else got you.

Sharpay:: Am I now?(smirks)(giggles)

Jason&Nate:: (walk in) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Sharpay:: (giggles)

Nate:: Come here.

Jason:: Close your eyes.

Miley:: I don't trust her.(covers Sharpay's eyes with her hand)

Sharpay:: (giggles)

**Okay, I'm now scared. First off because Miley, Jason and Nate were guiding me somewhere, and well…It's them!**

Miley:: (guiding Sharpay) Keep walking, keep walking…Turn left…NOW OPEN!!!!

Sharpay:: (opens her eyes) Oh My God. Are you guys serious?

Nate:: Yup.

**It was beautiful. Right in the middle of my music room, was now a pink, Baldwin grand piano, with my Initials on it! It was…Perfect.**

Sharpay:: OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD!

Jason:: Try it out.

Sharpay:: (really excited) Okay, if you insist.(giggles)(sits on the piano stool)

**I looked at the piano keys, and thought. I knew what I would play. I thought for a couple more seconds, transposing what I knew.**

Sharpay:: (takes in a breath)

Before I fall,

Too fast,

Kiss Me quick,

But make it last,

So I can see how badly this will hurt me,

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet,

Keep it slow,

Let the future pass,

And don't let go,

But

Tonight I could,

Fall too soon,

Under this beautiful moonlight

(stops)

Miley:: (smiles)

Shane:: (walks in) Now, that didn't sound right.(smirks)

Sharpay:: Then, let's both sing.

Shanpay:: (sings)

But your so hypnotizing,

You got me laughing while I sing,

You got me smiling in my sleep

I can see thing unravelling,

Your love is where I'm falling,

But please don't catch me

Miley:: Match made in hell, but you two sound great together.

Sharpay:: (smiles)

Nate:: Oh Sharpay, one last thing…

Jason:: It's very serious.

Sharpay:: (drops her smile)

Shane:: Sharpay. I sent in some of your performances to our label. They loved you, and want you to sign with them.

**Oh My God, they scared me for a second-----OH MY FREAKING GOD!**

Sharpay:: Are you serious!?Nate:: Yup.(smiles)

Sharpay:: OH MY GOD!(hugs everyone tightly)

Miley:: Aren't you happy Sharpay?

Sharpay:: YES! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

Miley:: And now, you and I get to go SHOPPING!

Sharpay:: YAYYY!!!!!(giggles)

**Man, has my luck turned around!**

_**After The Mall Trip:; On the way Back**_

Miley:: So can you guess what got you yet?

Sharpay:: There's more?(giggles) Coming from him? No way.

Miley:: You are gong to love it.

Sharpay:: I know I will.(smiles)

Miley:: Well, we're here.(stifling laughter)

Sharpay:: Why are we at a club Miles?

Miley:: Let's just go inside.

**With that Miley and I got out of my car, and walked up to the front door of a familiar club. She opened it and revealed every person I knew standing around.**

Everyone:: SURPRISE!

Sharpay:: (laughs and hugs Miley) You're horrible.

Miley:: Don't look at me. Look at pretty boy over there.

Sharpay:: (let's go of Miley) Thank you so much everyone!(smiles)

Shane:: (walks up to her) Happy?

Sharpay:: Yes Shane. I'm the happiest I've ever been.(looks around) How did you even manage?

Shane:: Well you can do anything when you're Shane Grey.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (hits him in the arm playfully) Normally I would comment on how shallow that was, but then again…You pulled this off. And that's pretty awesome.

Shane:: (smiles, kisses her)

_**Much Later On**_

Miley:: So are you having fun Shar?

Sharpay:: Yes! Everyone I love is here--

Nate:: Hey girls!Sharpay:: And, I have to say, this is the best day of my life.

**But there was just one thing missing. Shane. He was here. But I couldn't find him. Anywhere. The crowd is huge.**

Jason:: (walks up to them) Hey guys.

Sharpay:: Have any of you seen Shane around?

Nate:: (quickly) Nope!

Sharpay:: Okay…What's wrong with you?

Nate:: Nothing!

**What is up with him?**

Sharpay:: You don't seem fine…

Nate:: Miley, I need to talk to you. Alone.(looks at Sharpay and Jason)

Jason:: We're leaving.(Sharpay and him walk away)

Sharpay:: Dude, what's wrong with your brother?

Jason:: I have no idea. He's not usually like that.

Sharpay:: I hope nothing's wrong.

Jason:: I'm sure everything is fine.

Sharpay:: Yeah, you're probably right.

* * *

**Dude, what was up with that?...:P**

**Anyways, what do _you_ think is going on with Nate and his sudden wierd behavior?? What is your prediction on what happens next??**

**=)**

**5 reviews for next...Or I might post it sooner...=P**

**xoxo**

**-Steph**


	12. Car chases and Mood Swings

_**The Next Day:: Music Room with Shane and Sharpay**_

Sharpay:: Hey, Shane?

Shane:: MmHm?

Sharpay:: Where were you last night? I mean you were there for most of the party, but then you just... disappeared.

Shane:: Oh. I was just… I was there… I…Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!

**Why was he stuttering?…Probably nothing…**

Sharpay:: Oh. I guess the crowd was just really big…(smiles)

Shane:: Yeah, I tried asking around but everyone was just as confused as the rest of us.

Sharpay:: (smiles, relieved) I can imagine.

Miley:: (walks in) Shar can y--Oh. Hi Shar…Shane.

Shane:: What's with the tone?

Miley:: What tone?(looks at Sharpay) I was wondering if ---

Nate:: (comes in and covers her mouth) Miley, shut up!

Sharpay:: What's going on?

**No seriously, why are those two acting so strange?**

Miley:: NATE!(bites his hand)

Nate:: OW!

Miley:: Shane, come here.

Nate:: Miley--

Miley:: No. I _need_ to know.

Nate:: Miley, do you seriously want to face the consequence?

**What consequence?! What's wrong!?**

Miley:: (stops, sighs) No, I don't.

Sharpay:: Can someone tell me what's going on?

Miley:: I'll tell you when we get home.

Shane:: What time is it?

Miley:: Just about 12, why?

Shane:: I got to leave.

Sharpay:: Oh, okay. Bye!(smiles, waves)

**I kind of had to restrain myself from asking why or where he was going to…I don't want to be one of those clingy people. I watched as he left, and I noticed the looks Nate and Miley were giving him.**

Miley:: So what are you doing?(smiles)

**Mood swing much?**

Sharpay:: Just, uhm…Writing…A song…

Nate:: Oh that's cool.

Jason:: (walks in) Hey guys, where's Shane leaving to?

Nate:: Somewhere.

Jason:: Oh, okay. He seemed pretty discreet about it.

Miley:: Did you just say the word 'discreet'?

Jason:: Yes.

Miley:: (to Nate)(whispers) He's smarter then we thought.

Sharpay:: (rolls her eyes) So, do you guys want to help me write?

Miley:: I can't write worth shit.

Nate:: Yes you can…(looks at Sharpay) Sure.

Sharpay:: (smiles)

(I'm not telling you what they write…It will be used later…=D)

_**Later On**_

**Okay, where is he?**

**He's not answering **_**anyone's**_** calls, and he didn't tell us anything. He has been gone for 5 hours, should I be worried?**

**No, I'm sure he's doing fine. Doing something.**

Sharpay:: Jason, why is everyone acting so weird?

Jason:: I have no idea, they were fine until last night.

Sharpay:: Yeah…Maybe we should just forget it.

Jason:: I guess. Everyone's out anyways, so no point.

Sharpay:: Well do you want to go do something? I have a feeling Shane won't be back for a while, and Nate and Miles just left…

Jason:: Sure. What are we going to do?

Sharpay:: Hmm… Well how about we go out and watch a movie or something?

Jason:: As long as it's not one of your girly movies that you and Miley cry at. That's Shane's job to watch that stuff with you.

Sharpay:: Fine, then we'll go see some movie with car chases and explosions.

Jason:: (gives her a look)

Sharpay:: What? Just cause I love pink, doesn't mean I can't like a good car chase.(giggles)

Jason:: Then let's go.

Sharpay:: (smiles)(they walk out, and leave together)

_**After The Movie**_

Sharpay:: That was awesome!

Jason:: Nothing like a good car chase.

Sharpay:: Yeah, it was so much fun…Minus the part where we had to sprint inside because of paparazzi.

Jason:: Yeah, don't be surprised if you see yourself with me on Perez Hilton's website sooner or later.

Sharpay:: (giggles) Yeah, Shane's a regular on there.

Jason:: One day I'll use those pictures against him…

Sharpay:: The day will come…(smiles)

Jason:: Wonder how Nate and Miles are doing.

Sharpay:: It's better we don't.(smiles and throws her jacket on a chair) And Shane's still not here…

Jason:: Sharpay, Shane will come back. Seriously, he always mysteriously disappears then reappears _all the time._

Sharpay:: I'm trusting you with that.(smiles)

**Jason and I had an awesome night together. I guess you could call it a 'friend date' or something, but it was so much fun. The movie was awesome, and totally got my mind of a certain ass-hole in my life.**

Miley&Nate:: We're b--

Sharpay:: We just came home too.

Miley:: Where'd you two go?

Sharpay:: To see a movie.(smiles) It was fun.

Nate:: (looks at Jason) Please don't tell me she made you sit through some girly movie where everyone has a British accent.

Sharpay:: No, we watched an action thriller thing.

Nate:: And you couldn't have brought me!?

Miley:: Hey!(hits him playfully)

Sharpay:: Okay, next time _we all go_. In the mean time, I suggest we do something, because I'm already dying of boredom.

Miley:: Well, you do have a humungous pool that has never been used in your back yard….

Sharpay:: Then let's all go for a swim.(smiles)

Nate:: That sounds fun.

Sharpay:: Nate, you just want to see Miley in a bikini…perv….(giggles)

Nate:: And what, you don't want to see Jason and us without tops?

Sharpay:: Listen, maybe I do. But I've seen you---

Miley:: NOT LISTENING!!(covers her ears) LALALALA!

Sharpay:: (giggles) Let's go.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short..._ONCE AGAIN_!**

**Urgh, I've been having major writers block! I know what's going to happen, but I can't build it up...=P**

**Anyways...I'll try and write some more tonight... And once again, you guys made my day better when I saw all the response...**

**I come home from school to a bunch of reviews...That's cool.=)**

**xo**


	13. You do realize you're wearing white

_**The Next Day**_

Sharpay:: I can't believe this is my last day here.

Miley:: I don't want to go back to school…

Nate:: I don't want to leave this house.

Jason:: Shar, your house is awesome.

Sharpay:: I know…I don't want to leave my piano…(smiles)

Shane:: We'll be here again soon enough.

Sharpay:: Yeah, it was a lot of fun. When's the next vacation?

Miley:: Summer.

Shane:: That's gonna be a hell of a summer.

Sharpay:: Should I be scared?(giggles)

Shane:: Very.(smirks)

Miley:: Guys, we're getting a new girl!

Jason:: How would you know?

Miley:: My friend from campus just sent me a text. Apparently she's gorgeous.

Shane:: (smirks)

Sharpay:: (hits him in the arm)

Nate:: Dude, Jason needs to get a girlfriend.

Sharpay:: Yeah! That'd be soo cute!

Miley:: She also says she's a musician!

Sharpay:: No way! Maybe she'll be our newest friend!

Nate:: That would be so cool.

Miley:: But can she stand the true test of friendship?

Shane:: Which would be??

Miley:: You and Sharpay fighting.

Sharpay:: It's not that bad.

Jason:: Your kidding right?

Sharpay:: I always win the fights anyways.

Shane:: No you don't. I do. I could so beat you in a fight.

Nate:: There goes the peace and quiet.

Sharpay:: Listen, I freaking kick your ass!

Shane:: You're a --

Sharpay:: Don't say it!

Shane:: Oh I will!

Sharpay:: Fuck you!

Shane:: Dumb ass!

Sharpay:: Oh you've done it now!(jumps on his back, and starts pulling his hair)

Shane:: OW! OW! OW! OW!

Sharpay:: HAHHAHAHA!!!!

Nate:: C'mon guys!

Shane:: (pulls Sharpay's hair)

Sharpay:: OW! OW! OW! OWWWW!!!! FU--

Mrs. Evans:: (walks in the room, about to speak, but then gets confused)

Sharpay:: (smiles awkwardly) Hey mom…

Shane:: Hey Mrs. Evans…

**Yeah…Uhm, awkward much?**

Mrs. Evans:: Is this what you guys were talking about?

Miley:: Yes.

Mrs. Evans:: Okay….I feel bad for you all then.(leaves, laughing to herself)

Sharpay:: That was awkward…

Shane:: Yeah..

Sharpay:: You know what would be really awkward?

Miley:: What?

Sharpay:: If Shane and I--

Nate:: Please, don't finish that sentence.

Sharpay:: Can you let go of my gorgeous hair?

Shane:: Can you get off my back?

Sharpay:: Fine.

Shane:: Fine…..I would've won that.

Sharpay:: Seriously Shane? I could so win.

Miley:: You guys do realize these are little girly fights?

Sharpay:: They are not girly.

Shane:: We aren't violent.

Jason:: Sure…

Nate:: When we were going downstairs at campus for lunch one day with you two, you almost threw each other down the stairwell.

Shane:: For a good reason!

Sharpay:: Yeah! He's an asshole!

Shane:: Am I now?

Sharpay:: YES!

Jason:: C'mon guys! SHUT UP!

Shane:: I will when she does!

Sharpay:: I will when he shuts up!

Nate:: Okay, I'm leaving until the storm's gone.

Miley:: Second that.

Jason:: Third.

Nate:: And GONE!(they all exit the room)

Sharpay:: I will not shut up!

Shane:: Neither will I!

Sharpay:: FINE! BE LIKE THAT!

Shane:: I will!

Sharpay:: (rolls her eyes)

Shane:: You look so hot when you do that.

**For a second it was quiet. Shane and I just looked at each other. And we both knew what we were going to do. Laugh our freaking asses off.**

Shanpay:: (burst out into hysterical laughter)

Sharpay:: I love you Shane.

Shane:: I love you Sharpay.

(they hug each other giggling)

Sharpay:: So Shane, what are we going to do for our last day here?

Shane:: Well, we could visit Hollywood Boulevard and hang out.

Sharpay:: I'd like that.(smiles)

Nate:: (walks in) I'm in!

**Are you serious?**

Miley:: I second that!

Jason:: And I third!

Shane:: Seriously guys?

Miley:: Yes!(excited) I can't wait!

Sharpay:: Oh well.(smiles hopefully to Shane)

Shane:: (chuckles) Okay, fine.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Sharpay:: (walks in her house) I'm tirreeeddddd…

Miley:: Yeah, walking in heels is tiring.

Nate:: Well it was fun.

Jason:: And worth it.

Sharpay:: Guys, we still have the half the day left.

Miley:: What time do we have to leave?

Sharpay:: Well our plane comes at 11, so we'll probably leave an hour earlier.

Jason:: So what do we do now?

Nate:: I suggest we go swimming again.

Shane:: I AGREE!

**He is so…Shane.**

**That's the only word to describe him.**

Sharpay:: Shane's a perv!

Shane:: So are you!

Miley:: Okay, you two are both pervs! Now let's go.

Shane:: You suck.

Sharpay:: (sticks out her tongue)

Nate:: Okay, how old are you two? Really.

Sharpay:: Well I'm 18, but have the maturity of a 7 year old.

Shane:: I'm 17 and have the maturity of….

Sharpay:: A 6 year old.

Shane:: Sure.

Miley:: It's nice to finally hear you two admit that.

Sharpay:: We're not stupid.

Shane:: I'm not.

Sharpay:: Okay, you've done it now.(about to jump at him)

Miley:: (hold her back) C'mon.(takes her outside) It's such a nice day, stop acting that way.

Shane:: (walks out) Yeah, Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Okay Shane. I'll give you 5 seconds.

Shane:: (about to run)

Sharpay:: 5!(jumps on Shane's back)

Shane:: Sharpay we're gonna fall into the pool!

Sharpay:: Say sorry.

Shane:: No.

Sharpay:: (jumps off)

Shane:: You better not.

Sharpay:: And I will.(smirks)(pushes him)

Shane:: Too bad!!(grabs her arm, pushes her in)

**_Inside_**

Jason:: That didn't sound too good.

Nate:: I think they drowned each other.(they run outside, panicked)

Sharpay:: OH MY GOD SHANE! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?

Shane:: (smirks) Yes. I do.

Sharpay:: Shut up, you're coming too.(grabs his ankle and pulls him in)

Shane:: (glares at her) I hate you.

Sharpay:: (smiles, hugs him) I love you.

Shane:: You're enjoying this aren't you.

Sharpay:: Yes. Yes I am.

Nate:: Are you serious?!

Jason:: At least they didn't kill each other in the process.

Nate:: (shrugs)

Shane:: (laughs)

Sharpay:: MILEY! COME IN!

Miley:: Oh my God, never!!!

Sharpay:: (sticks out her tongue)

Miley:: You do know your outfit is white…Right?

**I did not….I looked down, and saw that I was wearing white, and it was becoming see-through…**

Sharpay:: (looks at herself) Oh yeahh….WAIT!

Shane:: (smirks)

**Oh my God. Of all things he's done.**

Sharpay:: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Shane:: (laughs) YES!

Sharpay:: (can't help but laugh) I'm going to kill you.

Nate:: Oh my God, they're gonna drown each other.

Miley:: You two are hopeless.

Shane:: We know.

_**On The Plane Ride Back**_

**So I guess you could say this plan was a success. I mean of course I didn't want to lose Troy, but Shane was worth it. I had an awesome party, I saw everyone I missed and everything I have been missing.**

**I looked out the plane window and watched everything passing by. First it was the airport, then the buildings of LA, then darkness.**

**I was going to miss everything, but soon enough, I'd be back. **

**I turned around to see Miley in her seat, who was slowly dozing off with her head on Nate's shoulder. It was probably around midnight. Pretty much everyone was almost asleep or already asleep. I was still awake. I wonder if Shane was…**

**Nope.**

**Maybe I should sleep too….**

**

* * *

**

Award for worst episode ever?? I think so!

Anyways, I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner...

Fanfiction was being and ass and not letting me post because it was 'invalid'....assholes.

WHo do you think the new girl is??

xoxox

-Steph


	14. You're exactly what I thought you were

_**When Sharpay and Shane arrive back at their Dorm**_

Sharpay:: (opens the door) OH IT'S SOO GREAT TO BE BACK!

Shane:: Really now?

Sharpay:: Yes, it is!(smiles and lays down on her bed)

Shane:: I'm _so _tiredd….

Sharpay:: Me too. What time is it? Like 5 am?

Shane:: (yawns) Yeahh…

Sharpay:: No point in going to sleep I guess.

Shane:: So what do you want to do?

_**Later On**_

Miley:: Sharpay, wake up.(shaking Sharpay)

Sharpay:: (opens her eyes) Oh, I must've fell asleep. What time is it?

Miley:: It's about to be 10.

Sharpay:: Oh.(sits up) Miley, what was it you were going to tell me before.

Miley:: Shar, it's nothing.

Sharpay:: Promise?

Miley:: (hesitant) I promise.

Sharpay:: (smiles)

Miley:: (feels guilty but hides it) SO, uhm, want to go say hi to the new girl? I heard she was I--

**A song. A great song. Ooo! The rhythm could go like that, and the words…They would be soft and sweet…And--**

Sharpay:: A song!

Miley:: What?

Sharpay:: (grabs her notebook from her purse and shoves all the papers in it) I have a song! Come with me!

Miley:: Where to?

Sharpay:: The auditorium!

Miley:: (giggles) Okay!

(they run together to the auditorium)

_**In The Auditorium**_

Sharpay:: There it is!(runs to the piano)(sits down)

(starts writing)

_**(**__I won't tell you guys, because it will be used later….As a surprise..)_

Miley:: (smiles) It's beautiful.

Sharpay:: (smiles) It's for Shane.

Miley:: (her smile drops) Oh, okay.(puts on a fake smile)

Sharpay:: What was that about?

Miley:: What was what about?

Sharpay:: Nothing I guess…

**I gathered all my things that were lying on the piano and held them close to my chest as I walked out with Miley.**

**As we were walking I wasn't really paying attention to me, and I bumped into someone….Greattt…..I bent down to gather my papers, and saw who the person I bumped into. She was helping gathering my papers, and I almost dropped them again when I saw her.**

Mitchie:: Sharpay? Is that you?

Miley:: (stays there with her mouth hanging open)

**It was…She was back…I…Oh my God.**

Sharpay:: Uhm, yeah. It's me.

Mitchie:: You look _amazing_!

**She didn't even look the same either! And to make it better, she looked even prettier than before! Her hair was now black, her make-up was more heavy, but looked very natural and pretty, and she wore a black leather jacket, over a black sequinned top, and some skinny jeans.**

Sharpay:: You look…great too….Why are you here?

Mitchie:: (hands her the papers back) I'm now studying here!

Miley:: And your _living_ here?

Mitchie:: (smiles and nods enthusiastically)

Sharpay:: (fake smiles) Great!

Mitchie:: And I heard that you got a record deal!(smirks)

Sharpay:: Yeah, I did.

Mitchie:: So how's Shane?

Sharpay:: Shane is fine…

Miley:: Ahem.

Sharpay:: And he's my boyfriend….

Mitchie:: Knew it!(smiles) Your smart.

Sharpay:: Mitchie I'm not a prosti --

Mitchie:: I have to go! See you later!(leaves)

**What just happened?**

Sharpay:: (turns around to face Miley) Oh my God.

Miley:: Do you need Starbucks?

Sharpay:: Yes! Please!

**The best thing about this place was the fact that there was a Starbucks on campus.**

Miley:: (smiles) Then let's go.

_**After Starbucks**_

_**With Sharpay and Shane in their dorm**_

Sharpay:: (runs in) Shane, I have news.

Shane:: And the news would be?

Sharpay:: Mitchie is the new girl.

Shane:: What?

Sharpay:: She's here to stay.

Shane:: (just stands there, confused and angered) She has some nerve.

Sharpay:: Yeah, no kidding! And I ran into her, and she acts as if _nothing_ ever happened!

Shane:: I hate that bitch.

Sharpay:: What do we do? Avoid her?

Shane:: I don't know!

_(Someone knocks on the door_)

Sharpay:: If it's that mother fu*ke--(opens the door)

Mitchie:: Hi Sharpay!

Sharpay:: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Mitchie:: Why are you yelling at me!?

Sharpay:: After all you've done, you decide to _come back here and act as if you did absolutely nothing?!_

Mitchie:: Sharpay, it was not a big deal---

Sharpay:: You know what, it was! People have fricking feelings, do you know that?!

Mitchie:: Why do you care so much?

Sharpay:: Because I love Shane! Okay? You obviously have no idea what that feels like because you don't have a heart!

Mitchie:: Sharpay--

Sharpay:: You know what. Shut up. Leave me alone.

**I turned my head back to Shane, to see him just staring at me like he's never seen this side of me before.**

Sharpay:: I'm leaving!(grabs her coat and leaves)

**HOW DOES SHE HAVE THE NERVE TO DO THAT!? TO EVEN TALK TO ME! I swear I will kill her!**

**I walked up the stairs to Nate and Jason's floor, found their door and knocked angrily.**

Nate:: (opens it) What is wrong with you? You look--

Sharpay:: (walks in) PISSED OFF!

Jason:: Oh yeah, Miley told us about Mitchie.

Sharpay:: Don't even say that name!(groans)

Miley:: She didn't come over did she?

Sharpay:: Yes! She did! And I freaking yelled at her! And she still acted as if nothing had touched her!

Nate:: Is she still there?!

Sharpay:: I don't know! I just stormed out of there!

Miley:: Shouldn't you go back?

Nate:: Miley…We should tell her now.

Miley:: Shar… We will tell you now…

Sharpay:: Guys, I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to make sure the bitch still isn't there.(walks out)

_(everyone follows her)_

**As I reached the door, I realized it was still left open.**

**And I heard noises…**

**I pushed the door open to reveal Shane and Mitchie.**

**Oh yeah, they were kind of making out.**

Sharpay:: Shane?

Shane:: Shar, it--

Sharpay:: (feels tears coming to her eyes) Don't.

Shane:: (panics) Nate knew!

**What!?**

Nate:: Shar, he's lying!

Sharpay:: Are you saying this has been going on for a while?!

Miley:: We tried to tell you!

**Now Miley!? Are you serious?! This couldn't be happening…**

_**This must've meant…**_

Sharpay:: Shane, where were you at my party?

Shane:: No where!

Nate:: With Gabriella.

Sharpay:: "With" her?

Shane:: (looks down)

**Now with my enemy!?**

Sharpay:: (tries to hold back her tears) You all knew about this?

Nate&Miley:: We did.

Sharpay:: Oh. Okay.(tries to hold back her anger, looks at Shane) I can't believe you.

Shane:: I'm sorry.

Sharpay:: You're…. Exactly what I thought you were. You…said you loved me….Just so you could get me in bed. After that….That's where you were all the times you were gone! You were with Gabriella!

Shane:: Sharpay--

Sharpay:: Please, don't say it's not what it looks like. Every time I've had a boyfriend, that's what they say. I thought you were different Shane.

Shane:: But I am!

Sharpay:: No you're not! You are a man whore who doesn't even care about others around him! All you do is care about yourself!

Shane:: That's a lie!

**Now he was yelling too!?**

Sharpay:: Then who do you care for Shane? NO ONE!

Shane:: And who do you care for!?

Sharpay:: My friends! My family! I may be a slut, but Shane, there's a difference between us is that I _care_. I have feelings.

Shane:: Sharpay, I hate you! I do care!

Sharpay:: I HATE YOU TOO! I _NEVER_ WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU COULD'VE JUST BROKE IT OFF!… Sure it would've hurt, but not nearly as painful as this is!

Miley:: Sharpay--

Sharpay:: Don't talk to me…(runs out in tears)

**I ran. And ran. And ran. Crying. Wishing I was away from here. He said he hated me…Hate.**

**He never loved me.**

**He was just tricking me.**

**Tricked me into thinking he loved me.**

**And I fell hard for him.**

**I said I loved him back.**

**He promised me he wouldn't hurt me.**

**What a lie.**

**I couldn't run anymore. My legs were shaking, and I was crying and sobbing. I heard footsteps behind me, and a familiar voice call my name.**

Miley:: SHARPAY!(runs up to her)

Sharpay:: (stops) What?

Miley:: I'm so sorry.

**Normally, I would be mad at her. She knew. And didn't tell me. But she didn't want to be the one to tell me. And I really needed someone now.**

**I turned around to see a sympathetic Miley.**

Sharpay:: (hugs her, and cries) Miley…I…He..

Miley:: Shh…Let's go back to my dorm. We'll talk there.

_**In Miley's Dorm**_

Sharpay:: (sits down on Miley's bed and cries hysterically) I hate my life!

Miley:: (hugs her) Shar, don't cry over him. He's not worth it.

Sharpay:: I know, but when he said I love you, I thought he meant it…And I love him….(cries)

Miley:: I know…(frowns) I hate seeing you like this.

Sharpay:: Miley, you have no idea how many times this has happened to me. _Every single boyfriend I had _has done this to me. Miley that's a lot….

Miley:: It's their loss Shar.(hugs her again)

**No more words could come from my mouth. Only quiet sobs. My voice was hoarse and shaking from all the yelling. I really thought Shane was the one…I really loved him. He said he hated me. And that was the worse.**

Sharpay:: (voice cracking) Where's Jason and Nate?

Miley:: They're yelling at Shane.

Sharpay:: Oh My God.

**I was causing them to fight? And yell? I've never seen any of them yell. Never mind at each other.**

Miley:: Don't worry, it'll all be fine. Promise.

Sharpay:: What if it isn't Miley?

Miley:: I promise you Shar, everything happens for a reason. No matter how bad it is along the way, the outcome is great.(gives a hopeful smile)

Sharpay:: (gives a small smile) Way to go Dr. Phil.

Miley:: There we go!

Nate:: (walks in the room) I FU*KING HATE SHANE!

Miley:: What happened?!

Jason:: HE IS THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE EVER!

**Oh My God. They can't be fighting my fight…I don't want to wreck anything…What if it broke up their band?! Shane would tell the whole world it was my fault! And no one would buy my albums, or be my friend, or talk to me!**

**This needs to stop.**

Sharpay:: Guys, what did you do?!

Nate:: We yelled at him!

Sharpay:: Please, guys! Don't!(feels more tears coming)

Jason:: We said if he pulls something stupid like this again, the band is over.

Nate:: And we aren't speaking with him anymore!

Sharpay:: But he is family!

Nate:: It doesn't matter Sharpay. Your like the sister we never had, and Shane needs to learn a lesson!

Jason:: He needs to grow up!

**I took a quick glance up at them, and their anger clearly showed in their eyes. I haven't seen this side of anyone before. Not Miley, not Nate or Jason and not…him…**

Sharpay:: Guys, please. I'm not worth it.(her voice cracks) Don't wreck your family over me.

Nate:: _We _aren't the ones wrecking the family, _he _is!

**Great. The room was spinning, and my vision was getting blurry, and…The world just blacked out.**

**I guess I fainted again. Great.**

Miley:: (runs to her and catches her) Poor Sharpay.(lays her on the bed)

Nate:: Shane really should watch what he says and does.

Miley:: No kidding.

Jason:: So is that why you guys were acting weird?

Nate:: (nods)

Jason:: What _happened_?

_**The Night Of The Party**_

Nate:: (muttering to himself thinking about all the possibilities…) Where is Shane…(walks past something)(stops, then looks again, making sure what he was seeing was true) Shane!? What are you doing making out with that ho?!

Shane:: (pulls away) Nate, please don't tell Sharpay!

Nate:: Why should I!?! Do you know how she's going to feel when I tell her!??!

Shane:: Yes…Ashamed, sorry, mad, angry, frustrated…

Nate:: She'll kill you!

Shane:: And you want to be the one to tell her…To break her naïve little heart…To crush all of her dreams… I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to be the one to do that to her…

Nate:: (wants to say something, but keeps it to himself) You're going to pay for all this one day.

Shane:: Whatever.(glares)

Nate:: (glares, walks away)(sees Sharpay, walks to her)(smiles) Shar I have-

Jason:: (walks up to them) Hey guys.

Sharpay:: Have any of you seen Shane around?

Nate:: (quickly) Nope!

Sharpay:: Okay…What's wrong with you?

Nate:: Nothing!

Sharpay:: You don't seem fine…

Nate:: Miley, I need to talk to you. Alone.(looks at Sharpay and Jason)

Jason:: We're gone!(leaves with Sharpay)

Miley:: Nate, what's wrong?(really worried)

Nate:: It's about Shane.

Miley:: Oh no.

Nate:: I saw him. He was with Gabriella. He made me feel guilty so I wouldn't tell….

Miley:: He is _horrible_!

_**Back To Present**_

Jason:: He is worse then I thought…And I've known him my whole life! He's my brother!

Nate:: Mine too!…(shakes his head) Of all the things..

Miley:: He said he changed….

Nate:: He never means it. Until he learns his lesson…

Jason:: What about all the other times?

_**One Of the Previous Days**_

Nate:: Shane, where are you going?

Shane:: On a date with Gabriella, then one with this blonde I met.

Nate:: (glares) Shane, don't.

Shane:: What?

Nate:: If you do I swear--

Shane:: (walks out the door)

Nate:: (sighs)

_**Present Day**_

Miley:: You know what,(gets up) watch her. When she wakes up, give her water, I'm going to go yell at Shane.

Nate:: Miley!

Miley:: He's done this to me, he's done this to many, many, many other girls before Sharpay. Now he's done it to her, and I can't stand it anymore!

Jason:: Let her go Nate.

Nate:: Jason--

Jason:: (gives him a look)

Nate:: Fine.(sighs) Go.

Miley:: Thanks Nate.(kisses his cheek before running off)

_**Minutes Later**_

Miley:: (knock at the door angrily) SHANE GREY OPEN THIS DOOR!

Shane:: (opens it) What are you? My mother?

Miley:: No. I am Miley. I am Sharpay's best friend. And I am _not_ going to let you do that to her!

Shane:: (groans)

Miley:: PAY ATTENTION!!….Shane, do you realize how badly you hurt people when you do that?!?

Shane:: C'mon Miley. It can't hurt _that_ bad.

Miley:: Remember what Bitchie did to you? Remember those feelings? Remember who helped you?!

_**A Week Ago**_

Shane::(turns around) You're asking me to go home with you?

Sharpay:: You make it seem so wrong.

Shane::(turns around) I think you just have a dirty mind.

Sharpay:: I do not.

Shane:: Do.

Sharpay:: Do not.

Shane:: Do.

Sharpay::(glares) Whatever Shane.

Shane::(smirks)

Sharpay:: But I mean if you don't wanna come--

Sahne:: I'll go with you Shar.

Sharpay:: I understand I mean--Wait. did you just say--

Shane:: I said I would go Shar.(smiles)

Sharpay:: You're not smirking.

Shane:: I'm not always a jerk.

Sharpay:: Yeah I know.(smiles and goes back to packing her suitcase)

Shane::(smiles)(feel his phone vibrating in his pocket)(opens it and reads the text)

Text::

Thanks for the meeting.

I got the deal! =)

I'm breaking up with you.

Don't try to talk to me.

-Mitchie

(PS:: This hot guy I was on a date with a couple days ago is sooo much better!)

Shane::(drops the phone in shock)

Sharpay::(turns around) Shane? What's wrong?

Shane::(can't speak)

Sharpay::(runs and picks up the phone)(reads the text)(stands up) I'm sorry.

Shane:: She didn't love me? She lied? Again?(shocked)

Sharpay:: Shane, you should've known..

Shane:: But...(sighs) I thought she was different.

Sharpay:: I know you loved her, I mean the way you looked at her was just...But there are heartless people out there that are like that. I can't believe I'm actually telling _you_ this, but this right here, has happened to me numerous times. It's always gonna happen, you just have to wait. For that perfect someone to come along and be perfect.(smiles)

Shane::(chuckles) Thanks.(hugs her)

Sharpay:(holds the hug) You gonna be okay Shane?

Shane:: I think so.(smiles to himself)

Sharpay::(smiles to herself)

_**Back To Present**_

Shane:: (shamefully) Yes. I do.

Miley:: All of that time…Building trust, talking, laughing…All of that…Wasted. Because someone decided to be unfaithful. And Sharpay actually had feelings, and was faithful…Imagine how she's feeling….Kind of makes you feel guilty.

Shane:: (glares up at her)

Miley:: (stops) What made you do that?

Shane:: I don't know…

Miley:: Well, just think about that.

Shane:: She's not doing the show is she?

Miley:: You think she'd quit?

Shane:: Just thought I'd let you know, I'm judging.

Miley:: (angry) How do you always win, whenever you lose?!

Shane:: I'm Shane Grey.(smirks)

Miley:: One day your past is going to catch up with you Shane. I know it.

Shane:: Please Miley, you just won't accept that I _always_ win.

Miley:: You don't Shane. Think about it. You've just lost Sharpay, because of your stupidity.

Shane:: Miley, leave.

Miley:: Fine. I will!….I HATE YOU SHANE!(turns around and slams the door behind her)

Shane:: Love you too!

* * *

**Uhm, hello drama? =D**

**First off, Shane's an asshole!**

**Next, yes I snuck onto the computer for you guys, and yes I'm a problem child. I enjoy it.=)**

**Now,**

** are you thinking right now?**

**2. Your prediction?**

**3. Do you want to jump in the story and smash Shane's car? (I sure do.=D)**

**4. ANything else?**

**xoxoxo**

**-Steph**

**5 reviews for next**


	15. Bonding and Revenge

**I know I said 5 reviews, but man, you guys reviewed sooo fast and detailed, that I just couldn't leave you dying.=P**

**Enjoy....**

_**The Next Day:: Nate's and Jason's Dorm**_

**UGH! MY HEAD KILLS!**

**You know what I was doing last night?**

**I fainted, woke up, then cried myself to sleep!**

**All because of that stupid jerk!**

**What do I see in him?**

**Everything!**

**And that's the problem!**

**And what's worse is, I can't even go to my own room!**

**Why?**

**I share a room with that stupid jerk!**

**First we were in Miley's place, then I had to go to Nate and Jason's because Miley couldn't handle seeing me cry!**

**I can't even **_**cry**_** in my own room!**

**I opened my eyes, and shielded my eyes from the light that was the sun.**

**The two times I hate the sun::**

**after heavy partying and drinking.**

**after I cry myself to sleep.**

Nate:: You're up!

Sharpay:: Yeah…(sits up) What time is it?

Nate:: About noon.

Sharpay:: Where's Jason?

Nate:: Oh, he went to go pick us up some lunch.

Sharpay:: (smiles) Okay.

Nate:: Are you feeling better?

Sharpay:: Yeah.

**I tried my best to fake a smile, to show that I was okay. I wasn't but it was worth a try.**

**See here's the thing about Nate.**

**He has these eyes, that can stare into your soul and tell if there is anything going on. It's intense.**

**And of course he looked at me with a questioning face.**

Nate:: Really Sharpay?

Sharpay:: No.(frowns)

Nate:: Do you want to talk??(sits beside her)

Sharpay:: Really Nate? Really?

Nate:: Sure. I mean, that's what friends do right?

Sharpay:: Yeah…(smiles)

Nate:: So talk.

**Should I talk?….**

**I took in a deep breath and spoke.**

Sharpay:: I'm upset. And hurt…And I feel betrayed…Lost, alone, helpless…

Nate:: Explain.

Sharpay:: I thought he loved me. I fell for him. His eyes, his smile…(smiles) The way he acted, the way he spoke to me, the song he wrote and that time he brought me onstage….All made me think that he loved me.(her smile fades)

Nate:: Sharpay….Shane is…..He's very smart. He knows how to make girls fall for him within minutes. He's been with teachers, women almost twice his age, many girls….He knows how to get to anyone.

Sharpay:: (sighs) I was so stupid. I should've known.

Nate:: If you didn't try, I bet you that you would still be crying over him. At least now when all the sadness leaves, you'll know.

Sharpay:: Yeah, I guess your right.(smiles) But Nate, I've been with many, many guys. I've had boyfriends…lots…And every single one of them has cheated on me.

Nate:: That's bad.

Sharpay:: Yup. And I've always found out the hard way. It's never about love…To them it's all about my money, the fame, popularity…

Nate:: Ugh, I know the feeling.

Sharpay:: I guess we have that in common.(smiles slightly)

Nate:: (thinks) Is that why you act…

Sharpay:: Like a bitch?

Nate:: Well, if you put it that way..

**Oh my God. He was right. That **_**is**_** why I act that way.**

Sharpay:: I think so….(looks at him) Nate, you're right.

Nate:: Wow….How did that happen?

Sharpay:: (giggles) We all have our moments.(smiles)

Nate:: So what are you going to do?

Sharpay:: Well… I don't know. I'll just do whatever feels right.(smiles)

Nate:: Yeah, you should do that.(smiles)

Sharpay:: (hugs him) Thanks.

Nate:: It's nothing. We're friends, we help each other out.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Right.(smiles a little)(pauses)

Nate:; What's wrong now?

Sharpay:: … Nate, who am I?

Nate:: Sharpay Evans?

Sharpay:: No, I mean, who am I as a person?

Nate:: I'm confused.

Sharpay:: I'm not really like this. I don't like looking like a slut, and wearing make-up like one either.

Nate:: I thought you said--

Sharpay…That this was me. I _thought_ it was me, until now. I was really just trying to put together Shane's dream girl.

Nate:: So who is the real Sharpay Evans?

**Who was I?….I don't know! Who doesn't know who they are?!….I need to stop acting sometime…**

**Maybe my heart will tell me….**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Oh seriously?!**

Sharpay:: I--I don't know.(frowns)

Nate:: You'll find out. Don't worry.

Sharpay:: How? I want to know!

Nate:: Shar, it just happens.(chuckles)

Sharpay:: Oh.(frowns, tears start rolling down her cheek) Nate, why do I still love him then?

Nate:: I can't answer that.(frowns)

Sharpay:: (more tears start falling) Nate, I really wish he wasn't such an asshole.

Nate:: He's not worth it.(hugs her)

Sharpay:: Then why does it hurt so much?

Nate:: ….That means you still love him.

Sharpay:: UGH! But I don't want to!(lays back down on the bed and stares at the ceiling) This isn't fair.

Nate:: Life isn't fair Sharpay.

Sharpay:: Yeah, I know. But I can dream.(lets out a smile)

Nate:: (chuckles) Yup.

Sharpay:: You know you're like a much nicer version of your brother?

Nate:: So I've heard…

Sharpay:: (smiles) It's not a bad thing.

Nate:: Two seconds ago you said you hated him.

Sharpay:: I do…I think…But…

Nate:: Here comes the "but".

Sharpay:: I like everything else about him.(smiles)

Nate:: God. No one could pay me enough money to switch places with a girl for a day. You girls and your hormones.

Sharpay:: Shut up Nate.(giggles)

Jason:: (opens the door) I'm back!

Sharpay:: With food?

Jason:: What else?

Nate:: (grabs the bag) Thank-you very much.

Sharpay:: Pizza? Seriously? How many times do you guys eat this?

Nate:: Every day Miley can't make us something.

Sharpay:: That's shameful.(smirks as she opens the box and takes a slice)

Jason:: I think she's been spending too much time with us Nate.

Nate:: Agreed.

Miley:: BAAACCCKKKKK!!! (opens and closes the front door, and walks into the main room) Pizza?

Sharpay:: It's good!

Miley:: Hey, you're up!(walks over and takes a slice) You guys have to stop eating this crap.

Nate:: But we can't cook.

Jason:: We just know how to make cookies.

Sharpay:: Join the club guys.(looks at Miley) Where the hell did you run off to?

Miley:: I hope you don't mind, but I smashed up Shane's car for you.

**She did what?**

Sharpay:: You did that for _me_?!(smiles)

Miley:: For you!

Sharpay:: (hugs her) I love you Miley!

Miley:: You too!(smiles) So are you ready for tonight?

Sharpay:: Tonight?

**Was I missing something?**

Nate:: Yeah, the talent competition…

Sharpay:: ….Oh my God. You're right!…I FORGOT!

Miley:: Shar, you're ready.

Sharpay:: Yeah…Yeah…Fine…

Jason:: What song are you doing?

Sharpay:: Catch Me.

Miley:: You're going to cry.

Sharpay:: No. I will not cry.

Miley:: (raises and eyebrow)

Sharpay:: Trust me, I know what I'm doing.(smiles)

_**An Hour Later**_

Sharpay:: (hangs up her phone)

Miley:: (looks at her) What?

Sharpay:: My band just cancelled on me.

Miley:: What?

Sharpay:: They cancelled!

Miley:: Oh my God! What do we do?

**What do I do?!**

**What the fu*k do I do!??!?!**

**PLEASE GOD HELP ME!**

Jason&Nate:: (walk in the room)

Nate:: Hey guys, we just came back from playing on campus--

**I smiled.**

**Thank you God.**

Jason:: Why are they looking at us like that??

Sharpay:: You two are going to be my band!

Nate:: What?

Sharpay:: My band cancelled on me last minute. And I really need people to help out….Pleaaseee??(looks at them, pouting)

Jason:: N--

Nate:: Fine.

Sharpay:: Yayy!!(hugs them)

Nate:: MILEY PLAYS THE BASS!

Sharpay:: (lets go of them) Ms. Cyrus, you will be playing too.(smirks)

Miley:: No way in he--

Sharpay:: Please? For me?

Miley:: (about to say no, but gives in) Fine Sharpay. But you owe me missy.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (hugs her tightly) Do you guys think you could tell the orchestra before I go on?

Miley:: Will do Shar.(smiles, and giggles)

Sharpay:: Well guys, we have a show to prepare for.(smiles) I need to get my clothes…

Miley:: What's the big problem?

Sharpay:: I share a room with the bitch.

Nate:: I have an idea.(smirks)

_**A couple Minutes Later**_

**I'm now in front of my dorm's front door. I had to do this. I had to go in. I didn't have to talk. I could just ignore him.**

**I took in a deep breath, and opened the door.**

**I looked left and right….No one was here.**

**I quietly walked to the closet.**

**Took some clothes, and ran for the door. **

**I opened it again, and of course, who was standing there?**

**You guessed it.**

**Shane.**

Sharpay:: (remembers what Nate told her to do) Hi….

Shane:: Hi.

Sharpay:: Uhm, I got to go. BYE!(about to sprint but stops) You might want to check the front bill board.

Shane:: Why?

Sharpay:: You'll see.(smirks, and skips off)

Shane:: (walks into the room)(stops, spots a camera…he knows it's Sharpay's but decides to look anyways)

It's Sharpay and….NATE?! What the fu*k!?(reads the post it on it)

Aren't we _adorable_?!? He's a really good kisser by the way…

-Shar

_**What Actually Happened**_

Sharpay:: Are you sure Miley?

Miley:: It's fine. It's just a joke.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Okay.(giggles, hands her the camera)

Nate:: Sharpay, you're hilarious.

Sharpay:: I'm not joking.(pulls him in and kisses him)

_**With Shane and Mitchie, later on in the day**_

Mitchie:: So Sharpay made out with your brother?

Shane:: Yup.

Mitchie:: And was all kissy face with him?

Shane:: Yup.

Mitchie:: That's horrible. What a slut--

Shane:: (walks past the bill board, stops)

Mitchie:: Oh my God.

_Billboard::_

_Hi Shane,_

_Do I have your attention now you cheating, asshole?!_

_I hope you realize that this isn't over. Now the whole world knows that SHANE GREY CHEATED ON SHARPAY EVANS WITH MITCHIE TORRES!_

_Oh yeah, your car accidentally got smashed up._

_-Sharpay_

Shane:: THAT ASSHOLE!

Girl:; (walks by) Shane, you're the asshole! You cheated on me too!

Another Girl:: You too!? He did that to me!

**Oh yes.**

Other Girl:: (stops) Me too!

Another other Girl:: He slept with my best friend! Then dumped me!

Sharpay:: Yeah, he said he loved me and acted the whole time just to get me in bed, cheated on me with my worst enemy, and a girl that cheated on him.

Miley:: YEAH! He cheated on me with 3 other girls!

Other other other Girl:: Miley, he cheated on me with my best friend, my teacher and my cousin!

Girl:: I SAY WE GET HIM!

Shane:: (his eyes widen)

Another other other Girl:; (runs to the crowd) ME TOO! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH MY SCIENCE TEACHER!

Nate:: (whispers to Sharpay) See?

Sharpay:: LET'S GO!

**And I watched, as the crowd of maybe 12 or more girls running after him, and Mitchie standing there, looking shocked.**

**Revenge is sweet. So freaking sweet.**

**I looked at Nate, Jason and Miley, then high-fived all of them.**

Jason:: Well, at least he will get what he deserves.

Nate:: Yeah.(smirks) FINALLY!

Miley:: Nate, this was a great idea.

Sharpay:: Guys, now that this whole revenge thing is over, we should start to rehearse.

Miley:: Yeah, I guess!(giggles)

* * *

**Ah, sweet, sweet revenge....=)**

**Beautiful.**

**So guys,**

**can I say 5 more for the next?  
xoxo**

**-Steph**


	16. SHE STOLE OUR SONG!

Much Later On:: The Time Of The Competition

Nate:: Sharpay, are you okay?

Sharpay:: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just everyone failed to tell me who's at the judging table!

Miley:: (laughs nervously) Yeah, sorry about that.

Sharpay:: But I have to admit, the talent here isn't completely horrible.(looks to the stage)

Jason:: Guy's we're on after the next act is done.

Sharpay:: Who's performing?

Mitchie:: Me!

**Are you fu*king serious!?**

Sharpay:: Are you fu*king serious!?

Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

Miley:: You've got nerve.

Mitchie:: God, you guys are horrible. Why are you even here?

Sharpay:: To kick your ass. Now leave. Please.

**I heard her name being called over the loudspeaker. **

**Great.**

**This should be fun.**

Mitchie:: (walks on the stage, smiling and looking innocent) Hi everyone. I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote…Enjoy.

(sings)

Before I fall,

Too fast,

Kiss me quick,

But make it last,

So I can see how badly this will hurt me,

When you say goodbye,

**WHAT THE FU*K!? HOW DID SHE GET THAT!?**

Sharpay:: (looks at Miley, panicked) How did she get that!?

Miley:: I don't know!

Nate:: She stole your song!

Miley:: What do we do now!? We can't do the same song!

Sharpay:: Guys, we're going to have to do the second song we practised…Is that okay?

Miley:: Yeah, I think it'll be great.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Nate, can you go run and give the orchestra the music and tell them we switched songs?

Nate:: (nods and runs off)

_**Onstage**_

Now you see,

Why I'm scared,

I can't open up my heart without a care,

Shane:: (thinking:: That's not her song…Is it? No. Sharpay and I wrote that…How did she--SHE STOLE THE SONG!)

_**Backstage**_

Miley:: Asshole looks pissed off.

Jason:: Well I'm assuming he realized who's song it was.

Nate:: (runs back to them) It's all good.

Sharpay:: Good.(smiles)

Miley:: Shar--I can't play.

Sharpay:: What do you mean? You were fine in your room!

Miley:: I have stage fright…I can't play…There's too many people.

Sharpay:: Miley! Yes you can!

Miley:: No I can't!

Sharpay:: C'mon Miley! You can do it!(smiles) Just imagine your in your room, playing your bass. No one else but you is there.

Miley:: (nods) Okay.(smiles hopefully)

**And there goes my name.**

**I looked over at my three friends, and all together we walked on.**

Sharpay:: (smiles) Hi everyone. You may know my friends back there. You know Jason and Nate Grey…

**And all of the females in the crowd started screaming.**

Sharpay:: (giggles) And Miley. She's my best friend.(smiles)

Okay, let's play.

**I heard the music, and felt all eyes on me. I felt my heart start to race,**

**Why was I so nervous all of a sudden?**

I pass my reflection,

It's someone else,

I see your invention,

And not myself,

I turned into

Your perfect girl

A total stranger

Now I see,

And I don't want to

Be you, when it's all just an act,

It's overrated,

The truth is I'm wanting me back,

Cause I can't do this,

I gotta be who I am underneath

Who I gave up so you'd believe,

Being you when it's all just an act

It's overrated

So overrated

**I looked quickly to the judge table, to see Shane. Staring. Intently. I quickly looked back at the audience and continued. I finally got into the song a bit more, and took the mic off the stand, walking, dancing a little, and getting into the words.**

I let you, control me

Or so you thought,

Don't think that you're perfect,

Just so messed up,

I hid away the best of me,

To scared to notice,

Now I do,

And I'm not going to

Be you, when it's all just an act,

It's overrated,

The truth is I'm wanting me back,

Cause I can't do this,

I gotta be who I am underneath

Who I gave up so you'd believe,

Being you when it's all just an act

It's overrated

Changing for a guy,

Living in a lie,

Always asking why,

Ohhh.. Oh-whoa

**I really hope all these words kill him. I'm not even joking.**

The mirror,

Is shattered,

I'm finally free

Be you, when it's all just an act,

It's overrated,

The truth is I'm wanting me back,

Cause I can't do this,

I gotta be who I am underneath

Who I gave up so you'd believe,

Being you when it's all just an act

It's overrated

Overrated yeah,

Overrated, yeah

SO overrated,

Overrated

Oh oh yeah

Nate:: (walks up to Sharpay)(whispers) They want an encore.

Sharpay:: (covers the mic) What?! I can't hear you!

Nate:: LISTEN!

**So I did. It wasn't just applause, but I heard the word encore. Again, and again, and again… I turned to Nate and smiled.**

**I looked to the principal, who was watching from the sidelines. It was his call.**

**He nodded, smiling.**

**I smiled, and spoke into the mic.**

Sharpay:: (smiling) Seriously guys?

**The crowd got even louder. I smiled even bigger, then I turned around.**

Miley:: What song?

Jason:: Do we have another one?

Nate:: No…

Sharpay:: Yes we do.

Jason:: Huh?

Sharpay:: Jason, the song you and I wrote. We practised it. You guys were all there.

Nate:: Oh! You mean the one--

Sharpay:: (nods)

Nate:: Are you going to be okay?

**No. Probably not.**

Sharpay:: Psh, yeah.(smiles)

**I turned back to the audience, who I could barley see, thanks to the good old stage lights.**

Sharpay:: (bends down, whispers to the orchestra conductor the song, he nods, then she stands back up)

**I walked over to the piano, and sat down.**

**The crowd suddenly hushed, as the drums counted off…**

It's just you and me and there's no one aroundI feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down

**Aw, fu*k, I already feel tears**

I've been trying to breathe, but I'm fighting for airI'm at an all time low with no place to goBut you're always there when everything falls apartAnd it seems like the world is crashing at my feetYou like me the best, when I'm a messWhen I'm my own worst enemy

**My voice almost cracked as I said this line**

You make me feel beautifulWhen I have nothing left to proveAnd I can't imagine how I'd make it throughThere's no me without youNo me without you, no noYou hear what I say, when I don't say a wordYou are my rising sun, you're the place I run

**I looked over to Shane who looked…Strained.**

**Our eyes locked, and I said the next line.**

You know how it hurts when everything falls apart

**And he looked down. He did know. He knew how I felt. The day when Mitchie broke up with him.**

**He knew.**

**Suddenly, a rush of tears came down my cheek,**

**Showing the emotions the song possessed. To me.**

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feetYou like me the best, when I'm a messWhen I'm my own worst enemyYou make me feel beautifulWhen I have nothing left to proveAnd I can't imagine how I'd make it through

**I took in a breath, before I had to belt out the notes. Tears streaming down my face and all, I tried my best not to crack.. Stupid tears.**There's no me without youNo me without youThere's no me without youNo me without youAnd when you say baby it's gonna get better, I believe youAnd I wish that some how I could see me, the way you do

**I wish.**

With my imperfections, you think I'm perfectWhen it's not easy, you make it worth itWhen everything falls apartAnd it seems like the world is crashing at my feet

**Yeah, too many tears. But I don't think anyone cared really.**

You like me the best, when I'm a messWhen I'm my own worst enemyYou make me feel beautiful

When I have nothing left to proveAnd I can't imagine how I'd make it through

**I looked at Shane, one last time. Now he looked…**

**Regretful. No. He can't be.**

**The hardest part was I wrote thing song when we were together, and I was singing it now, almost a closure.**

There's no me without youNo me without you, no no

No me without you, No-oh-no….

**It was silent, then suddenly the crowd stood to their feet, and applauded, cheering….All for me.**

**The feeling…It feels amazing to be onstage and see that.**

**Never have I received a standing ovation, until now.**

**I stood up from the piano stool, and smiled at the crowd.**

**There were teachers, students… everyone was there.**

**I looked over at Miley, Nate and Jason who smiled at me.**

**Miley looked over the crowd excitedly, probably very proud of herself for playing in front of a school of 10,000 people.**

**I ran over to Nate, Jason and Miley and hugged them all quickly before saying a quick thank you into the mic, then running off stage.**

Tess:: (stops her) Sharpay--

Sharpay:: What?!

Tess:: You were really good.(smiles)

Sharpay:: R-really?

Tess:: Yeah.(smiles, then notices Sharpay still looks upset)

You're going to win…And Shar, forget about him. He's not worth it.

Sharpay:: (gives a small smile before walking away)

**Did that just happen?!**

_**At The End Of The Show**_

Announcer:: Okay, so we've had an amazing night here. We've found so much talent! But there is only one winner here tonight. And the winner is--

Miley:: Shar, it's so obvious.

Announcer:: Sharpay Evans and her band!

**They said my name! My name!**

Sharpay:: (her face lights up) Really?

Miley:: C'mon!(she shoves them all to center stage)

Nate:: Miley when did you become so strong?!

Miley:: I'm from Tennessee!(giggles)

Sharpay:: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! Everyone!(smiles)

Nate:: MAKE SURE TO BUY HER ALBUM WHEN IT COMES OUT!

**And the crowd got loud again….I looked over at Nate and hugged him, smiling.**

Sharpay:: (giggles, looks to the sidelines to see Shane and Mitchie hugging each other)

**That son of a bitch…Wait, is she **_**smirking**_** at me?!**

**Okay, you know what?! BE LIKE THAT!**

**I'll be the mature one and walk away!**

Sharpay:: Goodnight everyone!

_(they all walk off)_

Miley:: So what do you want to do to celebrate!?

Sharpay:: Uhm, guys I think I'll just head home now…I'm not in the mood.(frowns)

Miley:: Okay, I understand.(smiles sympathetically)

Nate:: Do you want to stay in Jason and I's dorm?

Sharpay:: Yes please.

_**Later On In The Night**_

**I won. Everyone here now loved me…I should feel great, shouldn't I? I have everything. **_**Everyone**_** in the palm of my hand…Why didn't it feel good? It used to…When I was at East High… I mean, I'm happy that I won, and glad that I beat out everyone else… But…**

**It was Shane.**

**He was the only person I didn't have.**

**And probably never again would have.**

**I sighed, and turned to my side.**

**I was sleeping in Jason's bed.**

**Miley was over, she and Nate were fast asleep though together in his bed.**

**But I wasn't.**

**I was awake.**

**Tossing and turning.**

**I was exhausted, but couldn't fall asleep.**

**Where was Jason?**

**I sat up, and walked out of bed.**

**I turned into the hallway, and found Jason sitting down at the table, on his laptop. **

**When he saw me he looked up, kind of confused.**

Sharpay:: Hey Jason.(smiles softly)

Jason:: Hey Shar.(smiles) What are you doing up so late?

Sharpay:: I can't sleep.(frowns) Too much thinking going on.

Jason:: If you want you can stay here a bit, I'm just finishing up an assignment.

Sharpay:: Okay.(pulls out a chair and sits down at the table, then puts her head down on it) Why is love so confusing?

Jason:: Shar, I'm not God. I can not answer that.

Sharpay:: (giggles quietly) I have everything. Everyone…All at my power now…I won the talent competition…But I feel…empty.

Jason:: Someone once told me you can have everything, and still have nothing.

Sharpay:: What does that mean?

Jason:: You can have everything. Clothes, money, looks…But then when you look at it, you really have nothing. If you lost all your material possessions what would really matter is if you had people with you that would stand by you forever. Maybe that's why you feel so down.

**Where did that come from?**

Sharpay:: (sits up) That made sense….

Jason:: It did.(grins proudly)

Sharpay:: (smiles) Wow… Now that I think of it… You are so right.

Jason:: I don't hear that a lot.

Sharpay:: Well you should.(smiles)….Jason, I want Shane back.(tears start rolling down her cheek)

Jason:: (hugs her) Shar, everything's gonna be alright. Promise.

Sharpay:: Why can't Shane be like you guys?

Jason:: Maybe he just acts that way 'cause he's like you…

Sharpay:: (interested) Explain…

Jason:: Maybe he is the way he is because he's been through just as much pain as you have.

Sharpay:: Keep going.

Jason:: He's had…many, many, many, girlfriends. Not one of them has actually meant it when they said," I love you"….He's been an asshole ever since he was with a girl for the first time…

Sharpay:: Oh yeah, you guys have been in the spotlight since you were little.

Jason:: Yeah, it's not easy.

Sharpay:: I think you're right Jason.

Jason:: Really?

Sharpay:: Yeah…But I won't be getting anywhere near him if Mitchie's still around.

Jason:: I have a feeling Mitchie will dump him soon enough.

Sharpay:: What more does she want? She has her record deal locked in.

Jason:: Who know anymore… Really…But Shar, it's all going to work it's self out sooner or later.

Sharpay:: (smiles) Thanks Jason.

Jason:: No problem. You're the little sister I never had.

Sharpay:: And you're the best big brother ever.(smiles, as she gets up) Goodnight Jason.(hugs him)

Jason:: Goodnight Shar.(smiles)

**That made sense…All of it. Why else would he be that way? No one is born that way, it's just the things that happen that change them.. Like me!**

**And my God.**

**These Grey's and their advice. They're better then…everyone. I smiled to myself as I got into bed, thinking about how there was still a chance.**

**Maybe…**

**Just maybe…**

* * *

**Well, that was adorable.=P**

**And Mitchie is a freaking evil genious.**

**But poor Sharpay... But hey, a standing ovation... Hard to recieve.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I was also thinking of starting...or more like re-writing another story I've had for a long time..Would you guys read it?**

**Of course I'll continue with this one...I love it. =D**

**5 reviews for next**

**xox**


	17. Just friends

_**The Next Day**_

Miley:: (sits up) Ah! Finally! Morning!

Nate:: What are you so excited about? It's Sunday.

Miley:: Well, I was thinking of going down to the beach for the day. And I love the beach.(smiles)

Nate:: You do.

Sharpay:: (wakes up) Good morning everyone!

Nate:: You look happy. That's a change.

Sharpay:: Well, I was thinking yesterday night…And got some great advice.(smiles)

Nate:: From Jason?

Sharpay:: Yup!(smiles)

Miley:: Really?

Sharpay:: Yeah.

Nate:: He does have those moments where he makes things that don't make sense, make sense…

Sharpay:: That's exactly what happened!(gets out of bed)

Miley:: So does anyone want to come to the beach with me?

Nate:: You know I'm going with you.

Miley:: No kidding Nathan.

Nate:: Don't call me that.

Miley:: What's wrong with that? I think it's adorable.

Nate:: Exactly.

Sharpay:: (laughs) Guys, seriously? How old are you?

Miley:: Really, I'm 17 and have the maturity of a 6 year old.(smiles at Nate then giggles with him)

Sharpay:: (her smile fades)

**That's what Shane and I said…**

_**A While Before**_

Nate:: Okay, how old are you two? Really.

Sharpay:: Well I'm 18, but have the maturity of a 7 year old.

Shane:: I'm 17 and have the maturity of….

Sharpay:: A 6 year old.

Shane:: Sure.

Miley:: It's nice to finally hear you two admit that.

Sharpay:: We're not stupid.

Shane:: I'm not.

_**Back to Present Day**_

Nate:: What's wrong?

Sharpay:: Guys, I think I'll just head home.

Miley:: Aw, really?(frowns)

Sharpay:: Yeah, I just ….want to be alone.(stands up)

Nate:: Oh okay.

Sharpay:: Thanks for everything guys.(gives a small smile before grabbing her bag and leaving)

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Sharpay:: (opens the door quietly, closing it behind her)

**I looked around…Where was he?….**

**I walked over to my bed, and sat my bag down on it…**

**He wasn't in his bed…**

**Hmm…**

**Well, maybe I was lucky. Maybe he was out…**

**I sat down on my bed and fell back into it.**

**Letting out a sigh, I thought.**

**What would I say to him?**

…

**Yeah, my heart isn't doing **_**anything**_** for me.**

**If he had a freaking heart and felt sorry for me, I would be able to forgive him. But he doesn't.**

**So I can't.**

**But I want to.**

**So badly.**

**How do I get my mind off of him?**

**Seriously!**

**I can't even come into my own room without thinking about him!**

**Stupid Shane.**

**I heard a key being put into the door.**

**Fu*k.**

Shane:: (walks in, but stops when he sees Sharpay,) Sharpay?

Sharpay:: Shane.(sits up)

Shane:: You decided to come back?

Sharpay:: Yeah, I can't live from your brother's room forever.(looks at him)

Shane:: (looks at her)

**And it was silent.**

**One of us was going to have to talk sooner or later.**

**Why did Shane look different?**

… **Who knows.**

Shane:: Can we have a real argument now?

Sharpay:: What does that mean?

Shane:: Tell me, right now, what you want to tell me.

Sharpay:: Then you have to tell me. Everything.

Shane:: (hesitates, but nods)

Sharpay:: Okay. I love you. Really. And I thought you loved me…. And then I found you and Mitchie together, and I felt horrible. You _promised_ me that you wouldn't pull something like that.. And you did… It hurt. Badly. Is there something wrong with me, Shane?

Shane:: (stays silent, as he thinks for a moment before speaking)

**He looked at me intently. He was thinking…. **_**Was**_** there something wrong with me? Because it seemed that way. Every guy I've ever been with has done this to me.**

Shane:: Shar, nothing is wrong with you.

Sharpay:: Then why did you cheat on me!? With Mitchie?

Shane:: (feels very hurt inside that he had to tell her this) Sharpay, I'm sorry…. I--- I really am. I've been a complete ass to you, and all the other girls I've dated. But there was a difference with the other girls compared to you. I actually loved you, and …

Sharpay:: Are you saying you want me back?

Shane:: (takes in a breath, and stares at his feet) I think it's best that we break up, and stay friends.

**Ouch… He… Didn't want me back. He didn't love me.**

**I felt tears form in my eyes, but I tried to restrain myself from crying.**

Sharpay:: (her voice cracks as she speaks) Oh…Okay… Now if you can excuse me, I'm just going to leave…(runs out in tears)

**This wasn't fair.**

**Why did everything always end up in me getting hurt?**

_**Every fu*king time.**_

**Should I just give up?**

**I sighed as I walked upstairs to Nate and Jason's room. I needed a hug. From a friend. And maybe a good cry and nap would help… Yeah. I'll just --Oh my God is this what I'm turning into?!**

…

**No use.**

**This heart of mine is stupid and has no opinion on anything.**

**Walking up the staircase I ran into someone. Not just someone. That person. Yes. You know exactly who "that" person is.**

Mitchie:: Hi Sharpay!(smiles)

Sharpay:: (glares)

Mitchie:: What's wrong?

Sharpay:: If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk to you. Ever.

Mitchie:: What happened?

Sharpay:: Just… Just shut up. I've had enough of you and your stupid two-faced attitude, okay?(about to walk away)

Mitchie:: I'm sorry.

Sharpay:: (turns around before leaving up the stairs) Fu*k. Off.(leaves)

**Win.**

_**Upstairs**_

Miley:: Guys-(gets interrupted by a knock on the door)(opens the door) Shar? What happened?!

Sharpay:: I'd prefer if we wouldn't talk about it.(walks in)

Nate:: What happened?

Sharpay:: Shane said he just wanted to be friends…

Nate:: And?

Miley:: You never say that to a girl. Ever.

Jason:: Why?

Miley:: Guys! She loves him!

Nate:: Oh….

Miley:: Sometimes you two are stupider th--

Sharpay:: Miles, just forget about it.

Miley:: (pauses for a second) How about, instead of going to the beach, you and I can have a girls day!

Sharpay:: (smiles a little) That sounds fun…

Nate:: Wait, so we're not allowed?

Miley:: Nope.(smiles) Unless you want to watch the Notbook again and--

Nate:: We're gone!!--Wait! This is our dorm!

Miley:: So we'll be leaving.

**And of course, Miley always knows what to do. I love her.**

Sharpay:: Bye guys!(leaves with Miley)

_**2 Hour Later**_

Miley:: Okay, Shar, we've been through a movie, and two tubs of ice cream. I think you're ready to talk.

Sharpay:: (sighs) This ice cream is going to go strait to my hips.

Miley:: (smiles, and turns off the TV) Well you're stick think. It'll help you.

Sharpay:: (cracks a small smile) Fine.

Miley:: Now tell me what happened.

Sharpay:: Fine… I went into the room. Sat down. He came in. We talked. I talked about my feelings. He then said he just wanted to be friends. I ran out, and that's where it ended.

Miley:: (sighs) Shar… You _need_ to get over him.

Sharpay:: I know, but I don't want to!(frowns) Who do I like as much as Shane?

Miley:: (thinks) ….Jason!

Sharpay:: Jason?

Miley:: Yeah, I mean, you're great friends, he's the only Grey brother you haven't slept with, _and_ it'll totally make Shane jealous.

Sharpay:: Wait… What if Jason and I _pretended_ to date, to make Shane jealous?

Miley:: (thinks)… You know you are the smartest person I've ever met?

Sharpay:: Oh please, Miley.(smiles)

Miley:: No seriously, I think that would work. You saw how jealous he got when you were all over Nate.

Sharpay:: Yeah… You're right.(grins)

Miley:: Aren't I always?(giggles)

Sharpay:: Yeahh…(smiles) Wanna go for a walk?

Miley:: Sure. (smiles) Fresh air is always good for a person.(smiles)

_**On Their Walk**_

**Today was a nice day, I have to admit. For the last day before school, it was pretty nice. The sky was clear, with only the sun beaming down on all of us. It wasn't too hot like it usually is, it was just right.**

Sharpay:: It's pretty out here.(smiles as she looks around)

Miley:: See?

Sharpay:: Yeah.

**It **_**was**_** a nice day, but I mean, no pretty day would make up for the feelings I possessed.**

**I took out my cell phone and texted Jason.**

_What's up?_

_I'm….Bleh._

_Miley and I had this idea…_

_Text me back. =)_

_-Shar_

**And I closed my phone and shoved it back into my sweat pants' pocket and looked up at Miley.**

Miley:: What?

Sharpay:: Nothing.

Miley:: No seriously Shar, what's up?

Sharpay:: Nothing.

Miley:: Fine.

Sharpay:: (cracks a smile)

Miley:: (giggles) Very funny Miss Evans. Very funny.

Sharpay:: Why thank you Miss Stewart.

Miley:: (smiles, then thinks) What time is it?

Sharpay:: (checks her phone) Almost 4 o'clock. Why?

Miley:: Shar, I have an assignment to finish up.(frowns)

Sharpay:: It's fine.(smiles) Thanks.

Miley:: No problem.(smiles, as she runs off)

**I looked behind me… My dormitory was close. **

**That kinda sucks.**

**I turned and headed towards it.**

**I took my usual route through the side door, up the stairwell and onto my floor.**

**I kept walking. **

**And walking.**

**Until I reached my door.**

**I took in a deep breath before opening it, and walking in.**

**I threw my bag on the hook near-by and walked into the main area.**

**I walked over to my bed and sat down and opened my laptop that was sitting on top of it.**

**Shane was over on his bed, doing his own thing on his own laptop. **

**I think the reason it was less crowded outside today was that all the students are finishing their homework. Like me.**

**But I couldn't think.**

**I can't even stand being in the same room with him without talking to him, thinking about him, or…UGH!**

**I made it look like I was doing my fricking homework, when seriously, all I was thinking about was how to talk to him.**

**Then suddenly, my chat window binged, telling me that I had a message.**

**I opened it.**

**Shane.**

curemyboredom says:: Hi.

SharEvans says:: Hi.

curemyboredom says:: …

SharEvans says:: Why are we talking this way when you are right across from me?

Curemyboredom:: It's funner. J…And easier.

SharEvans says:: …J

Curemyboredom say:: Shouldn't you be doing your homework?

SharEvans says:: Yeah. But I can't…

Curemyboredom says:: Me neither.

SharEvans says:: I'm going to sleep.

Curemyboredom says:: AT 4?

SharEvans says:: Yes. I want a nap.

Curemyboredom says:: How can you be tired?

SharEvans says:: When you cry all day, it's not that hard.

(SharEvans has signed out)

**With that I closed my laptop and rested my head down on my pillow, facing the way opposite of Shane.**

**That's all I need, is him coming into another one of my dreams again.**

* * *

**Okay, I lied when I said a few eppies ago that it was the worst...This one is. =P**

**Anyways, I was looking over the last one, and stupid FF decided that when the space bar is hit, it just means," Oh let's forget about the damn thing and justtypelikethisforlyrics.."**

**So sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyways,**

**any thoughs? Predictions? Opinions?**

**I always love hearing from you guys.**

**BTW....I made a blanket fort, and it's epic.**

**xoxo**

**-Shar**


	18. I I love you

_**A Week Later**_

**Okay, so do you ever have those extremely awkward moments when you see someone you hate, and it's just pure silence and evil glares?**

**That's what has been happening.**

**Every. Single. Day.**

**This is what my day consists of::**

**Wake up. Silence. Get dressed. Silence. Pack my bag. Leave.**

**After school::**

**Walk in the room. Silence. Leave somewhere to eat. Get back. Silence. Do any homework.**

**The only time there isn't silence is when one of us needs help with our homework.**

**And it's pretty pathetic.**

**So I usually spend the rest of the night at someone else's dorm.**

**Oh yeah, Jason and I are doing that whole "fake dating thing"… And it's a lot of fun. We usually just go to a coffee shop, and act all cutesy for the paparazzi. Or see a movie… Which I have to admit, is **_**so much fun**_**.**

**But the best of all, was when Miley jokingly suggested we should go go-karting. We didn't take it as a joke, we actually went… And it was **_**awesome**_**!**

**Shane hasn't talked to me yet, so I can't tell if he is jealous. But he will be… You just watch…**

**Oh yeah, Shane is still dating Bitchie.**

**Yes, I've named her that mentally.**

**Why is he still dating the whore when she's probably sleeping with other guys?**

**He doesn't even look **_**happy**_** around her like he used to.**

**He doesn't make stupid remarks in any classes anymore, he doesn't go out, he is just… a totally different person.**

**I just wish he would talk to me. Even just once, and I would be happy.**

*******

**No luck. He won't talk.**

**Just the usual routine.**

**I'm doing my homework now.**

**He should be coming to do his any minute…**

**And he sat down at the table. Right across from me.**

…

**I really have nothing better to do in my life, do I?**

**I looked up, and took in a breath before trying to start a conversation.**

Sharpay:: Hi.(smiles)

Shane:: (looks up for a second) Hey.(looks back down at his work)

Sharpay:: Uhm, how was your day?

Shane:: Fine… How about you?

**He replied… This may be getting me some where.**

Sharpay:: Nothing. The usual. School, talking, and hanging out with Jason.

Shane:: Oh yeah… What's the deal with you and my brother?

**MmHm. Yeah, I should start these conversations more often.**

Sharpay:: Oh…We're just dating.

Shane:: Really?(looks up)

Sharpay:: Oh yeah, we're tight.(smiles)

Shane:: (rolls his eyes)

**I smirked to myself as I looked back down to my History textbook.**

Sharpay:: Yeah… How about you and Mitchie?

**Fu*k. Why did I even bring that up!?**

Shane:: Oh. Nothing new.

Sharpay:: Oh.(her phone rings, answers it) Hello?

Troy:: Hi Sharpay, it's Troy.

Sharpay:: T-Troy?(looks at Shane)

Shane:: (his eyes widen)

Sharpay:: Hey….

Troy:: Listen Shar, I'm really sorry about what happened while you were here.

Sharpay:: Troy--

Troy:: Shar, I couldn't help it. I was jealous.

**I felt the sides of my mouth start to form a smile, but I forced it back into an emotionless state.**

Sharpay:: Aw, Troy.(can't help but smile)

Troy:: And… I was wondering if you can forgive me?

Sharpay:: (hesitates) Troy I--

Troy:: Because I love you.

**Troy just said he loved me.**

**He just said he **_**loved**_** me.**

**The "L" word.**

Sharpay:: Y-you do?(smiles) Because I do too!

Troy:: (surprised) Really?!

Sharpay:: (smiles) Yeah, ever since… Forever.

Troy:: Look outside.

Sharpay:: Huh? What?

Troy:: Trust me, you'll love it.

Sharpay:: Okay…(walks over to the balcony door and opens it)

**What was up with that?**

**I looked around, totally confused. But when I looked down I was more than surprised.**

**Down on the ground, 3 floors away, was Troy. Standing, smiling, with his phone in his hand.**

**I hung up the phone and ran out of the dorm, down the stairs, and out to where Troy was.**

**I threw my arms around him in a hug.**

**I was stupid to chose Shane over him, but now I was being given a second chance! I had to accept it!**

Sharpay:: You came all the way here for me?(smiles)

Troy:: (smiles) Not only that, but I managed to get into the school!

Sharpay:: (her eyes widen) Really?! That's great!

Troy:: Yeah, I guess so.(gives a small smile to her)

Sharpay:: (smiles) So…You really love me?

Troy:: (nods)

Sharpay:: (smiles as she pulls him in for a kiss)

Troy:: (kisses back)

**Troy won't hurt me.**

**Nope.**

**No need to pull back.**

**I won't know unless I try.**

_**Much Later**_

Sharpay:: (walks in her dorm, smiling and in a daze)

Shane:: You're back…

Sharpay:: I am!(smiles dreamily as she skips in)

Shane:: What's wrong with you?

Sharpay:: I'm happy!(smiles)

Shane:: Oh yeah… You're with the douche now, aren't you?

Sharpay:: Troy, and yes. I am.(walks past Shane and sits down on her bed)

Shane:: Didn't he call you a slut a while ago?

Sharpay:: Shane. I just _had_ to forgive him! He came all the way here, and is attending here because of me! How could I-

Shane:: Seriously?

Sharpay:: (nods)

Shane:: Are you sure about him?

Sharpay:: Yeahh…(smiles dreamily as she takes out her cell phone)

Shane:: (rolls his eyes and leaves the dorm)

**Uhm, what just happened?**

…

**When do I ever know with him, really?**

**I took out my cell and sent a text to Miley.**

_Miley, you'd never believe who is_

_attending here now! He told me he loves me!_

_Can you guess who?_

_Xo_

_**A Minute and a Half Later**_

Miley&Nate&Jason:: (all run into Sharpay's dorm)

Sharpay:: (screams) GUYS!

Miley:: Okay, who is this guy?(out of breath)

Sharpay:: Troy.(smiles)

Nate:: You're serious?

Sharpay:: (nods happily)

Miley:: Sharpay--

Sharpay:: You guys were the ones who said I wouldn't know, unless I tried. So--

Jason:: Sharpay, you saw the way he treated all of us. Including you.

Sharpay:: Guys… He said he loved me. And I… I think I love him too.

Nate:: Fine Sharpay. Just be with him.

Miley:: Yeah… We're your friends… We should be supportive.

Sharpay:: Really guys?(hugs them all tightly)

Shane:: (walks in the room)

Nate:: (let's go of everyone) I'm leaving.

Jason:: I'm with you.

Miley:: I'm right behind you.

_(they all walk out, leaving only Shane and Sharpay)_

Sharpay:: Where did you go?

Shane:: No where.

Sharpay:: Well obviously you went somewhere--

Shane:: Just leave it.(walks past her)

Sharpay:: (rolls her eyes)

Shane:: (rolls his eyes as he walks away)

Sharpay:: (sticks out her tongue)

Shane:: (sticks out his tongue)

Sharpay:: (tries not to smile)

Shane:: (also tries not to smile, so he faces away from her)

Sharpay:: (stifles a giggle)

**Okay, I couldn't help it…**

**I think it's the craziness of being in the same room together, alone, that's going to our heads, making us go crazy.**

**I walked over to my bed and sat down.**

**I pulled out my phone and started to text Troy, when I saw he had already sent me one.**

**I smiled.**

_Hey.=)_

_Missing you._

_What's going on over there?_

**I grinned.**

_Oh, nothing much. _

_Just hanging out… The usual._

_Which dorm are you staying in?_

**Send.**

…**.**

_Near the food building._

…

_That's not too far…=)_

…

_Yeahh…=)_

…

_Well, tomorrow… Want to go out clubbing?_

_I know this great place down here._

…

_Sure.=D_

_G2g…I love you._

**I smiled foolishly at my phone, and started my message.**

_You too! =)_

_See ya!_

**With that I closed my phone and saw Shane looking at me… With a disgusted look.**

Shane:: You look stupid grinning at your phone like it's the fu*king love of your life.

Sharpay:: Well I'm happy.

Shane:: Yeah right. Until you finally figure out what a douche he really is.

Sharpay:: You're mean.

Shane:: You're childish.

Sharpay:: (rolls her eyes)

* * *

**Ugh, it's so boringgg.....**

**I'm having one of those issues again...Where I know what I want to happen, but can't lead up to it.**

**=)**

**I just wanted to get something out to you guys because you keep saying "updat soon" =)**

**That makes me smile. Especially when you leave your opinions...Stuff like that *hint hint***

**=P**

**Just so you know, I love you all....You review too fast! JOKE!**

**5 reviews for next?**

**xoxox**

**-Steph**


	19. How does it feel to have a heart?

_**A Week Later**_

Miley:: (knocks on the door)

Nate:: (opens it) Hey Miley… What's up?

Miley:: It's Sharpay.

Nate:: What about her?(closes the door behind them)

Miley:: Is it just me, or do you think that she's moving to fast with this Troy guy?

Nate:: Miles, maybe she really likes this guy.

Miley:: Nate, he's a player! Can't you tell?

Nate:: Miley I doubt--

Miley:: They're already talking about marriage.

Nate:: (stays silent)

Miley:: And it's not just her I've been worried about. I'm worried for Shane too.

Nate:: He can take care of himself Miley. Don't waste yourself on that.

Miley:: Nate, I know you're still mad at him, but he is your brother. And he's just not himself.

Nate:: Well yeah. But he'll get over Sharpay sooner or later. He didn't care when they were dating, he won't care again soon enough.

Miley:: Maybe that's just it… He didn't think until he realized what he lost…

Nate:: Then why would he still be dating Bit--Mitchie?

Miley:: Sharpay?

Nate:: (nods, chuckling)

Miley:: (smiles) Well… I can't figure that out….

Sharpay:: (walks to Nate's door and knocks)

Miley:: (answers) Hey Shar--

Sharpay:: HII!!! (smiles as she walks in)

Nate:: What's wrong with you?

Sharpay:: Nothing! I just came back from another date with Troy…(smiles at his name)

Miley:: Oh… Shar, why?

Sharpay:: Huh?

Miley:: Why him?

Sharpay:: We love each other.(smiles)

Miley:: You and Shane were perfect for each other!

Sharpay:: Well, "Mr. Perfect" came and screwed everything up! That is his own fault. I'm sick of crying over him!

Miley:: You two are both crying over each other! Now please! Get rid of Troy!

Sharpay:: Miley, I love Troy for real. With all my heart. I've loved him before I even _knew_ Shane. You don't even know him.

Miley:: Sharpay, I can just tell…He's no good.

Sharpay:: Well then…(frowns) I think I'll just leave…(opens the door and walks out)

**I didn't hate Miley… I could never hate her… But that kind of hurt…**

**Why does everyone have a problem with Troy?**

**The worst of them all is Shane.**

**He gives Troy these death glares…**

**And me.**

**I swear, he could probably kill someone with the amount of hatred concentrated into that stare.**

**He's like fricking emo now….**

**He barley talks to me. When I say 'barley', I mean the only thing he says is "Hi", then he looks away.**

**But man… **

**I think there's something really wrong with him, because he isn't even obnoxious to girls… No like, they can be the slutty-est girl you've ever seen *cough cough* Bitchie *cough cough*, and he won't stare, whistle, hit on them, or flirt!**

**What is wrong with him? It's like someone drained every ounce of personality from him…**

**Weird.**

**I kept walking, and walking…Until I reached my door. I stuck my key in the keyhole and opened the door.**

**I walked into the main area and saw Shane, sitting on the couch, writing in a notebook, and his guitar.**

**I stopped and hid behind the wall as I heard him begin to play.**

**My phone started to vibrate.**

**Shit.**

**I quickly ran outside of our dorm quietly and opened it.**

Shane:: (plays, sings)

'Cause when I'm with her,

I am thinking of you,

Thinking of you,

And what would do if,

You were the one who was spending the night,

I wish I,

Was looking into your eyes….

Shane:: (stops) Like that's ever gonna happen again.(sighs)

_**The Next Day**_

Sharpay:: Can you still talk?

Shane:: Yes.

Sharpay:: Then why don't you?

Shane:: I chose not to.

Sharpay:: Why?

Shane:: What's with all the questions?

Sharpay:: Shane, I--

(someone knocks on the door)

Sharpay:: That must be Troy!(smiles and runs to the door)

Shane:: Woohoo.(emotionlessly)

Sharpay:: (opens the door) Hi Troy!(hugs him)

Troy:: Hi Shar.(smiles)

Sharpay:: Gimme a minute.(smiles as she lets him in)

Shane:: (gives her the death stare)

Sharpay:: (glares)

**SEE!?**

Troy:: (glares at Shane)

Shane:: (glares at Troy)

Sharpay:: Okay! Ready!(turns around)

Troy:: (smiles) Let's go.(closes the door behind them as they leave)

Mitchie:: (walks past them)

Sharpay:: Bitch.

Mitchie:: Whore.

Sharpay:: (rolls her eyes and keeps walking)

Mitchie:: (rolls her eyes and walks to Shane's dorma nd opens the door) Hi!

Shane:: Hi.

Mitchie:: Okay, you really need to cheer up.

Shane:: Mitchie, stop it.

Mitchie:: Just forget about that whore Sharpay.

Shane:: She isn't a whore.

Mitchie:: Wait, what did you just say?

Shane:: She isn't a whore.

Mitchie:: Shane, are you insane?

Shane:: And you know what Mitchie? I'm sick and tired of having to act like I love you. You blackmailed me into doing this shit for you… Well guess what? I don't care anymore!

Mitchie:: Shane, what the fu*k are you doing!?

Shane:: And you know what?! You are the whore! You Don't care about anyone but yourself! You're…You're worse than me!

Mitchie:: Shane! You can't do this to me!

Shane:: I can! You did this to me! And you know what?! I think I love Sharpay!

Mitchie:: You don't!

Shane:: Mitchie. We are _over._ Leave. I'm sick of you and your stupid blackmailing. Go spread some stupid rumour, guess what? I don't care!

Mitchie:: (about to cry) Shane--

Shane:: Leave!

Mitchie:: (runs out)

Miley:: (walks out of the elevator and sees Mitchie crying) Mitchie?

Mitchie:: (angry) What?

Miley:: What happened?

Mitchie:: It's Shane! He dumped me!Miley:: He did?(trying not to smile)

Mitchie:: Yes!

Miley:: Uhm, Mitchie, I'll…See you….(runs out of the elevator and down the hall to Shane's dorm)(knocks on the door quickly) Shane--

Shane:: (opens the door) Miley? You feeling okay?

Miley:: I'm fine!…. So I heard you dumped Mitchie?(smirks)

Shane:: Yes. I did.

Miley:: Why?

Shane:: (hesitates, then remembers it doesn't matter anymore) She blackmailed me. That's the only reason I was still with her.

Miley:: Shane… Do you know if you didn't tell Sharpay that, she would've probably forgave you?

Shane:: Yeah I know. That was Mitchie's plan.

Miley:: (shakes her head)

Shane:: Miley, can I trust you with something?

Miley:: (nods)

Shane:: I'm still in love with Sharpay. Really.

Miley:: (smiles) Knew it.

Shane:: And I really want to punch that douche Troy in the face.

Miley:: Oh, me too!(giggles) So what are you gonna do about it?

Shane:: She won't talk to me.

Miley:: C'mon… Just be optimistic!

Shane:: That's kind of hard to do, when all she does is sit by her phone, smiling like a complete idiot because of this Troy.

Miley:: Someone's jealous….

Shane:: It's making me go crazy!

Miley:: Now you know what Sharpay felt like when you were drooling over Mitchie.

Shane:: Oh… That must've hurt.

Miley:: Well now, it's the opposite.

Shane:: Well, what do you suggest I do, Ms. Smart-ass?

Miley:: Make her jealous.

Shane:: Jealous?

Miley:: Yup.(smiles)

Shane:: Miley, I can't do that.

Miley:: Oh my God, there is something wrong with you.

Shane:: I'm fine, Miley.

Miley:: Okay, first off, we need to try and fix what we can. Which means, we have to face your brothers.

Shane:: (frowns)

Miley:: Shane, you're related. You _have _to.

Shane:: (groans) Fine.

(they walk out together)

Miley:: So Shane, how does it feel to have a heart?

Shane:: (sighs) Confusing. I liked it better before.

Miley:: Don't we all?

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Miley:: So we got everything sorted out guys?

Jason&Nate&Shane:: Yes, Miley.

Miley:: We're all best friends again? Making music and breaking girls hearts?

Jason&Nate&Shane:: Yes, Miley.

Miley:: (smiles) Great!

Nate:: Now what, Miley?

Miley:: What _can_ we do?

Jason:: We have a concert in two days…

Nate:: (confused)

Miley:: Ahh…. I see where you're going with this Jason.

Shane:: How are we going to get Sharpay there?

Miley:: Hmmm…. I think I know.(smirks)

Nate:: You scare me. You're too smart for your own good.

Miley:: I know. I make up for your lack of smart-ness.

Nate:: That wasn't very nice of you Miley.(smiles)

Miley:: (giggles) Whatever Nathaniel.

Nate:: Miley, I thought we talked about this.(trying to keep a strait face)

Miley:: I love you.(hugs him, giggling)

Nate:: Yeah, I love you too, Miles.(smiles)

Shane:: (gets a text on his phone)

_Hi Shane.=)_

_Can you come back now?_

_I really want to talk to you about something important._

_-Shar_

Miley:: (looks over Shane's shoulder) Oooo….

Shane:: (looks behind him) Where the fu*k did you come from?

Miley:: I'm everywhere.

Shane:: (laughs)… Miley, you're a girl. What's with this text.

Miley:: Well let's see.(takes the phone) It has a smiley face, that's always a good sign. I don't know what's so important though. It can be a good or bad thing.

Shane:: That's reassuring.

Miley:: (smiles) Go. Maybe she broke up with Troy!

Shane:: Doubt it.

Miley:: Don't make me walk you upstairs.

Shane:: You wouldn't.

Jason:: She would.

Shane:: (looks at Miley, before running out)

Miley:: I wonder what is so important…

Nate:: Maybe Shar feels the same way.

Miley:: I hope so.

_**Upstairs a couple minutes Later**_

Sharpay:: Okay Shane. Remember when you said you just wanted to be friends?

Shane:: Yeah.

Sharpay:: Well, I was hoping that we could try being friends. Instead of being so distant from each other. I miss talking to you.(gives a reassuring smile)

Shane:: Fine.(smiles)

**I smiled, and hugged him. I really did miss him. A lot.**

Shane:: Again with the hugs?(hugs her back)

Sharpay:: Yeah.(smiles)

Shane:: This is lasting longer then it should.

Sharpay:: I don't care.

Shane:: (smiles)

* * *

**Awww....I liked that ending. =)**

**I just looked at how many chapters I have already, and wow...At 19 already?!**

**WOW!**

**I _was_ going to end it at 20, but that won't be enough... If you guys like it enough, I'll make a second season. Not sure when this season will end,**

**it may be 20, but I'm not sure.**

**Anyways,**

**what's this I hear? Shane Grey has heart?=P**

**I feel bad for him now... I made him too likeable.**

**hehehe....**

**And I'd like to thank you all for reviewing.**

**Especially the long thought out ones...*cough cough* You know who you are *cough cough*=P**

**Anyways, I'm going to say 5 reviews for the next.**

**But I may just post it sooner.**

**As long as I have reviews, I'm happy.=)**

**xoxo**

**-Steph**


	20. I'm glad we're on the same page

_****_

Much Later

**I was stuck. **

**Which colour?**

**Pink, red, blue or black.**

**Hmm….**

**The outfit I'm wearing now totally goes with the pink.**

**Pink nail polish it is.**

**I grinned proudly as I took out the pink nail polish.**

**Good choice Shar, good choice.**

**I closed the cabinet's little door and walked out of the bathroom. Walking over to the couch in front of the TV, I sat down and started my nails.**

**Suddenly, my phone started vibrating beside me.**

**I pushed the button that turned my screen on and read the text.**

**It was from Troy.**

**I smiled.**

_Hi Shar,_

_I'm really sorry, but I'm not_

_feeling well enough to go out_

_with you tonight. I think I'm_

_Getting the flu. =(_

_-Troy_

**Now I frowned. Poor Troy. I put the nail polish brush down and quickly sent him one back.**

_Awww =(_

_Feel better baby._

_Love you.=)_

_Xox_

_-Shar._

**I sighed as I finished painting the rest of my nails.**

**I heard the door open and close.**

**Shane was back from wherever he went.**

Sharpay:: Hi Shane!

Shane:: Hi Shar.(walks in and throws his jacket at the hook)

Sharpay:: Where'd you go to?

Shane:: Dress rehearsal.

Sharpay:: Oh… So you and your brothers are cool again?

Shane:: Yup.

Sharpay:: Was it fun?

Shane:: Yeah, it always is.(smiles)

Sharpay:: When is your concert?

Shane:: Tomorrow.

Sharpay:: Do you think I could come along?

Shane:: (thinks:: That was easier then I though it would be)(smiles) Yeah, sure.

Sharpay:: Good.(goes back to painting her nails)

Shane:: You looks sad, what's up?

**Uhm, how did he just do that?**

**I have no idea.**

**Actually, I do have an idea!**

Sharpay:: Troy just cancelled. I mean, I know he is sick and everything, but still… I was kind of excited.

Shane:: (Frowns) Oh…

Sharpay:: But maybe you and I could go out for a bit somewhere.

Shane:: Really?

Sharpay:: Yeah, Miley and I do stuff like that all the time. Why can't we?(smiles)

Shane:: Yeah… So what are you in the mood for doing?

Sharpay:: Hmm… Maybe we could just go down to the lounge and grab some coffee?

Shane:: That sounds great.

Sharpay:: (stands up) Let me just go and change.

Shane:: Shar, you look fine.

Sharpay:: Shane, I'm not leaving in sweats.

Shane:: Sharpay. You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing.

**I felt my cheeks go all hot… I'm blushing. Great..**

**I smiled though, as I got up and grabbed my purse.**

Sharpay:: Thanks.(smiles)

Shane:: It's just the truth.

Sharpay:: (blushes as she walks out with him)

_**On The "Date"**_

Sharpay:: So, how are things?

Shane:: Good. How about you?

Sharpay:: Oh, everything is amazing.(smiles) So how are you and Mitchie?

Shane:: Oh… I broke up with her.

Sharpay:: (raises an eyebrow) Really?

Shane:: MmHm…

**He broke up with Mitchie. Shane is no longer with Mitchie. This means he is available….**

**Bad idea…**

**But it's Shane. He is so fu*king hot.**

**Okay, I have to stop thinking like that…**

**And I'm having an argument with myself…**

**That's pretty pathetic.**

Shane:: Are you okay? You look…confused..

Sharpay:: Yeah, I'm great! Never better!(smiles)

Shane:: Sure Sharpay. We'll stick with that.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (giggles) It's better that way.

Shane:: Of course.

Sharpay:: So uhm, Shane… I'm starting to record this week.

Shane:: Are you excited?

Sharpay:: (gives a small smile) Yeah… I've got some songs ready for the people who signed me. Do you think they'll like them?

Shane:: Yeah…Just… Don't let them change you.

Sharpay:: What do you mean?

Shane:: Shar, the manager of that record label will try to change them into something you're not. They will act like they are your best friends… They'll suggest to change your look, your sound… Soon enough you don't even know who you are anymore…. Don't give in.

Sharpay:: I won't.

Shane:: Promise?

Sharpay:: Pinky promise.(holds out her pinky, smirking)

Shane:: (chuckles and intertwines their pinkies) This is so professional.

Sharpay:: (lets go) It is.(giggles)

Shane:: Well we are very mature to start with.(smirks)

Sharpay:: (giggles) We should write together sometime.

Shane:: (smiles at the thought) That sounds fun.

Sharpay:: (stays silent for a moment) I'm sorry.

Shane:: What?

Sharpay:: I'm sorry for being an ass, and yelling at you.

Shane:: No. Shar, don't say that. Everything was my fault. No one else's fault, but mine. I was being stupid… So I'm sorry. Really, really, sorr-

Sharpay:: (hugs him)

Shane:: What was that for?

Sharpay:: You're forgiven.(smiles) And I missed talking to you.

Shane:: Yeah.(smiles) Same.

_**The Next Day**_

**I'm home alone. Yet again. Shane had to go to another rehearsal with his brothers, Miley was studying, and I was left here. Alone.**

**Ugh, I'm so bored.**

**I lay down on the couch and sighed.**

**I closed my eyes and remembered last night.**

**I had a great time hanging out with Shane.**

**And it felt great to be talking to him again…**

**And I really think both of us will be great friends.**

**And if I wasn't with Troy--**

**I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!**

**No. Never.**

**I loved Shane, not Tr--**

**I MEAN, I love Troy, not Shane.**

**Yeah, that's right.**

**My name will be Sharpay Grey not--**

**I mean, Sharpay Bolton.**

**Yeah…**

**I couldn't possibly still love Shane. It's not possible.**

**It's impossible.**

**I'm over him.**

**Well, I hope so.**

**Okay, I need to get this all off my mind.**

**What am I gonna wear tonight?**

**Hmmm….**

**I got up from the couch and walked into my closet.**

**Let's see…**

**I could do the whole ripped skinny jeans, with a cute shirt, and some boots…**

**Or I could do a cute dress…**

**Hmm… What would Shane li-**

**I am not thinking that.**

**Uhm, how about….**

**I dragged my hand across the long line of clothes hung up on hangers.**

**I stopped on a particular outfit that caught my eye.**

**I took it off the hanger and smiled.**

**This would be perfect.**

**I would stand out, I would look better then every other girl there.**

**Of course not for Shane, just for me.**

**Yeah.**

**We'll stick with that.**

**He he…**

**Suddenly my phone started ringing, making me jump.**

**I took it out of my pocket and smiled.**

Sharpay:: Hey pretty boy.

Shane:: Now, now, Sharpay. That's not very nice…But I am amazing. Aren't I?

Sharpay:: (giggles) Sure. Now what's up?

Shane:: Just wanted to say, I'm excited for you to see us perform.

Sharpay:: Yeah, me too.(smiles)

Shane:: Shar, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight in the crowd?

Sharpay:: (grins) Yeah. See ya.(hangs up)

_**Later That Night**_

Miley:: So let me get this strait… You and Shane are now friends…

Sharpay:: Yup.(smiles)

Miley:: Yeah, sure. I'll pretend I believe you, so I can enjoy the show.

Sharpay:: (smiles)

_**A Half Hour Later**_

Nate:: Okay everyone. We've preformed some songs off our newest album… And as most of you know, we are already writing for our new album.

Jason:: And we were wondering if you want to hear some new songs?

**Miley and I giggled as the crowd went crazy, getting louder and louder every second.**

**They're ours bitches. Ours.**

**I looked to Miley who pointed to the stage, meaning she wanted to go closer. We pushed through the crowds and finally reached the area right in front of the stage.**

Nate:: (chuckles to himself as he sees Miley and Sharpay) Well, since you all are being so fantastic, we'll play you some.

**And the crowd got louder, and louder… I think I may go deaf.**

_**After a couple songs**_

**He is such a whore.**

**Seriously.**

**Is he doing this on purpose?**

**Because the whole time he was winking at girls, pulling them onstage, he was smirking. No, it wasn't the "I want this girl in bed" smirk, it was the Shane. Yup.**

**And he still had that stupid smirk plastered on his face while Nate was talking.**

Nate:: Okay, so we were thinking of slowing things down a little bit.

Jason:: And we have some news!

Nate:: Not only can Shane Grey be a man whore, and make any girl faint, he can play the piano!

Shane:: (glares at Nate before chuckling to himself)

Jason:: And he can write music!

Sharpay&Miley:: (laugh)

**And that's why I love those guys.**

**I watched as Nate, Jason and Shane blocked the mic's, as they spoke quickly.**

**A piano rose from the center of the stage, and Shane sat down. I had no idea he could play… Knowing him, since he's "Shane Grey", as he would explain it, he could get the best teacher's in all of the country to teach him within a matter of days.**

**Or, he could've just asked Nate.**

**But Shane likes to take the more harder, expensive route in life…**

**Miley nudged me with her elbow and smiled.**

Miley:: You're gonna love this song.

Sharpay:: Why?? (raises an eyebrow and looks at her suspiciously)

Miley:: You'll get it.(smirks)

**I shook my hear and looked to the stage again.**

**Shane's smirk had disappeared as he sat down on the piano's black stool. The drums counted off at a slow pace… 1, 2, 3, 4.….**

**Shane's fingers glided across, hitting every note perfectly. I listened, and watched as he sang.**

Falling a thousand feet per second

You still take me by surprise

I just know we can't be over

I can see it in your eyes

Making every kind of silence

Takes a lot to realize

It is worse to finish

Then to start all over and never let it lie

And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall

Even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start

I am not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said

Or was it just my personality

**Right then, right there. I knew. **

**It was about me.**

Making every kind of silence

Takes a lot to realize

It is worse to finish

Then to start all over and never let it lye

And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall

Even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start

I am not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said or was it just my personality

When you're caught in a lie

And you got nothing to hide

When you've got nowhere to run

And got nothing inside

It tears right through me

You thought that you knew me

You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start

I am not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said or was it just my personality

I'm not perfect but I keep trying

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start

I am not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself

Just myself

I'm not perfect but I keep trying

**I looked over to Miley, who's mouth was open. Just staring at the stage. I have a funny feeling this wasn't their plan… If they had one…**

Sharpay:: Miley--

Miley:: Sharpay do you--

Sharpay:: Miley. I -

Miley:: You? You what?

Sharpay:: I made a huge mistake.

Miley:: What?

Sharpay:: I'm not-- I…. I love Shane.

Miley:: (smiles)

Sharpay:: But Miley-- I love Troy too…

Miley:: Oh no.

Sharpay:: What do I do?

Miley:: What is your heart telling you?

……

**Fu*k you heart.**

**You have no opinion.**

Sharpay:: I don't know…

Miley:: Shar, what are you gonna do?

Sharpay:: I-..Have no idea.

_**An hour and a half later**_

**I could not enjoy the rest of my night.**

**Why?**

**Shane. Troy.**

**It's all their faults.**

**Like, Shane had to be so likable, and Troy just **_**had**_** to come and sweep me off my feet didn't he?!**

**Ugh!**

**I missed life when I was little.**

**But even then I was fu*ked up.**

**I didn't even go to elementary school!**

**Well, I was home schooled!**

**I was doing shows on Broadway!**

**And I was like, really young!**

…

**I have no idea who I'm gonna pick.**

**I mean, Shane is… Shane.**

**I love him.**

**Way more then you'd think.**

**But he cheated on me.**

**And Troy…**

**I've loved him since I met him.**

**But he is **_**so jealous**_**!**

**Hmmm….**

**Shane or Troy?**

**Shane… I love Shane.**

**His smile, his eyes, his hair, his voice… Everything…**

**He wrote me a song, we sang together, and he is turning into my best friend….**

**Troy….**

**He is so sweet, he is soo hot, and always keeps me guessing…**

**But so does Shane…**

**He came all the way to Miami for me, and dumped Gabriella.**

**UGH! GOD!**

Miley:: Shar?

**Oh but Shane is **_**amazing**_** in bed… **

**I did not just think that.**

**Pfft.**

**Not like Troy would find out..**

**OKAY! ENOUGH SHARPAY!**

**And I'm having an argument with myself again…**

Miley:: Hey, Shar? You there?

**I have to stop talking to myself in my head…**

**But that would basically be thinking…**

**What am I supposed to do?**

**Stop thinking?**

**That won't work.**

Miley:: Yo, Shar. We need to get going backstage.

**Ugh. Who does this? Seriously?**

**Am I the only one in the world who does this?!**

Miley:: (grabs Sharpay by the shoulders and shakes her) Sharpay!

Sharpay:: Huh? Yeah?

Miley:: We're going backstage buddy.

Sharpay:: What?! Why!?

Miley:: Because. I wanna see Nate.(smiles) And he invites us.

Sharpay:: (groans) Can't I just go home? I'm tired.

Miley:: No you're not. You just don't want to see Shane.

Sharpay:: (glares)

Miley:: (cracks a smile)

Sharpay:: (giggles)

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Miley:: (hugs him) You did great.

Nate:: Yeah, I was pretty amazing.(smirks)

Miley:: Shut up.(giggles)

Sharpay:: (laying on the couch, with her face in a pillow) God, you two are worse then some chic movie.

Miley:: Shar, why don't you just go to someone else's dressing room?

Sharpay:: Because I'm sleeping.

Miley:: No you aren't. You're talking to us.

Sharpay:: (fake snores)

Nate:: (laughs) She's hilarious.

Sharpay:: Thanks!(goes back to fake snoring)

**Ugh. Stupid phone. Stop vibrating.**

**I turned around, so I could see everything around me instead of just the pillow.**

**I took my phone out and read the text.**

_I hear you're backstage?_

_You must feel so exclusive._

_=)_

_-Shane_

Miley:: Who is it?

Sharpay:: Do you feel the need to read every text I get?

Nate:: She does that to everyone, Shar.

Sharpay:: (giggles as she texts back)

_I do._

_I'm bored._

_Miley and Nate have been all_

" _I love you","no I love you more" for 10 minutes now._

_I'm visiting your dressing room._

_Be prepared._

_-Shar_

**I got up from the couch, and fixed my hair, which was all over the place, thanks to the pillow.**

Sharpay:: See you guys later. I'm going to explore other places.

Miley:: Okay…(smiles)

Sharpay:: (leaves and shuts the door behind her)

**Okay… I may just die when I see him, but it's all good.**

**All good…**

**Yeah, pfft. I'm gonna be fine.**

**I saw the door for his dressing room and knocked.**

**Something I learned by staying with Shane was:**

_**Always**_** knock. Then wait for him to open it…**

**Or you will get a huge mess…**

Shane:: (opens the door) You must be the whore I payed to come and fu*k me?(smirks)

Sharpay:: (giggles) Very funny.(walks in)

Shane:: Did you enjoy the show?

Sharpay:: yeah, it was killer.(smiles)

Shane:: I was.(smiles proudly)

Sharpay:: I said nothing about _you_.

Shane:: Sure. That's what you're saying. But inside is a completely different story.

**What the fu*k?! How did he know that?!**

Sharpay:: Shane, I was _not_ just watching you the whole time.

Shane:: Oh you so were.(smirks)

Sharpay:: How would you know? You were to busy kissing every girl that was near the stage.

Shane:: I saw you glaring at me.

Sharpay:: And I saw you smirking at me.

Shane:: When do I not?

Sharpay:: When you--Actually, come to think of it, almost never.

Shane:: Exactly.

Sharpay:: And why is that?

Shane:: (stops talking) Do we really need to know that, Sharpay?

**He can not be thinking about me the way I think about him…**

**That wouldn't be him..**

**Oh wait, it would be.**

Sharpay:: I do.(smirks, as she crosses her arms, amused)

Shane:: You're very mean.

Sharpay:: Yeah, yeah…

Shane:: I was really just thinking about Miley--(smirks)

Sharpay:: (her eyes widen) You did not.

Shane:: I did.

Sharpay:: Shane, I'm going to kill you.

Shane:: How do you plan on doing this?

Sharpay:: Hmm….(looks around the room)

**Hmm….Mirror, lots and lots and lots of hair product….**

**Food. There was food outside the room in the hallway…**

Sharpay:: Shane, walk with me.

Shane:: (worried) Why?(takes a step back)

Sharpay:: (giggles) C'mon.(takes his hand and leads him out to the hallway where the food was)

Shane:: Sharpay why the h--

Sharpay:: (smirks)

Shane:: (his eyes widen) You wouldn't.

Sharpay:: I would.(smirks)

**Dessert sounds good.**

**I grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at Shane's face.**

**I laughed at him…**

**And laughed as his glare, turned into the same look I had.**

**His hand reached down to the same cake I had stuck my hand in.**

**I stopped laughing.**

Shane:: (throws the cake in her face) HA HA!

Sharpay:: Oh, so now we're playing like this?(throws more food at him as she runs for cover at one side of the table)

Shane:: (runs for cover as well on another side of the long table)(throws more food at her)

Sharpay:: (screams, but laughs afterwards) OH BRING IT!(sticks her hand up onto the table, and grabs a handful of pie, and throws it at him)

Shane:: OH MY GOD!

Sharpay:: Drama queen much!(giggles, as she takes more food and launches it Shane's way)

Miley:: (opens the dressing room door) What th--(sees food flying her way and crouches down out of the way)

**I watched as the food went flying not into Miley's face, but Nate's…**

**Miley stood up, looked back and started laughing.**

**Nate looked at Shane and I, very annoyed.**

**Shane looked at me, and I looked at him, and we both started laughing.**

**Suddenly, Nate ran to the table, picking up two bowls of caramel…**

**Fu*k.**

Nate:: Very mature guys.

**Before I knew what happened, both Shane and I had caramel all over our heads, most of the stage crew laughing at us, and a cake covered, smirking Nate in front of us.**

**Shane and I looked at each other once more, and began to laugh loudly with the rest of the people around us.**

Sharpay:: I told you I would kill you.

Shane:: I so won that.

Sharpay:: (glares) How about we call a truce?

Shane:: Finee…

Sharpay:: (smiles) We look stupid…

**The crew slowly began to dissspear, Nate gave us both a pleased look of satisfaction, and left back to the room with Miley. Then it was just us two, sitting on the floor, covered in desserts, various dinner foods, and caramel.**

Shane:: That was fun.(smiles)

Sharpay:: We so need to do this again.

Shane:: (laughs) Except this time, in the cafeteria at school!

Sharpay:: (laughs too) Oh My Gosh! We would get in _so _much trouble!

Shane:: Who cares?!

(they both laugh for a long period of time)

Sharpay:: (smiles) I should get going…

Shane:: How about I drive you back?

Sharpay:: Seriously?

Shane:: Yeah, I mean it's just food…

Sharpay:: (smiles)

_**Hours Later**_

Sharpay:: (sits down on the couch beside Shane) Well, after all the showers, shampoo, and time, I'm finally food-free.

Shane:: Same.

(after some silence)

Shane:: Shar?

Sharpay:: MmHm?(looks up)

Shane:: I'm sorry.

Sharpay:: What? Are you actually saying the word _sorry_?

Shane:: Yeah… And I mean it too. I've been a total asshole to you, and -- I realize I really should've treated you better then I did… You didn't deserve it. And I was stupid to even think for a second Mitchie was better than you--

Sharpay:: (hugs him tightly) I forgive you.

Shane:: (shocked, but doesn't let go of her) Really?

Sharpay:: Yeah. I mean, no one's perfect…

Shane:: I'm far from that..

Sharpay:: To me, no. You aren't. To me, you _are_ perfect. No joke. I-- I really… I think--

**Should I say it?**

**This could screw things up, or make everything better.**

**What was the heart saying?**

_**Yes.**_

**Oh my God, it speaks!**

Shane:: Allow me… Sharpay, I really love you. I'm not just saying that just because. I mean it. I'm in love with you… And if you think Troy's better I'm fine. As long as you're happy--

Sharpay:: (kisses him)

Shane:: (still shocked, and kisses back)

Sharpay:: (pulls back and hugs him) Shane, what are we going to do?

Shane:: I have no idea…

Sharpay:: Should we just stay friends? Or should we continue…

Shane:: Well, what do you think?

Sharpay:: (groans) I don't know.

**Maybe we should just stay friends…**

**But I don't want to.**

**I love him.**

**But at the same time, I love Troy.**

Shane&Sharpay:: I think we should just stay friends.

Sharpay:: Good to know we're on the same page…(looks down)

Shane:: (also looks down)

Sharpay:: I wish we could stay together.

Shane:: But Troy…. Troy right?

Sharpay:: (nods)

Shane:: UGH! I hate that guy!

Sharpay:: Shane, I'm just confused.

Shane:: I know, but… Just figure things out… I don't want you to be confused.

Sharpay:: (gives a small smile) Thanks…(tears start to fall)

Shane:: Sharpay, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry.(hugs her)

Sharpay:: (leans her head on his shoulder) Shane, I wish it was easier. But my stupid heart refuses to talk to me. Nate makes it sound so easy.

Shane:: I know, right?

Sharpay:: (smiles through her tears) One more time?

Shane:: One more time.(kisses her lips softly)

Sharpay:: (kisses back)

Shane:: (pulls back) I love you.

Sharpay:: (cries more) Love you too.

Shane:: (hugs her)

Sharpay:: (cries into his chest) This isn't fair.

Shane:: What is? Really? The only one who wins here is Troy. I hate him..

Sharpay:: (lets out a small giggle) Lucky guy.(frowns) Stay here, please?

Shane:: (gives a small smile) Sure.

**My eyes grew heavier, and heavier, and before I knew it, I was asleep. I still felt Shane's arms around me, and that was comforting.**

**I really wish I knew who I loved…**

**Really.**

**This wasn't fair.**

**But again, what is?**

* * *

**That was freaking intenese.=P**

**Anyways, so here's the fianle.**

**For this season anyways...**

**Leave a review, I always appriciate it when you do.**

**And just some questions...**

1. What was your favourite episode from season 1?

2. What part was your favourite? (too many 'favourite' questions...Yeah yeah.=P)

3. Anything else you would like to see more of? Ex. Drama, fights...=D

**Dare I ask for 10 reviews?**

**Thank you so much!**

**Can't wait to hear from you!**

**xoxo**

**-Steph**

Trailer for season 2 right here. =)::

.com/watch?v=Xv_U6Jlcl60


End file.
